<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You WILL be Mine [stalker/vampire kylox reader] by Katkuzzz123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246122">You WILL be Mine [stalker/vampire kylox reader]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123'>Katkuzzz123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>starwars, vampire - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd moved to New York, trying to make something of yourself, but as bills piled up, and you were falling behind, homelessness being a huge threat, you took the only job which you knew would pay well, an exotic dancer. You pushed all your morals aside, knowing it was the only way you wouldn't end up on the streets. All was well, until your boss, Hux, came to your rescue, getting rid of the 'trash' that had tried to throw themselves on you, and now you owe him.<br/>The only good thing about it all, was the regular, Kylo Ren, a mysterious man, a beautiful man who only took dances from you, and paid you well, who came in every single night. You can't deny the connection between you and him, but you don't know anything about him. Unbeknownst to you, he knows everything about you, and more. He's determined to make you his, at all costs.</p><p>This is an 18 plus fic.<br/>Dubious content.<br/>Blood play.<br/>Knife play.<br/>Smut.<br/>Bondage.<br/>Degradation<br/>Stalker behavior</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tw-blood, stalking, biting, sexual situations, graphic language</p><p>read, comment, vote thanks ya'll hope you enjoy. </p><p> </p><p>Your thick black and red heels clicked loudly against the stage as you walked towards the back room, the music switching from your song, to the next dancers song. An annoyed sigh pressed through your lips, your hips swaying dramatically as you pushed the door that seperated the stage from the dressing room. The sound of dancers conversing filling your ears as you walked through the room to change into your next outfit. Your hand went to the back of your chair, and you pivoted around, lowering yourself down before your vanity.</p><p>"What's the crowd like out there tonight?" A petite short raven haired girl spun her head in your direction, her emerald eyes flashing with anticipation. She had on a skimpy body suit that hugged her form perfectly, her tiny brests squeezed together giving the illusion of more cleavage than she actually had. Her legs covered up to her knees with the black leather fabric of her large 'fuck-me' boots.</p><p>"It's slow tonight..." You replied, a slight glimpse in her direction. Aimee. The raven haired girl's actual name was Aimee, but clients,and the girls called her 'Bunny.' More often than not she wore bunny ears for her dances.</p><p>"Has he come in yet?" Aimee teased, sticking her tongue through her bright red stained lips.</p><p>You couldn't hold back the smirk that wanted to break upon your face. Trying to play if off, your hand reached up for the eyeliner pencil, bending at the waist, and bringing your other hand up to pull your eye down to apply the black coat of make up. "No, he's not here yet."</p><p>"He's sooooooo hot." Aimee giggled softly, bringing her attention back to getting herself ready for her dance which was up next. "I'm so jealous that he always chooses you for private dances."</p><p>"I'm lucky..." The man in which Aimee/Bunny had been referring to was a man named Kylo Ren. The only reason you knew that was because you'd snuck a peak at his drivers license one night while giving him a dance. It wasn't because he'd exchanged any pleasantries or formalities. The beautiful raven haired, golden-emerald eyed man was quiet. Always polite, always paid well, but almost uncomfortably quiet. Not a word was ever spoken between you or him in your sessions, except a 'Thank You. I'll see you tomorrow' and then he'd take his leave, leaving you the $1,000 on the seat as if it was just pocket change. He never got dances from anyone in the club but you. He'd insisted the first night he came in, he wanted you, and he'd been your regular every night for the past year. You didn't mind, but there was just something off about him. Besides not speaking, he was always so well dressed. A business man of sorts, and he always came into the club alone, but you'd followed him out one night, seeing two men walk with him to his limo. Something was strange.</p><p>"He's here!" A tall red headed women with cute freckles spread across her cheeks came rushing into the dressing room, her hands waving around frantically. She looked right at you, smiling widely.</p><p>You panicked internally, not being nearly ready for your session with the beautiful stranger. You hurriedly applied the rest of your eye liner, and you freshened up a layer of lipstick, rising to your heeled feet. "Shit.. Shit...Shit." You applied a coating of French Vanilla perfume, and hurried out of the doorway into the main part of the club. Your eyes skimmed the room over, landing on the black and white suited regular standing off to the corner, his hands shoved into his pockets, and his upper body straightened out perfectly so. He loomed over everyone that passed him, a giant. Your heart started to flutter when he caught your gaze, and he walked towards you. Your lips pursed, shifting your weight a bit, and you forced an unawkward smile. "Hey..."</p><p>Kylo was silent, giving you the look he always gave you. 'Follow me' and like always you obliged. His hand slipping from out of his pocket, and extending out to you. When your hand came up to meet his, his black onyx ring finger brushed against yours as he took your hand into his. He led you towards the back of the club, into the 'private' section, pushing the door open, and letting your hand go as you walked inside. His golden-honey eyes moved from your face, slowly down your black lacey bra, just barely hiding your nipples under it, down the expansion of your bare toned stomach, down to the area between your legs. He took in a sharp breath smelling the pungent smell of your sickeningly sweet perfume, the end of his nose twitching a bit from the intensity of it.</p><p>"The usual?" Your head cocked to the side, turning to face him seeing how slow his eyes were traveling down your body, taking in the details of your skimpy outfit. A hot blush crept over your cheeks, as it always did whenever Kylo took his time to take your body in. It was almost like he was taking a mental picture of your body, taking in every fine detail of you for personal reasons. You popped your hip out when he just stood there, and when his head lifted back up, his eyes meeting yours, a wetness pooled between your legs, an electric shock sparking between both of your eyes.</p><p>Kylo's plump lips curled into a twisted smirk, and he took three large strides across the small red illuminated room, spinning around and lowering himself down onto the cushioned bench seat. He spread his legs apart, leaning his back firmly against the back, and he tipped his head up.</p><p>Your body turned, looking him up and down, and you smiled faintly. You stepped in between his legs, your hands slowly gliding up the sides of his dress pants, and inching your way up towards his groin. Your head lowered down, your face centimeters away from Kylo's, his large angular nose just barely away from yours.</p><p>Kylo's eyes narrowed a bit, darting back and forth to take in every single detail of your face, his lips parting a bit and a small groan slipping through them as your right hand cupped against his groin, his arousal growing inch by inch from your action. His thick long fingers gripped into the edge of the cushion, and he slid further up the couch, and he bucked his hips up into your hand a bit.</p><p>"So eager tonight..." You slid your hand away from his groin, under the fabric of his button up white dress shirt and his black over coat. Your nails raked down his muscular stomach, his skin going under your nails, drawing blood. When you pulled your hand out, you undid the single button of his over coat, looking down to the blood soaking through the white shirt.</p><p>Kylo's golden-emerald eyes went cloudy with lust as he glanced down to where his wounds were, and he groaned softly. He rose his eyes back up, watching your next move with anticipation. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, his grip on the edge of the couch becoming looser, and he locked onto your hips as you stepped back and slid your hands down from your breasts to your stomach.</p><p>Your hips swayed from side to side, one hand coming down your stomach to your clothed groin, and rubbing against the soaked thin fabric. Your lips parted, a small mewl coming out from them, filling the red lit room. Your turned your body around seductively, backing yourself up, your hands going away from your body, and reaching for his thick thighs, gripping them firmly as you lowered down onto his lap.</p><p>Kylo wasn't allowed to touch you, none of the customers were, but you knew from his eager movements and shifts he wanted to. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, he never was. When you grabbed them, and placed them onto your hips, you gyrated your hips around, and he let out a breathy moan into the back of your neck. His lips pressed against the nape of your neck, and he moaned into it as you moved around onto of him, his hardened arousal pressing up against your ass.</p><p>"You like that baby?" Your voice was sultry, a whisper. He replied with a grunt, which entailed you moaning back. He was large. You could feel his massive length against your ass clearly, nothing left to the imagination. Your hips rocked back and forth, your hands still on his, guiding them from your hips, up your stomach.</p><p>Kylo pulled his hand out from under yours, and he slid it up your body slowly, resting his chin upon your shoulder, his eyes searching for face for approval. When you nodded, he continued his journey, taking a moment to squeeze your thinly clothed breast and then sliding up to your throat. He gripped it tight, pulling your body harder into his, and he opened his mouth, sharp fangs hanging from the top of them. He sunk them into your skin and he started sucking the blood that seeped from your neck into his mouth greedily.</p><p>Your eyes widened, and you moaned out louder than before. The pace of your hips increased, rolling them in a circular motion, your throat clenching under his large hand, and your body lit in an undeniable fire. The wetness grew between your legs, an unexplainable warmth making your groin feel like it was on fire. This wasn't anything surprising. Kylo always bite you, and you never questioned it. You were unaware of Kylo's nature, who he really was, you chocked it up to him being into Vampires, and getting his teeth sharpened to pretend to be one.</p><p>Kylo's eyes shut, sucking your blood up like his salvation. His fingers pressed into the right spots on your neck, cutting off the air flow, and he savored the sound of your strained whimpers, like music to his ears. After a few minutes, your body starting shaking violently, and he pulled his mouth from off of your neck, licking the blood dripping from his lip, and he groaned, his hips bucking upwards. He gently released your neck before you fell into the blackness, and he eased you up off of his lap. He studied you as you wobbled on your heeled feet, and he sighed heavily, reaching a hand down into the pocket of his over coat, pulling out his wallet. He pulled out $100 bills that added up to $1000, and he rose to his feet. He shoved the wallet back into the pocket of his suit, and he tipped his head up. "Thank you. See you tomorrow." The only words he ever said to you.</p><p>You blushed, putting a hand up to your abused throat, trying to stop the bleeding. Hazey, your eyes followed him as he stoically moved through the room. Your body was on fire, and your mind was racing. You were breathing through labored breaths, and you stood there trying to compose yourself as he pushed the door open, and exited the red room. You weren't sure how long you stood there for but eventually you snapped out of the erotic daze you'd been put under, and you walked over to the couch, reaching for the money. You never counted it, not once had he ripped you off, nor did you think he would. You folded it up, shoving it into your bra, and going to the door, pushing it open. You were halfway down the hallway before a distunguised voice called to you sternly. Your head turned, peering over your shoulder to the boss, Hux. The ginger haired man had owned the club for almost 10 years, building it up from the ruins of what it was before. The man was a literal mastermind when it came to drawing in customers.</p><p>"I see your regular came in. Pay up." Hux extended out his leather gloved hand, a look of annoyance spread across his pale features.</p><p>You scoffed softly, your body pivoting, and your heels thudded loudly agains the floor as you approached the other end of the hallway. Your hand reached into your bra, tugging out the wad of cash, and you counted out $400, and handed it to him, aggressively. "Happy?" The thing about being a dancer, it cost money to dance. Even if you didn't make a fucking penny during a shift, it still cost money to use the club, to come in and dance. Luckily, you'd only ever experienced a shortage of cash once, but Hux made it very clear if it ever happened again, and you couldn't pay up, you'd be paying up in other ways. You could only imagine what he'd meant by that, and you damned didn't want to find out.</p><p>"Good girl. Now get out there and earn your keep." Hux's blue eyes flashed dangerously, reaching his hand up to his black shirt, pulling it up, flashing the pistol tucked into his waist band at you as he shoved the money into his pocket. He smirked when you gulped, and he rose his brows. "Just remember, I own you."</p><p>"Only until my debt is paid off." Hux had taken you in when you were at your lowest, in dire desperation of a job, finally deciding that the only way you weren't going to be homeless and earn some fast cash was to lower your moral standings, and start stripping. He'd been reluctant at first, only due to how shy and embarrassed you'd been about exposing your body to anyone, but the more you got comfortable, the more potential Hux said you had. One night, a group of rowdy, drunk men had decided to take it upon themselves, and slip into the back rooms, and try to throw themselves on you. Hux had seen it on the cameras, and he came to your rescue, blowing the three men to bits right in front of you. It never made the news, it stayed under the radar, and it was handled by the bouncers, but he'd saved your life, and you owed him, and he was dead set on making sure you did. Threatening to put the blame on you, and make the bodies that had magically disappeared without a trace, come back if you didn't earn your keep.</p><p>"And put something on your neck...I don't need the customers thinking you're abused.." Hux spat the words out bitterly, turning on his heels and pushing the door back open to his office.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, sauntering out of the back room and into the main floor, your eyes scanning the fully packed room slowly, seeing if Kylo happened to linger around or not. He never did, he always did his thing, paid and left. Yet, you always searched for him, hoping that maybe some day he'd stay longer. You felt a strange longing, a yearning for him. Unlike anything you'd ever felt with anyone. The whole mystery man vibe didn't help your attraction to the beautiful gentleman either. Not knowing a single thing about him, only sparked your interests further. The rest of the night passed by fairly quickly, a wad of money going to Hux, and into your pocket, and you pulled on your fur jacket, tugging it around your scantily clad body, and pushing the front door open. "Goodnight Eric." You smiled widely at the large brute of a bouncer, who nodded, whispering "Goodnight to you too."</p><p>"Night ladies." You waved your hand through the air to the girls rushing over to their cars, and your heels clicked against the cement sidewalk starting for your apartment which was only a couple blocks away. You hummed softly to yourself, the cool night air kissing your bare thighs and a chill running down your legs making goosebumps appear all over your skin. You walked past cute little shops, of course all closed at the late hour that was 3:00 am. The streetlights above being your only safe haven for the darkness that consumed the entirety of the city. Despite most shops being closed, it didn't put a damper on the hustle and bustle of city life. New York was a city that never slept, and you loved it. You were a night owl yourself, so the convenience of the hours Hux let you have was another appeal to the lifestyle choice. As you rounded the corner, onto a poorly lit street, you heard something off to your right thud loudly, and your head turned quickly, your eyes searching for the owner behind the noise. You gasped when a black cat jumped out of the shadows and ran between your legs. "Jesus..." You put a hand to your chest, and you shook your head.</p><p>The closer you got to your one bedroom, open concept apartment, the door visible now, your mouth curled up, thankful you were almost in the safety of your home. The breeze blew, chilling your skin again, and you froze mid-step hearing what sounded like a feral growl from behind you. Your head whipped around, your eyes narrowing to look around you frantically. Nothing was there. An uneasiness came over your entire body. You couldn't shake the feeling like something, or someone was watching you. You'd had that feeling since the alleyway with the cat. You could feel a stare burning into your back, eyes trailing all over you, but whenever you turned around to look, no one or nothing was there. It was discouraging. Your heeled feet moved quicker to the doorway, and you stopped once you got under the light, and turned around, calling out into the darkness. "I've got pepper spray in my bag! I'm not afraid to use it." You had a bead of sweat drip down the back of your neck, your fear coursing through your veins, as you reached behind you, searching for the door handle. You grabbed a hold of it, and you twisted it, stepping backwards into the hallway, and you slammed the door shut, putting your forehead against the door, and sighing in relief. Your heart was slamming against your chest, and you rolled your eyes.</p><p>"Well good evening." A deep voice spoke from the stair case behind you, making you jump. A deeper chuckle came from the man sitting upon the stairs, taking a drag of a cigarette, and blowing the smoke out towards you. "You shouldn't be walking around at night by yourself."</p><p>"I'm fine. I know how to protect myself. Have a good night Poe." You straightened your body out, and pulled the strap of your purse back over your shoulder, hurrying to your door, and reaching your hand into the side pocket of your purse for your key. Again, you felt like you were being watched, quickly brushing it off as paranoia now. You shoved the key into the key hole, turning it quickly, and you pushed the door open. You were greeted by a siamese cat, screaming at you, and rubbing against your legs. "Oh hey Nala." You smiled down at her, and she looked up at you, yowling. "I know, I know. You're hungry. Let mommy get changed first." You pulled the purse off your shoulder, slinging it over the hangar. You bent down, undoing the straps of your heels, and kicking them off with relief. "Fuck that feels good."</p><p>Kylo's hand came up, a handkerchief in his grasp, wrapping around the door knob of the front door of your apartment, and he twisted it, pushing the door open. His golden-emerald eyes looking right to the scruffy haired brunette upon the stairs, smoking another ciggy.</p><p>"Who are you?" Poe's head cocked to the side, a brow rose into the air, and he took a long drag of the cig.</p><p>Kylo paid the male no mind, closing the door behind him quietly, and he looked down the hallway towards your door. He knew where you lived. He'd been following you since the first day he'd came into the strip club. He'd followed you home, staying hidden in the shadows. He watched you. He watched your every move, except for the times he was off doing, things. He was a busy man when he wasn't stalking you.</p><p>"You're not supposed to be in here." Poe scoffed, and before he could get another word out, Kylo was in front of him, leaned down in his face, and he choked on cigarette smoke. He leaned back, his milky chocolate eyes looking him over, seeing the unamusement across his freckled face, and he chuckled nervously. "Hey man, I'm just...I..." He stammered a bit, leaning back into the stair case, and he shook his head. "I don't want no problems. I don't care what you're doing. I'm just...chillen."</p><p>Kylo reached his hand out, pulling the cigarette from off of Poe's lip, and he turned it around, putting it between his lips and taking a long drag from it. He blew the cloud of smoke out around the latino man's face, smirking when the man started trembling. He glanced to the cigarette, then back to Poe. He moved quickly, putting the burning ember right into the hole of Poe's ripped jeans, and twisting it into the skin.</p><p>Poe yelped, jumping up a couple steps, and looking at Kylo dumbfounded. He shot his body up and took off up the stairs.</p><p>Kylo's head turned, watching the man scurry up the stairs, and he sighed heavily. He turned on his heels, and descended back down the stairs, rounding the corner and making his way to your apartment door. He listened attentively, his immense hearing tuning in on the sound of the shower running. His lips curled into a smirk, and he reached with the handkerchief again, turning the door handle, and opening the door. He slipped inside, Nala running over to him and looking up at him, with big eyes. Not a meow coming from her. Kylo stepped around her, his golden-honey eyes taking in every detail of your apartment. He'd already seen it, from the outside, he knew the lay out like the back of his hand. His footsteps were quiet as he moved across the living room floor into the connected kitchen, and then towards the bathroom door which was slightly ajar. He shut his eyes, listening to the sound of your quiet humming, and your heart beat.</p><p>Your hands wandered over your body slowly, rinsing off the soap suds, and you tipped your head back. You were lost in your own little world, unaware of the fact that Kylo was even in your apartment. Your mouth parted, catching water into it, and spitting it back out after swishing it around. When you were done, you turned the knobs off, and grabbed the sliding door, pushing it open. You stepped out, your body dripping with water droplets, and you tugged the towel off the hook, wrapping it around your body. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw movement, a shadow, and fear jolted inside of you. You stepped to the sink, and you tugged the drawer open, rummaging under the folded up face clothes, finding your hunting knife. You gripped the handle tightly, and you flipped the blade open, cautiously stepping to the door. Your heart slammed against your chest as you reached for the door, pushing it open. Your eyes wandered slowly over the inside of your apartment. You didn't see anything. Your lips pursed, and you jumped forwards when Nala meowed from the counter top to your right. "Jesus ..." You dropped the knife, the end nicking your foot, blood pouring from the wound. "Shit." You scoffed, and hopped on one foot over to the stool closest to you. Nala jumped off the counter, sprinting into the bedroom around the corner. "Brat..."</p><p>You stopped the bleeding, temporarily, but you were going to need stitches. It cut your skin far deeper than you initially though, but after examining it and throwing a bandage over it, you knew you were going to have to get it taken care of. You placed your foot down, stepping through the bloody pooled on the floor, and making your way into your bedroom. Again, the same feeling of someone lingering in the shadows, watching you had your paranoia screaming, signaling red flags all in your face. You'd felt this way a lot, often just brushing it off, but tonight was different. It was stronger. You could feel it down to your core. You stripped the towel off, finding a silky dress in your closet, tugging it down over your form, and crawling into bed. Nala jumped up, meowing at you, and you sighed. "You have to stop doing that." You reached out for her, and tugged her to your chest. She nestled in against you, purring away a storm, and you rested your head right onto her back. In no time at all, you were fast asleep.</p><p>Kylo stepped out from the confines of the shadows, the smell of potent blood filling his nose, and his eyes darkening as he tried to gain his control back. He stepped to your bed, cocking his head to the side, and his lips curled into a smirk. He grabbed onto your blanket, slowly pulling it off of you, exposing you to him. He took in the peacefulness of your slumber, how elegant, and vulnerable you looked. Your heartbeat thumping against your chest filling his ears. He lowered himself down onto the end of your bed, looking at the blood soaked bandage around your foot, and he reached for it. He gently unwrapped it, and his pupils dilated as the blood slowly worked down the side of your foot. He lowered his mouth down, his tongue coming out, and catching it. He put his bloody lips around the wound, sucking as it, and moaning against your skin.</p><p>You felt something in your sleep, and your eyes shot open, looking to the end of the bed, and down to your foot where your bandage was on top of the bed, and your foot was exposed, the wound seeping blood. Your mouth fell open, and you sat up, Nala meowing in protest. "What the fuck...." Your heart thudded even more rapidly than before, and your eyes filled with water in the corners. Someone had been in your apartment. Right? Or had you moved in your sleep, and the bandage fell off? Something wasn't right. Something was off.</p><p>Kylo watched you from the fire escape, licking the blood off his lips, and moaning at the sweetness of you. He wanted you. He'd waited long enough, it was time. It was time to make you his forever. He was drawn to you, he had been since the first day. You intrigued him, and the more he watched you, studied you, the more he found himself infatuated. He'd make you his at all costs.</p><p>"I'm tripping out." You were too tired to think anything differently than you must have just moved around in your sleep and it fell off. You pulled the blankets back up, nuzzling back up against Nala, and falling back asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tw-blood, stalking, biting, sexual situations, graphic language</p><p>read, comment, vote thanks ya'll hope you enjoy. </p><p> </p><p>Your thick black and red heels clicked loudly against the stage as you walked towards the back room, the music switching from your song, to the next dancers song. An annoyed sigh pressed through your lips, your hips swaying dramatically as you pushed the door that seperated the stage from the dressing room. The sound of dancers conversing filling your ears as you walked through the room to change into your next outfit. Your hand went to the back of your chair, and you pivoted around, lowering yourself down before your vanity.</p><p>"What's the crowd like out there tonight?" A petite short raven haired girl spun her head in your direction, her emerald eyes flashing with anticipation. She had on a skimpy body suit that hugged her form perfectly, her tiny brests squeezed together giving the illusion of more cleavage than she actually had. Her legs covered up to her knees with the black leather fabric of her large 'fuck-me' boots.</p><p>"It's slow tonight..." You replied, a slight glimpse in her direction. Aimee. The raven haired girl's actual name was Aimee, but clients,and the girls called her 'Bunny.' More often than not she wore bunny ears for her dances.</p><p>"Has he come in yet?" Aimee teased, sticking her tongue through her bright red stained lips.</p><p>You couldn't hold back the smirk that wanted to break upon your face. Trying to play if off, your hand reached up for the eyeliner pencil, bending at the waist, and bringing your other hand up to pull your eye down to apply the black coat of make up. "No, he's not here yet."</p><p>"He's sooooooo hot." Aimee giggled softly, bringing her attention back to getting herself ready for her dance which was up next. "I'm so jealous that he always chooses you for private dances."</p><p>"I'm lucky..." The man in which Aimee/Bunny had been referring to was a man named Kylo Ren. The only reason you knew that was because you'd snuck a peak at his drivers license one night while giving him a dance. It wasn't because he'd exchanged any pleasantries or formalities. The beautiful raven haired, golden-emerald eyed man was quiet. Always polite, always paid well, but almost uncomfortably quiet. Not a word was ever spoken between you or him in your sessions, except a 'Thank You. I'll see you tomorrow' and then he'd take his leave, leaving you the $1,000 on the seat as if it was just pocket change. He never got dances from anyone in the club but you. He'd insisted the first night he came in, he wanted you, and he'd been your regular every night for the past year. You didn't mind, but there was just something off about him. Besides not speaking, he was always so well dressed. A business man of sorts, and he always came into the club alone, but you'd followed him out one night, seeing two men walk with him to his limo. Something was strange.</p><p>"He's here!" A tall red headed women with cute freckles spread across her cheeks came rushing into the dressing room, her hands waving around frantically. She looked right at you, smiling widely.</p><p>You panicked internally, not being nearly ready for your session with the beautiful stranger. You hurriedly applied the rest of your eye liner, and you freshened up a layer of lipstick, rising to your heeled feet. "Shit.. Shit...Shit." You applied a coating of French Vanilla perfume, and hurried out of the doorway into the main part of the club. Your eyes skimmed the room over, landing on the black and white suited regular standing off to the corner, his hands shoved into his pockets, and his upper body straightened out perfectly so. He loomed over everyone that passed him, a giant. Your heart started to flutter when he caught your gaze, and he walked towards you. Your lips pursed, shifting your weight a bit, and you forced an unawkward smile. "Hey..."</p><p>Kylo was silent, giving you the look he always gave you. 'Follow me' and like always you obliged. His hand slipping from out of his pocket, and extending out to you. When your hand came up to meet his, his black onyx ring finger brushed against yours as he took your hand into his. He led you towards the back of the club, into the 'private' section, pushing the door open, and letting your hand go as you walked inside. His golden-honey eyes moved from your face, slowly down your black lacey bra, just barely hiding your nipples under it, down the expansion of your bare toned stomach, down to the area between your legs. He took in a sharp breath smelling the pungent smell of your sickeningly sweet perfume, the end of his nose twitching a bit from the intensity of it.</p><p>"The usual?" Your head cocked to the side, turning to face him seeing how slow his eyes were traveling down your body, taking in the details of your skimpy outfit. A hot blush crept over your cheeks, as it always did whenever Kylo took his time to take your body in. It was almost like he was taking a mental picture of your body, taking in every fine detail of you for personal reasons. You popped your hip out when he just stood there, and when his head lifted back up, his eyes meeting yours, a wetness pooled between your legs, an electric shock sparking between both of your eyes.</p><p>Kylo's plump lips curled into a twisted smirk, and he took three large strides across the small red illuminated room, spinning around and lowering himself down onto the cushioned bench seat. He spread his legs apart, leaning his back firmly against the back, and he tipped his head up.</p><p>Your body turned, looking him up and down, and you smiled faintly. You stepped in between his legs, your hands slowly gliding up the sides of his dress pants, and inching your way up towards his groin. Your head lowered down, your face centimeters away from Kylo's, his large angular nose just barely away from yours.</p><p>Kylo's eyes narrowed a bit, darting back and forth to take in every single detail of your face, his lips parting a bit and a small groan slipping through them as your right hand cupped against his groin, his arousal growing inch by inch from your action. His thick long fingers gripped into the edge of the cushion, and he slid further up the couch, and he bucked his hips up into your hand a bit.</p><p>"So eager tonight..." You slid your hand away from his groin, under the fabric of his button up white dress shirt and his black over coat. Your nails raked down his muscular stomach, his skin going under your nails, drawing blood. When you pulled your hand out, you undid the single button of his over coat, looking down to the blood soaking through the white shirt.</p><p>Kylo's golden-emerald eyes went cloudy with lust as he glanced down to where his wounds were, and he groaned softly. He rose his eyes back up, watching your next move with anticipation. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, his grip on the edge of the couch becoming looser, and he locked onto your hips as you stepped back and slid your hands down from your breasts to your stomach.</p><p>Your hips swayed from side to side, one hand coming down your stomach to your clothed groin, and rubbing against the soaked thin fabric. Your lips parted, a small mewl coming out from them, filling the red lit room. Your turned your body around seductively, backing yourself up, your hands going away from your body, and reaching for his thick thighs, gripping them firmly as you lowered down onto his lap.</p><p>Kylo wasn't allowed to touch you, none of the customers were, but you knew from his eager movements and shifts he wanted to. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, he never was. When you grabbed them, and placed them onto your hips, you gyrated your hips around, and he let out a breathy moan into the back of your neck. His lips pressed against the nape of your neck, and he moaned into it as you moved around onto of him, his hardened arousal pressing up against your ass.</p><p>"You like that baby?" Your voice was sultry, a whisper. He replied with a grunt, which entailed you moaning back. He was large. You could feel his massive length against your ass clearly, nothing left to the imagination. Your hips rocked back and forth, your hands still on his, guiding them from your hips, up your stomach.</p><p>Kylo pulled his hand out from under yours, and he slid it up your body slowly, resting his chin upon your shoulder, his eyes searching for face for approval. When you nodded, he continued his journey, taking a moment to squeeze your thinly clothed breast and then sliding up to your throat. He gripped it tight, pulling your body harder into his, and he opened his mouth, sharp fangs hanging from the top of them. He sunk them into your skin and he started sucking the blood that seeped from your neck into his mouth greedily.</p><p>Your eyes widened, and you moaned out louder than before. The pace of your hips increased, rolling them in a circular motion, your throat clenching under his large hand, and your body lit in an undeniable fire. The wetness grew between your legs, an unexplainable warmth making your groin feel like it was on fire. This wasn't anything surprising. Kylo always bite you, and you never questioned it. You were unaware of Kylo's nature, who he really was, you chocked it up to him being into Vampires, and getting his teeth sharpened to pretend to be one.</p><p>Kylo's eyes shut, sucking your blood up like his salvation. His fingers pressed into the right spots on your neck, cutting off the air flow, and he savored the sound of your strained whimpers, like music to his ears. After a few minutes, your body starting shaking violently, and he pulled his mouth from off of your neck, licking the blood dripping from his lip, and he groaned, his hips bucking upwards. He gently released your neck before you fell into the blackness, and he eased you up off of his lap. He studied you as you wobbled on your heeled feet, and he sighed heavily, reaching a hand down into the pocket of his over coat, pulling out his wallet. He pulled out $100 bills that added up to $1000, and he rose to his feet. He shoved the wallet back into the pocket of his suit, and he tipped his head up. "Thank you. See you tomorrow." The only words he ever said to you.</p><p>You blushed, putting a hand up to your abused throat, trying to stop the bleeding. Hazey, your eyes followed him as he stoically moved through the room. Your body was on fire, and your mind was racing. You were breathing through labored breaths, and you stood there trying to compose yourself as he pushed the door open, and exited the red room. You weren't sure how long you stood there for but eventually you snapped out of the erotic daze you'd been put under, and you walked over to the couch, reaching for the money. You never counted it, not once had he ripped you off, nor did you think he would. You folded it up, shoving it into your bra, and going to the door, pushing it open. You were halfway down the hallway before a distunguised voice called to you sternly. Your head turned, peering over your shoulder to the boss, Hux. The ginger haired man had owned the club for almost 10 years, building it up from the ruins of what it was before. The man was a literal mastermind when it came to drawing in customers.</p><p>"I see your regular came in. Pay up." Hux extended out his leather gloved hand, a look of annoyance spread across his pale features.</p><p>You scoffed softly, your body pivoting, and your heels thudded loudly agains the floor as you approached the other end of the hallway. Your hand reached into your bra, tugging out the wad of cash, and you counted out $400, and handed it to him, aggressively. "Happy?" The thing about being a dancer, it cost money to dance. Even if you didn't make a fucking penny during a shift, it still cost money to use the club, to come in and dance. Luckily, you'd only ever experienced a shortage of cash once, but Hux made it very clear if it ever happened again, and you couldn't pay up, you'd be paying up in other ways. You could only imagine what he'd meant by that, and you damned didn't want to find out.</p><p>"Good girl. Now get out there and earn your keep." Hux's blue eyes flashed dangerously, reaching his hand up to his black shirt, pulling it up, flashing the pistol tucked into his waist band at you as he shoved the money into his pocket. He smirked when you gulped, and he rose his brows. "Just remember, I own you."</p><p>"Only until my debt is paid off." Hux had taken you in when you were at your lowest, in dire desperation of a job, finally deciding that the only way you weren't going to be homeless and earn some fast cash was to lower your moral standings, and start stripping. He'd been reluctant at first, only due to how shy and embarrassed you'd been about exposing your body to anyone, but the more you got comfortable, the more potential Hux said you had. One night, a group of rowdy, drunk men had decided to take it upon themselves, and slip into the back rooms, and try to throw themselves on you. Hux had seen it on the cameras, and he came to your rescue, blowing the three men to bits right in front of you. It never made the news, it stayed under the radar, and it was handled by the bouncers, but he'd saved your life, and you owed him, and he was dead set on making sure you did. Threatening to put the blame on you, and make the bodies that had magically disappeared without a trace, come back if you didn't earn your keep.</p><p>"And put something on your neck...I don't need the customers thinking you're abused.." Hux spat the words out bitterly, turning on his heels and pushing the door back open to his office.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, sauntering out of the back room and into the main floor, your eyes scanning the fully packed room slowly, seeing if Kylo happened to linger around or not. He never did, he always did his thing, paid and left. Yet, you always searched for him, hoping that maybe some day he'd stay longer. You felt a strange longing, a yearning for him. Unlike anything you'd ever felt with anyone. The whole mystery man vibe didn't help your attraction to the beautiful gentleman either. Not knowing a single thing about him, only sparked your interests further. The rest of the night passed by fairly quickly, a wad of money going to Hux, and into your pocket, and you pulled on your fur jacket, tugging it around your scantily clad body, and pushing the front door open. "Goodnight Eric." You smiled widely at the large brute of a bouncer, who nodded, whispering "Goodnight to you too."</p><p>"Night ladies." You waved your hand through the air to the girls rushing over to their cars, and your heels clicked against the cement sidewalk starting for your apartment which was only a couple blocks away. You hummed softly to yourself, the cool night air kissing your bare thighs and a chill running down your legs making goosebumps appear all over your skin. You walked past cute little shops, of course all closed at the late hour that was 3:00 am. The streetlights above being your only safe haven for the darkness that consumed the entirety of the city. Despite most shops being closed, it didn't put a damper on the hustle and bustle of city life. New York was a city that never slept, and you loved it. You were a night owl yourself, so the convenience of the hours Hux let you have was another appeal to the lifestyle choice. As you rounded the corner, onto a poorly lit street, you heard something off to your right thud loudly, and your head turned quickly, your eyes searching for the owner behind the noise. You gasped when a black cat jumped out of the shadows and ran between your legs. "Jesus..." You put a hand to your chest, and you shook your head.</p><p>The closer you got to your one bedroom, open concept apartment, the door visible now, your mouth curled up, thankful you were almost in the safety of your home. The breeze blew, chilling your skin again, and you froze mid-step hearing what sounded like a feral growl from behind you. Your head whipped around, your eyes narrowing to look around you frantically. Nothing was there. An uneasiness came over your entire body. You couldn't shake the feeling like something, or someone was watching you. You'd had that feeling since the alleyway with the cat. You could feel a stare burning into your back, eyes trailing all over you, but whenever you turned around to look, no one or nothing was there. It was discouraging. Your heeled feet moved quicker to the doorway, and you stopped once you got under the light, and turned around, calling out into the darkness. "I've got pepper spray in my bag! I'm not afraid to use it." You had a bead of sweat drip down the back of your neck, your fear coursing through your veins, as you reached behind you, searching for the door handle. You grabbed a hold of it, and you twisted it, stepping backwards into the hallway, and you slammed the door shut, putting your forehead against the door, and sighing in relief. Your heart was slamming against your chest, and you rolled your eyes.</p><p>"Well good evening." A deep voice spoke from the stair case behind you, making you jump. A deeper chuckle came from the man sitting upon the stairs, taking a drag of a cigarette, and blowing the smoke out towards you. "You shouldn't be walking around at night by yourself."</p><p>"I'm fine. I know how to protect myself. Have a good night Poe." You straightened your body out, and pulled the strap of your purse back over your shoulder, hurrying to your door, and reaching your hand into the side pocket of your purse for your key. Again, you felt like you were being watched, quickly brushing it off as paranoia now. You shoved the key into the key hole, turning it quickly, and you pushed the door open. You were greeted by a siamese cat, screaming at you, and rubbing against your legs. "Oh hey Nala." You smiled down at her, and she looked up at you, yowling. "I know, I know. You're hungry. Let mommy get changed first." You pulled the purse off your shoulder, slinging it over the hangar. You bent down, undoing the straps of your heels, and kicking them off with relief. "Fuck that feels good."</p><p>Kylo's hand came up, a handkerchief in his grasp, wrapping around the door knob of the front door of your apartment, and he twisted it, pushing the door open. His golden-emerald eyes looking right to the scruffy haired brunette upon the stairs, smoking another ciggy.</p><p>"Who are you?" Poe's head cocked to the side, a brow rose into the air, and he took a long drag of the cig.</p><p>Kylo paid the male no mind, closing the door behind him quietly, and he looked down the hallway towards your door. He knew where you lived. He'd been following you since the first day he'd came into the strip club. He'd followed you home, staying hidden in the shadows. He watched you. He watched your every move, except for the times he was off doing, things. He was a busy man when he wasn't stalking you.</p><p>"You're not supposed to be in here." Poe scoffed, and before he could get another word out, Kylo was in front of him, leaned down in his face, and he choked on cigarette smoke. He leaned back, his milky chocolate eyes looking him over, seeing the unamusement across his freckled face, and he chuckled nervously. "Hey man, I'm just...I..." He stammered a bit, leaning back into the stair case, and he shook his head. "I don't want no problems. I don't care what you're doing. I'm just...chillen."</p><p>Kylo reached his hand out, pulling the cigarette from off of Poe's lip, and he turned it around, putting it between his lips and taking a long drag from it. He blew the cloud of smoke out around the latino man's face, smirking when the man started trembling. He glanced to the cigarette, then back to Poe. He moved quickly, putting the burning ember right into the hole of Poe's ripped jeans, and twisting it into the skin.</p><p>Poe yelped, jumping up a couple steps, and looking at Kylo dumbfounded. He shot his body up and took off up the stairs.</p><p>Kylo's head turned, watching the man scurry up the stairs, and he sighed heavily. He turned on his heels, and descended back down the stairs, rounding the corner and making his way to your apartment door. He listened attentively, his immense hearing tuning in on the sound of the shower running. His lips curled into a smirk, and he reached with the handkerchief again, turning the door handle, and opening the door. He slipped inside, Nala running over to him and looking up at him, with big eyes. Not a meow coming from her. Kylo stepped around her, his golden-honey eyes taking in every detail of your apartment. He'd already seen it, from the outside, he knew the lay out like the back of his hand. His footsteps were quiet as he moved across the living room floor into the connected kitchen, and then towards the bathroom door which was slightly ajar. He shut his eyes, listening to the sound of your quiet humming, and your heart beat.</p><p>Your hands wandered over your body slowly, rinsing off the soap suds, and you tipped your head back. You were lost in your own little world, unaware of the fact that Kylo was even in your apartment. Your mouth parted, catching water into it, and spitting it back out after swishing it around. When you were done, you turned the knobs off, and grabbed the sliding door, pushing it open. You stepped out, your body dripping with water droplets, and you tugged the towel off the hook, wrapping it around your body. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw movement, a shadow, and fear jolted inside of you. You stepped to the sink, and you tugged the drawer open, rummaging under the folded up face clothes, finding your hunting knife. You gripped the handle tightly, and you flipped the blade open, cautiously stepping to the door. Your heart slammed against your chest as you reached for the door, pushing it open. Your eyes wandered slowly over the inside of your apartment. You didn't see anything. Your lips pursed, and you jumped forwards when Nala meowed from the counter top to your right. "Jesus ..." You dropped the knife, the end nicking your foot, blood pouring from the wound. "Shit." You scoffed, and hopped on one foot over to the stool closest to you. Nala jumped off the counter, sprinting into the bedroom around the corner. "Brat..."</p><p>You stopped the bleeding, temporarily, but you were going to need stitches. It cut your skin far deeper than you initially though, but after examining it and throwing a bandage over it, you knew you were going to have to get it taken care of. You placed your foot down, stepping through the bloody pooled on the floor, and making your way into your bedroom. Again, the same feeling of someone lingering in the shadows, watching you had your paranoia screaming, signaling red flags all in your face. You'd felt this way a lot, often just brushing it off, but tonight was different. It was stronger. You could feel it down to your core. You stripped the towel off, finding a silky dress in your closet, tugging it down over your form, and crawling into bed. Nala jumped up, meowing at you, and you sighed. "You have to stop doing that." You reached out for her, and tugged her to your chest. She nestled in against you, purring away a storm, and you rested your head right onto her back. In no time at all, you were fast asleep.</p><p>Kylo stepped out from the confines of the shadows, the smell of potent blood filling his nose, and his eyes darkening as he tried to gain his control back. He stepped to your bed, cocking his head to the side, and his lips curled into a smirk. He grabbed onto your blanket, slowly pulling it off of you, exposing you to him. He took in the peacefulness of your slumber, how elegant, and vulnerable you looked. Your heartbeat thumping against your chest filling his ears. He lowered himself down onto the end of your bed, looking at the blood soaked bandage around your foot, and he reached for it. He gently unwrapped it, and his pupils dilated as the blood slowly worked down the side of your foot. He lowered his mouth down, his tongue coming out, and catching it. He put his bloody lips around the wound, sucking as it, and moaning against your skin.</p><p>You felt something in your sleep, and your eyes shot open, looking to the end of the bed, and down to your foot where your bandage was on top of the bed, and your foot was exposed, the wound seeping blood. Your mouth fell open, and you sat up, Nala meowing in protest. "What the fuck...." Your heart thudded even more rapidly than before, and your eyes filled with water in the corners. Someone had been in your apartment. Right? Or had you moved in your sleep, and the bandage fell off? Something wasn't right. Something was off.</p><p>Kylo watched you from the fire escape, licking the blood off his lips, and moaning at the sweetness of you. He wanted you. He'd waited long enough, it was time. It was time to make you his forever. He was drawn to you, he had been since the first day. You intrigued him, and the more he watched you, studied you, the more he found himself infatuated. He'd make you his at all costs.</p><p>"I'm tripping out." You were too tired to think anything differently than you must have just moved around in your sleep and it fell off. You pulled the blankets back up, nuzzling back up against Nala, and falling back asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Life is Fleeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tw- sexual situations, graphic language, violence, orgasms, orgasm denial, hand jobs, masturbation, manipulation, stalking,</p><p>read,comment, vote</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck happened?" Hux slid his hand across his desk, sliding you the newspaper, pointing down at the front cover that had the article of the Mayor's sons death right on it.</p><p>Your eyes glanced downwards, and you rolled your shoulders back into a shrug. "I don't know. He must have pissed someone off."</p><p>Hux wasn't buying it. His fingers crumbled the newspaper up, and he straightened his body out. "So you're telling me you had nothing to do with these, even though he was found at your apartment?" He slowly walked around the desk, and he dropped the crumbled paper into the small trash can.</p><p>You gulped, turning your head in Hux's direction. "Nope. I don't know anything." You felt the warmth, his anger emitting off of his body as he stepped right at your side. You winced when his hand came up to your cheek, and he chuckled at your reaction.</p><p>"So jumpy Y/N. You know, that's a sign of hiding something right. On edge...nervous." He slid his hand over your face, brushing his fingertips over the ridge of your nose and across your other cheek. "I don't believe you." He grabbed the back of your neck, and pushed you forwards towards his desk. He pressed his body into yours, leaning down and whispering into your ear. "What did you do?"</p><p>"I didn't do shit Hux. Let me fucking go."</p><p>"Watch your mouth Y/N. Don't forget your place." Hux's fingers gripped harder around your neck, and he ripped your body up, taking a step back. He pushed your body down, forcing you onto your knees. He released your neck, stepping around you, and he grabbed your face. He noticed the swelling of your eyes, seeing the building of tears in the corners. "Awe, are you scared? Are you upset with me?"</p><p>"Fuck you Hux." You whimpered when he pulled his hand away, and he backhanded you. Your head turned, a burning sensation washing over your cheek.</p><p>"Get out of my sight before I hurt you. Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little face."</p><p>You slowly rose to your feet, holding in the sobs that wanted to badly to break free. You pushed the door open to his office, and stumbled out into the hallway, leaning against the wall, and bowing your head down. Your hand rubbed your burning cheek, and you slowly walked towards the end of the hallway. "Fucking asshole. God, I hate him."</p><p>You stepped into the main part of the club, and you looked to the stage, hearing your song blasting through the speakers. "Shit." You grumbled, hurrying over to the stairs, and climbing up onto the stage. Your heels thudded against the floor as you walked over to the pole, your hands coming up around it, and you slowly started walking around it in a seductive manner. Your left heel came up around the pole, and you leaned your body back. The song by bishop briggs-river giving you the right tempo to move your body around. Your head fell back as you twirled round the pole, and you slid down it. Your hands moved down the pole, and you pulled yourself back up. The crowd of men, and the couple stray females threw money up onto the stage, and you got down onto your hands and knees, and crawled to the edge of the stage. You leaned your head down, and you ran your tongue across your bottom lip slowly, seductively. Your hand reached out for the money, and you tucked it into the red frilly bra, and spun around, putting your body into a split, and leaning backwards to look at the crowd upside down. Your hands came out above your head, grabbing the stray bills, and you pulled your hands down your body, tucking them away into the band of your matching panties. You rolled over onto your stomach, lifting your legs up, and you rolled your head to the side. A man off to your left reached for you, shoving a few 20's into your panties and you looked at him. Thankfully he sat back down, but you sneered regardless. You pushed yourself up, and you started for the pole again but someone grabbed your ankle, and shouted at you.</p><p>Before you were able to react, Kylo was behind him, and he grabbed his wrist, snapping it back in one swift motion. You couldn't hear what Kylo whispered into his ear, but the man got to his feet, holding onto his wrist, and hurried out of the club. Kylo looked up to you, his golden-emerald eyes illuminated by the lights all around the stage, and you narrowed your eyes at him. This was the first time he'd actually sat at the stage, instead of going right to the back rooms.</p><p>You turned from him, going back to the pole and you grabbed onto it with boths hands, looking right to Kylo, and slowly running your hands down it. You saw him shift a bit in his chair, his gaze locked onto you. You wrapped your right leg around it, and you pushed your groin right up against the pole, tipping your head back and sliding down it, onto your ass. You pulled your body up, grinding against it.</p><p>Kylo's face flushed, his arousal growing in his pants as he watched you grind against the pole, his mind wandering to dark places. He'd give you something to grind against. He could see you were obviously trying to tease him on purpose, and he got a devious thought. He could play this game. He'd win for sure. His head turned, averting his gaze from you, and he landed on a blond haired dancer with pigtails and a sucker in her mouth. His lips curled into a smirk, and he rose from his chair, making his way over to her promptly.</p><p>The blonde girl, Kik, AKA, Layla Lucky's head turned, her eyes widening when the notorious man was standing before her. Her cheeks lit up bright red, and she pushed the sucker out of her mouth. "What can I do for you?"</p><p>Kylo leaned in, putting his mouth right against her ear, and whispering ever so softly. "I need your help."</p><p>"Uh..." The blond shifted, her hands running over the sides of her booty shorts, and she swallowed hard. "With?"</p><p>"I'm playing a game, and I need your help to win."</p><p>"I'm not sure-" Before the girl could finish her sentence, Kylo had her wrist in his hand, and he was leading her through the club. He looked right in your direction, a smug smirk across his freckled face, and he winked right at you as he led Kiki into the back rooms. He pushed the door open into the hallway, and he pulled her into his body.</p><p>"Now, I need you to do me a favor." Kylo peered down at her, a dark glint in his eyes.</p><p>"Oh...okay." The girl stammered, reaching her other hand for the sucker that hung around her neck, bringing it back to her lips, and sucking at it nervously. She was intimidated by Kylo's demenaor, and the look in his eyes. It looked predatory.</p><p>"That girl on the stage, she's playing a dangerous game....What I need you to do, is go into that room right there, and moan as loudly as you can. Do you understand?" Kylo waited for her to nod her head, and he smirked. "Good. Here." He reliquinshed his grip on her wrist, reaching for the pocket of his suit, and he tugged out his wallet. He slipped her $400, tucking it into the black halter top upon her upper body, and he ushered her towards the room. His head turned hearing heels coming up from the end of the hallway, seeing the cute little red head coming up it. "Want to make some money?" His eyes wandered over her face, and down her soft lips, down to the black leather collar around her throat, then down to the bra that had sparkly rhinestones all over it, and to the matching set below.</p><p>"Depends..." Morgan, AKA, Princess Cherry tipped her head to the side, raising a brow into the air. "Hey, aren't you that guy that Y/N always does private dances for?"</p><p>"I am. Now, I need you to go onto that stage, and tell Y/N I'm back here in one of the red rooms with your friend that..."</p><p>Morgan's hand came up, stopping Kylo mid-sentence. "Wait, what friend?"</p><p>"The blond one with the pigtails and the sucker in her mouth." Kylo explained in a bitter tone. He pulled out another $400 and he pushed it into the girls bra, grinning. "Deal?"</p><p>"All I have to do is say that you're in there with Layla?"</p><p>"Yes." Kylo rolled his eyes into the back of his head.</p><p>"Alright." Morgan shrugged, and sauntered off down the hallway. She pushed the door open, stepping out into the main room, seeing your head turn, a hopeful glint in your eyes that it would be someone else. She clearly saw the disappointment in it when she saw her instead of Kylo. She pursed her lips, climbing up the stairs on the side of the stage, and slowly approached you. "Hey," She leaned in whispering into your ear. "Your dude's in the red room with Layla."</p><p>Your face twisted into a scowl, and your grip around the pole tightened. You glanced back to the crowd, and then back to the red head. "Can you take over for me? I'll split the money with you."</p><p>Morgan nodded, strutting over to the pole, and reached up for it, spinning her body around it slowly. She lowered herself down, flipping her red locks back as she did, and she smirked glancing out to the rowdy crowd. Her body came back up, looking to the DJ off in the corner of the stage, and signaled for her song to come on. The song cherry pie-by warrant came on, and Morgan's lips curled into a smirk. Grabbing onto the pole with both hands, and she pulled herself up onto it, hooking her heel onto the pole, and sliding herself up it even further. She wrapped her knee around it, and she leaned her body back, letting her hair dangle in the air, and her hands ran downn her breasts slowly, and grabbed back onto the pole. She slid down the pole, landing gracefully onto the floor, and she spun herself around crawling over to the edge of the stage, reaching for the money that was all across it.</p><p>Kiki sighed lowering herself down onto the couch, and she looked around. She felt slightly awkward about having to moan out for no reason, but being paid just to sit there, and not have to do anything, she couldn't pass that up. She pushed the sucker out of her mouth with her tongue, and she parted her lips, moaning out softly at first, and then louder as she got the feel for it.</p><p>Your heels clicked loudly against the floor as you stormed down the hallway, stopping as soon as you heard moaning on the other side of the door. Your rage consumed you, grabbing the door handle, twisting it and shoving it open full force. Your eyes narrowed, looking right at Kiki, and ....Just Kiki. Confusion ran rampant over your features and your body slumped. "What the hell Layla?"</p><p>Kiki couldn't contain her laughter, or her amusement. She chuckled softly, grabbing the sucker, and slinging it around on her finger as she rose to her feet. "I'm sorry. The look on your face is too priceless." She put her hand onto your cheek, and she rubbed it gently. "You're too cute. Really."</p><p>"Why..." You turned, following her body as she stepped out into the hallway.</p><p>"Money." Kiki rubbed her fingers together, swaying her hips slightly as she sauntered off back to the main part of the club.</p><p>You stood there, in the doorway of the red room baffled. Why would Kylo pretend to do something like that? For what reason? Your mind started racing, and your heart started beating hard against your chest. Your fingers curled into your palms, balling into fists. You weren't generally a jealous person, so it was hard to understand why Kylo taking Kiki into the red room would piss you off so much, but it had.</p><p>"Jealous?" Kylo stepped out from no where yet again, and his golden-honey eyes traveled up and down your body, slowly.</p><p>"That's not funny. And no, I'm not jealous." You snapped, rolling your eyes into the back of your head. You whimpered when Kylo's body pinned you against the door casing, and he leaned down, his lips almost against yours.</p><p>"Oh? So you got off stage, and came storming back here for no reason?" Kylo's brows lifted slightly, a smirk displaying across his beautifully marked features. His nose pressed onto yours, and he breathed out a hot breath upon your lips. When your body almost melted from that action alone, he stepped away from you and into the room. "Come. Sit. We have to talk."</p><p>The was the most serious Kylo had sounded in all the time you knew him. You gathered yourself, slowly stepping away from the door way, and into the room, crossing your arms over your chest, and sending daggers with your eyes Kylo's direction. You were unamused at him still, finding his little stunt not the least bit funny. Perhaps you were jealous? But for what reason? He had no obligations to you, nor was he obliged to stick with just you as a dancer.</p><p>"So, about last night..." Kylo's head rolled slowly from one direction to the other, leaning back into the cushioned couch, bringing his elbows up onto the head rest, and smirking when he finally looked to you. "I did that for you."</p><p>"Well please...don't do it again. My boss, Hux, the carrot topped fucker, who takes my money, he's not happy about it. Duncan was a high paying customer. Now Hux is blaming me." Your eyes widened when Kylo's arm came off from the couh, and he rose to his feet. You slumped again, and a wetness pooled between your legs as he got closer and closer to you.</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>"Whatever you're thinking of doing, please don't."</p><p>"Did you not like my gift Y/N?" Kylo's head tilted, a dangerous look flashing through his beautiful, mezmorizing eyes. "Tell me why you didn't tell the cops it was me." He slid his hand up to your hip, and gripped it roughtly.</p><p>"I...I'm scared." You forced the words out from your lips, your eyes staying glued onto Kylo's face to read his expressions. He had none. He was blank. Emotionless. You moaned when he put more pressure onto your hip, finding your body leaning into his touch.</p><p>"Of what?"</p><p>"You."</p><p>"Hm." Kylo pulled his hand from your hip, circling you like a cat stalking its prey, taking in your body language. He noticed how your were staring to tremble as you stood before him, and he inhaled slightly. When he exhaled, he was behind you, his mouth against the side of your neck, ghosting the wamrth down your skin. "Is that so? So why," His hand came up once again, and pressed flat against your stomach. He worked it downwards, playing with the band of your panties, pulling them from your skin, and letting them snap back against it. "Are you always so wet whenever you're around me if I scare you?"</p><p>"I..." You closed your eyes, trying to clear your mind of any wandering throughts about his hand slipping down to your sex, and his fingers going inside you. You shuddered as he inched past the fabric against your skin, and you felt your body start shaking more. "I don't know."</p><p>"Awe, come on Y/N, tell me the truth. You," Kylo's lips took the bottom part of your ear into his mouth, nibbling at it gently. "Want...." His palm pressed against your clit and he rubbed it a little. "Me. Admit it." He curled his index fingers downwards, and he slicked through your wet folds, the sound of your wetness filling both your ears.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Yes what?" That wasn't enough for Kylo. He wanted to hear the words from your lips. He wanted to hear how desperate, and needy they were. He needed to know the desire that was waithin you, begging to come out. He rubbed against your clit harder, dipping his finger futher into your folds, and right against your entrance. "Tell me."</p><p>"Yes, I want you." Kylo's hand pulled away. "Good." He stepped back, and he turned from you, walking back over to the couch and sitting down.</p><p>You were a mess standing before him, shaking and whimpering in protest from his lack of touch. Your panties were drenched, and you could only imagine the look across your face. "That's what you wanted to hear then?" Your mouth quivered as you spoke, your eyes watching him as he sucked your juices off of his finger. You watched his tongue movements attentively, wishing his tongue was between your legs again, devouring you.</p><p>"So I can expect you to never tell on me then? No matter what I do?" Kylo's hand pulled from his mouth, dropping it down to his large thigh, and he tilted his head off to the side. "Well?"</p><p>"Depends..."</p><p>"On?" Kylo's intrigue was peaked.</p><p>"What you do."</p><p>"I see." Kylo mused to himself, amused. He had you. He had you hook, line and sinker, you just didn't know it yet. "Do you want to see it?" He caught your eyes glimpsing to his groin, and he rose a brow into the air. When you looked away, blushing he let out a dark chuckle. "Don't be shy now Y/N, we're just getting to know one another. I plan on getting to know every single inch of you, inside and out. Now answer the question. Do. You.Want. To.See.My.Cock."</p><p>Kylo's casual demeanor was what shocked you the most. How blunt he was, his lack of shame. He knew he was fucking attractive, and girls literally swooned over him. He had to of. He knew he was a literal walking talking sex god. And you were lucky enough to get to be the one he fancied. You were flattered, you were, but you were also terrified. Kylo was obsessed with you, you were slowly starting to piece that together, and it scared you. He'd killed over a little incident like the mayor's son. Granted, Duncan deserved to get his ass beat, but death? Wasn't that a little much? Wasn't this wrong? Being attracted to a murderere? It was wrong. You knew that, deep down somewhere, but it was tucked away into the furthest part of your mind. "Yes." The words came out with thought, and as soon as they had, and Kylo's hand moved to his belt, undoing it with one swift motion, your heart throbed even faster and louder than before.</p><p>Kylo could hear it clearly, and he smirked. "Relax. Come sit beside me." He patted the spot beside him on the couch, and he smiled faintly. It was taking every ounce of self control he had not to stand up, grab you, throw you down, shove himself into you, and suck your blood dry. He was impressed with himself if he was being honest. He wasn't usually one for self control. He pulled the belt apart, and undid the button of his expensive black dress pants. He grabbed the zipper, and tugged it down slowly. He waited for you to sit beside him, and he pushed his hips up, and grabbed onto the band of his pants, tugging them down. Now he sat there, his boxers exposed to you, and he smirked when your eyes went right to his groin again. "Want to touch my cock?"</p><p>"I..." Your eyes lifted up, seeing the seriousness in his eyes. "Yes." From what you could see already and what you've felt from your sessions, he wasn't small. In fact, he was monstrous, and thick. You were sure of it. Yet, still, you weren't prepared for the thickness, the length, and the bulging protruding, pulsing veins that ran up his length. The head was a mushroom, red and swollen, dripping with his pre-cum, and your mouth started salivating.</p><p>"Well, go on then." Kylo leaned back, and he grunted when your hand came up, curling around him quickly. "Slowly. Work the head." He instructed, groaning softly when you obeyed him. "Good girl."</p><p>Your face washed over a dark shade of red, your heart thudding loudly against your chest, and your lips sucked in a sharp breath at his appraisal. Your thumb brushed over his head, coating it in his arousal, and slicking it down the side. You moved your hand slowly, wanting to bring as much pleasure to him as you could. Your own sexual frustration peaking as his hips started to gyrate and roll into your touch. Your body felt like it was on fire, sweat dripping down it. Despite how into this you were, you couldn't help but think about how he'd killed for you. What else had he done? How long had he been infatuated with you, and why now? After a year? What made now so special? Your mind was racing, and as if he'd heard your thoughts, he spoke in a deep whisper that shook you to your core.</p><p>"I've been watching you for awhile...." Kylo pushed his hands flat onto the top of the cushion, pushing his hips up further, and moving them up and down. His head tipped back, eyes fluttering into the back of his head as you pleased him. He could feel your internal crisis, and he chuckled through a grunt. "You look so beautiful when you're sleeping. So peaceful. Angelic really?"</p><p>Your hand stopped moving, uncurling from around him, and you pulled your body back, looking to his pleasured expression. "What? You watch me in my sleep? Ky....kylo..that's ...not..okay."</p><p>Kylo's head bowed down, his eyes flashing dangerously as he stared into your own. He could almost taste the fear rising inside of you, which only made him hornier. He rose a brow. "Is that so? So why do you always sleep so undressed unless you want someone to look at you? You're not stupid, so don't pretend you are. It's not cute." He leaned forwards, his hands coming up, and he reached his right one for you chin, putting two fingers under it. "I know you know someone's been watching you. You can feel it. "</p><p>"That's been you?" Your hand came up, grabbing his wrist, and pulling his hand away from your face. You slid back on the couch, shaking your head. "That's creepy."</p><p>"Hm." Kylo chuckled again, lifting his body up, and placing his hands ou in front of him. He crawled across the top of the couch, and on top of your body. He cocked his head to the side, looking your face over carefully. "That's why you leave you curtains drawn, and walk around half naked, because it's so creepy to be watched by someone right?" His tone was now darker, mocking.</p><p>You whimpered, pressing your back into the couch to try to get away from him. You were shaking, almost violently so, peering up to his face, beads of sweat dripping from your forehead. "No, I don't...I don't do that on purpose."</p><p>"Could have fooled me." Kylo shrugged, and he pushed his body up from yours, leaning back against the couch again. He brought his hand up to his throbbing, aching cock, and he curled his fingers around it. "Either you can finish me off, or you can watch me." He started pumping his hand up and down himself, groaning softly, and closing his eyes shut. He bucked his hips up into himself.</p><p>You watched him attentively from your laying down position on the couch, trying to process his words. He was right. You'd been so careless about how you were living your life, basically giving psychopaths an open invitation to stare into your window, and watch you. You'd always locked your apartment, but clearly that wasn't safe either. Kylo still some how managed to get in. Your hand came up, and you ran it down your stomach, bringing it up against your panty clad sex, and rubbing the wet fabric against your clit. A soft moan pressed through your lips, catching Kylo's attention.</p><p>Kylo smirked seeing you pleasuring yourself, and he grunted. "Just as I thought." He sounded cocky, arrogant even. He worked himself to the edge, and stopped, sliding his hand off of himself, and he reached for your own, pulling you to him. He positioned you up onto his lap, and he put his mouth to your neck, sinking his fangs in and sucking at it hard. He slipped his hand down, pressing his cock against your clothed clit, and he rubbed against it. He moaned into your flesh as he sucked your blood up.</p><p>Your mind turned to literal much as Kylo sucked your blood, and rubbed your clit with his throbbing cock. "Oh fuck." Pressure built in your abdomen, and you rocked your hips into Kylo's cock, putting more pressure against your sensitive bud, and you reached your arms behind you, gripping at his clothes and moaned louder as you stepped over the edge. You felt Kylo's warm sticky seed shoot up against your bare stomach, and you heard him moan into your mouth, the vibrations rushing down your neck, and you panted heavily. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, completely consumed into the lust.</p><p>Kylo pulled his fangs from your neck, lapping up the droplets of blood, and he whispered into your ear. "Thank you....." He grabbed your hips, lifting you up off of him, and placing you down onto the couch beside him. "Now, to take care of your boss." He tucked himself back into his pants, doing them back up, and securing the belt into place.</p><p>"Ky--kylo...wait...." You struggled to gather your composure, falling off the couch onto your knees, but he was already out the door, and gone. "Shit." You pushed yourself upwards to your feet, and stumbled to the door, trying to adjust yourself. You shoved the door open, and you watched the door to Hux's office close.</p><p>Hux's head rose from his monitors, smirking when he saw Kylo standing at the doorway. "Well,...this is a surprise. Can I help you?"</p><p>Kylo stepped to the desk, taking a minute to glance around the office, and then peered down to the monitors. "You've got cameras everywhere in this club huh? Isn't that an invasion of privacy for your dancers?"</p><p>"Only if someone says something about it." Hux studied Kylo over, trying to read his demeanor. He got nothing. Not even from his facial expression. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably, finally rising to his feet, and glaring at him. "Either tell me why-" Before Hux could finish his sentence, Kylo was around the desk and at his side.</p><p>Kylo's hand went to the back of Hux's head, shoving his head down, slamming his nose right into the desk, and he twisted it. He heard the crunch of the cartilage in his nose, and then saw the blood pool around his face. He groaned, and pulled his head up, shoving him down into his chair. "If you ever put your hands on Y/N, or any of these girls again, I'll do a lot worse than this." He reached his hand into his pocket, paid Hux, and walked for the door.</p><p>"You mother fucker! You won't get away with this!" Hux held his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.</p><p>The door opened, and Kylo stepped out past you smirking. "Kylo...what did you..." You peered into Hux's office realizing he'd broken his nose. Shock came over you, and your mouth fell open. When you turned again, Kylo was gone. 'Fuck..' Something about seeing Hux with a broken nose set right with you. He deserved it. He deserved a lot more than that, but you didn't want Kylo to be the one to do it, again, not wanting him to get in trouble. You paced back and forth in the hallway, trying to decide how to handle the situation.</p><p>"Y/N, GET THE FUCK IN HERE!" Hux hollered loudly at you, grabbing the napkins, and holding them against his nose, tipping his head back.</p><p>You gulped, stepping into his office timdily. "Yes?"</p><p>"I want him fucking gone. If he ever comes back into this club again, it'll be your ass. Do you understand me? Best get your boy under control." Hux growled bitterly.</p><p>"Got it.' You rolled your eyes struggling to contain the smirk that wanted to break upon your features. You got back into the hallway, and you sighed. How were you going to tell Kylo he couldn't come into the club? Was Hux even thinking straight? Kylo was your best customer, not only was he going to lose money, but he was going to start a war. You could feel it in your stomach. You knew it in your heart.</p><p>[POV later on]</p><p>"He broke his nose?" The blonde piggy tailed dancer spoke through sucking on her sucker, her eyes wide with amusement. "That's fucking awesome."</p><p>"That's terrible. Is he okay?" Bunny/Aimee frowned, shaking her head rapidly as she looked to you standing in the middle of the room, smirking. "He's going to take it out on us, you know that right?"</p><p>"I do, but it's not like I told him to. He just...did it...." You tried to explain the situation, knowing it was useless to try. Kylo's mind worked in mysterious ways, and you weren't even going to try to begin to understand them. "Honestly, Hux deserved it."</p><p>"She's not wrong." Morgan/Princess Cherry replied, looking to the group of dancers, applying a new coat of lipstick upon her lips. "He's a royal fuck wad." She shrugged, looking back into the mirror of her vanity. "He's not going to have Kylo stop coming in. He pays you too much money for him to make him stop."</p><p>"Speaking of, what the fuck was that shit earlier?" Your arms crossed over your chest, your hip popping out, and you scowled. "Some bullshit is what they was."</p><p>"Honestly, it was funny, and you were so mad, for what?" Kiki/Layla Lucky grimaced, sucking on the end of her sucker, her eyes glinting witha false innocence. "Just saying."</p><p>"I wasn't the least bit amused."</p><p>"Have you two.....done it yet?" Bunny's curious mind had been pondering it for awhile. The tension between you and Kylo didn't go unnoticed from the group of dancers. Or by anyone. It was pungent, sparks visibly flying through the air whenever you two made eye contact. It was undeniable.</p><p>"N..No...." Your cheeks lit up red. "I can't fuck him...."</p><p>"Why?" Morgan blinked, applying a new layer of eye liner.</p><p>"He's...He's..it's complicated." You couldn't exactly fill them in on the details of your reasonings why you and Kylo just couldn't be. He was a psychopath, granted a hot one, he fit the profile of a psychotic man on the verge of a mental break. What if he had killed more than just Duncan? Now that you thought about it, you nibbled your bottom lip, a wave of fear slamming into you. "I just can't okay? Let's drop it."</p><p>"Okay, cranky pants. Maybe you should. You're cranky as fuck.." Bunny teased, sticking her tongue out at you.</p><p>The rest of the night went by quickly, the money piling up immensely, and you took your share, bringing your cut for Hux to him, sliding it under the door in an envelope not wanting to have any more face to face interactions with him than you needed to. As you walked down the sidewalk, your phone rang. You blinked, reaching your hand into the pocket, and tugged it out. Unknown. Kylo.</p><p>"Hello?" You answered in a question rather than a statement.</p><p>"Tell me what you're favotire thing in the whole world is."</p><p>"Uh...what do you mean?" Your brows furrowed together, and you stopped walking to take a look around to see if you could see Kylo lurking in the shadows anywhere. Of course you didn't. Nor would you. You knew that.</p><p>"I mean, what is your absolute favorite thing in the entire world? What brings you the most joy?" Kylo's tone was flat, bored almost. He crouched down, looking at you below him from the rooftop, following your movements down the sidewalk. He chuckled when you turned around, looking down one end of the sidewalk and then down the other. "Stop trying to find me. You won't. If it's any comfort, I'm alway watching you....."</p><p>"That's....that's not comforting Kylo." Your heart beat so loudly, it thudded through your ear and into the phone. Kylo could hear it. You heard a groan from the other end, and you whimpered. "Where are you? Why don't you just come out and talk to me?"</p><p>"Because this is too fun. It's amusing to see you squirm. Now answer the question Y/N."</p><p>"I like animals. Animals bring me great joy. I love them." A small 'hmm' from the other line made your mind race. What was he going to do now? Leave you a dead animal on your doorstep, or on your fire escape? You internally panicked. "Kylo, whatever you're thinking of doing, please don't...."</p><p>"Remember to close your blinds tonight." Kylo hung the phone up, slipping it into his pocket, and watching you round the corner.</p><p>When you got back to your apartment, you were in pure chaos mode, praying the maker that Kylo hadn't done anything stupid. Your heart sank into your chest when you saw a small cardboard box in front of your door. Your eyes widened, and you slowly approached it. Another bloody note upon it, that read</p><p>Happiness is fleeting, as are all things in life. Enjoy while you can.</p><p>You crumbled the note up, shoving it into your pocket, your hands coming up as you crouche down in front of the box, and started to open it. Utter fear took a hold of you, and you pulled the edges of the box open, glancing down inside. Your heart stopped when you saw what was inside, tears swelling in your eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You cant run or hide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tw- graphic language, torture scene that's gory, and detailed, oral sex, blood, fingering, stalking, drug use</p><p>read, comment, vote</p><p> </p><p>Your hands reached into the box, fingers carefully curling around the little kitten inside of the box, and pulling it out, bringing it against your chest. You stood up, looking down into the little black kittens beautiful golden eyes, staring right up at you. It meowed softly, the tiniest little squeak following it, and her paws pressed into your arm, starting to sponge you. Your eyes filled with tears, blinking to rid your vision of the watery contents, and you kicked the box aside. You were a bit scattered trying to grab your keys from your pocket, not wanting to drop the kitten. The keys dangled from your fingers, and you shoved it into the key hole, twisting it, and pushing the door open. Nala came rushing across the floor, her head lifting up, her nose in the air, and she yowled at you, rubbing against the outside of your leg and then in between them. The end of her tail flicked rapidly, and you bent at the waist, putting the tiny black kitten out so Nala could smell her.</p><p>Nala's tongue flicked out from her mouth, and dragging over the kittens face. You thought your heart was going to explode from the adorableness of it all. Kylo sure knew how to pull at your heart strings. A kitten? How did he get it here so fast? You literally just got off the phone with him? It was late. Where had he gotten it from? You kicked the door closed with the heel of your boot, and you sighed watching the kitten stumble across the floor, getting its barrings as she chased after Nala into your bed room. You tugged the purse off your shoulder, draping it onto the hangar, and you bit your bottom lip gently.</p><p>The sound of your phone ringing in your pocket snapped you out of your daze, your hand lazily reaching into your pants pocket and tugging out the electronic device. You didn't bother reading who it was, you felt it in your gut that it was Kylo. When you answered, you had a coiness in your voice.</p><p>"A kitten? You got me a kitten?"</p><p>"You said it make you happy." Kylo's voice was soft, almost a whisper. "You look beautiful by the way."</p><p>Your face paled at his words, your head spinning around quickly to the window across the apartment, seeing the blinds pulled open. "Haha, very funny Kylo." You hurried across your apartment floor, peering through the glass down to the street below you. You didn't know it but Kylo was in the apartment complex across the street from you, watching you from the window that looked right into yours. "You're kidding right?"</p><p>"Of course not. I'd never lie to you. Get some rest. I'll see you later." With that, the called ended, and all you heard was deafening silence on the other end. You couldn't help but notice he didn't say 'I'll see you tomorrow' like he usually did. He said 'I'll see you later.' Perhaps you were just overthinking it, but your mind flooded. Paranoia coursed through your veins, and mild arousal, thinking of whether he'd meant he'd actually see you later, or he meant later, as in tomorrow later. Your hand grabbed the curtain, tugging it over the window, taking one last glimpse around to search for Kylo.</p><p>Nala and the new kitten rushed out of your bedroom, rolling around and playing with one another, and your face lit up seeing how well they were getting along. Kylo really pulled a slick move with the kitten. How did he know you so well? How much else did he know about you? How was he managing to do all of these things? How was he everywhere, and no where at the same time? Your mind started pounding as you thought about it, rubbing your temples with your middle and index fingers, and walking away from the window into the bedroom. You stripped down, looking to the slit in the curtain out to the fire escape, and you pursed your lips together. Your hand grabbed the robe from the closet door knob, and you wrapped it around your body, pulling the strings around your stomach, and stepping to the window. You pulled the curtain back just a bit, looking around, and then pulling the ends together tightly.</p><p>[Kylo's Pov]</p><p>Kylo waited for the light in your bedroom to go off, letting him know you were going to sleep. He waited a few more minutes, and he spun on his heels, looking to the younger raven haired male that he'd drained dry on his bed. He moved quietly through the apartment, opening the door just enough to glance out into the hallway to make sure the coast was clear and stepped out. He kept the door cracked, knowing someone in the building, be it a neighbor, or passerby would be far too curious not to see what was happening. Someone would find the body.</p><p>Kylo's leather dress shoes thudded against the sidewalk as he strolled down the street, the streets lights illuminating his path as he made his way to the parking garage he'd parked his car in. He pulled his hand that had been stuffed into his black dress pants out, keys in fingers, and he pressed the unlock button. A black camaro in front of him, lights flashed and the doors clicked unlocked. He reached for the drivers side door, tugging it open, and lowering himself down into the leather seat. He pushed the key into the ignition, starting it up, and he mused to himself at the way the engine purred in his ears. He was rich, loaded, but it had come at the cost of losing a lot of people that he loved. Through no fault of his own. Through the fault of the man who had turned him into this monster.</p><p>He pressed the gas, shifting the gear down into R, and speeding backwards in the parking garage, and shoved the gear into D, pressing onto the gas pedal again, speeding off out into the desolate street. He obliged by the speed limit, not wanting to draw anymore unwanted attention to him than need be, making his way towards the club. He whipped into the parking lot, seeing Hux's yellow mustang parked around out back still. "Predictable...Probably fucking one of the dancers." Kylo was fully aware of Hux's relationships with the dancers here, and he didn't like it. He'd minded his business for as long as he could, but something lit aflame in him when he found out he hurt you.</p><p>Kylo turned the key, the engine humming off, and he shoved his door open, grabbing onto the top of the car, and tugging his large body outwards. He heard the sound of a door opening, and laughter explode through the empty parking lot, seeing Bunny/Aimee, and Hux's arms around one another, drunkenly walking in the direction of Hux's mustang. Kylo sneered, disappearing into the shadows.</p><p>Bunny noticed the strange car first, grabbing Hux's shirt on his side, and tugging at it to get his attention. "Hux, who's car is that?" Her words were slurred a bit, but still coherent enough for him to understand.</p><p>Hux's head turned, his baby blue eyes looking the car over slowly. "I want to say......" He paused, unable to finish his sentence due to his drunken state. "I don't know." He chuckled, his body swaying from side to side, and he shook his head. "Come on baby, let's go back to my place. I got some blow. We can stay up all night and fuck."</p><p>"Sorry dear," Kylo whispered from behind the girl, his hand coming up around her mouth, his fingers pinching her nose, and he held her hip tightly, until her body stopped writhing around, and she went limp in his arms. He scooped her up, walking with large strides over to the back door of the club, and he used his elbow to turn the door handle, and open it. He carried her down the back room hallways, stepping into the nearest red room, and he gently lowered her down onto the couch. "Sorry to cut your fun short, but I've got something I need to handle." Without much ado, Kylo was back out in the parking lot, coming up on Hux far easier than he'd planned. Hux wasn't even aware that Bunny was gone, he was mumbling to himself, his hand waving around half full of an amber colored liquid, barely being able to hold himself up.</p><p>Kylo looked Hux up and down, finding this far too easy. Hurting Hux in this state, that wasn't fun. It was as easy as taking candy from an infant. Not his style. He needed more amusement. He needed him to be aware of what he was doing to him, and knowing exactly why. Also, he wanted him to feel every ounce of pain he could. "Hux."</p><p>Hux's vision was blurry as it was, and he squinted his eyes right at Kylo, trying to see who it was. "Who's there?" He swung his hand forwards, the bottle sliding out from his grasp, and flying through the air.</p><p>Kylo caught it effortlessly, bringing the bottle up to his lips, and took a swig from it. He hissed out a breath, and he scoffed. "Not even expensive shit. Cheap shit." He let the bottle fall to the tar parking lot, the glass smashing to pieces around his feet. He stepped right onto the pile of glass, crunching beneath the weight of his foot, and he grabbed Hux's upper arm, tugging him towards the club. "Let's get you sobered up."</p><p>"I don't want to be sober. My nose was broken from a fucking walking talking fridge earlier, and I want to bury my cock in a warm hole and forget about my day. Let go of me..." Hux tugged at his arm, only for Kylo to drag him quicker into the club, down the hallway, and out into the main part.</p><p>Kylo spun Hux around, pushing him down into one of the chairs in front of the stage, and he walked over behind the bar, grabbing a shot glass, and a bottle of Johnnie Walker Scotch, and poured himself a shot. He downed it quickly, slowly dragging his tongue over his fangs, looking to Hux shift around in the chair. "Stop moving you're going to...." He trailed off when Hux's body thudded against the ground. Kylo shook his head, pouring himself another shot. "Don't go anywhere." He pushed the door open to the dressing rooms, glancing from vanity to vanity in search of one thing in particular. Hand cuffs. He found some at Morgans/Princess Cherry's section, and twirled the metal around one of his large fingers, strolling back out into the main part of the club. Hux had managed to crawl for the door, but he didn't get very far because of his disorientation in his drunk state.</p><p>Kylo scowled, reaching down, and cuffing his right wrist, dragging him across the floor, uncaringly towards the stage. He picked him up to his feet with one swift motion of his arm, a hard tug. He climbed up onto the stage, tugging Hux's back over the edge, getting a groan from him as he did, and he dragged him across the stage, cuffing the free cuff around the pole. He secured him to it, not trusting he wouldn't try and run if he didn't. "I'll be right back, get comfortable." Kylo walked across the stage, descending down the stairs, and making his way back through the club to his car. He gathered his intended supplies, carrying them firmly in his hands as he strutted back to the back door, and tugging it open. He glanced to Bunny still fast asleep on the couch as he passed the red room, and pushed the door open aggressively, stepping back into the main part. He went to the front of the stage, dropping the pliers down first, then the little pieces of metal he had down last. He took a moment to look over Hux's body leaned to the side, his eyes half-lidded and glossy. "Pathetic. Look at yourself. You have it all Hux. You built this club up from ruins, yet, here you are, a mere skud mark on my boot in the world. A poor excuse for a man really." Kylo turned away from the stage, going back to get himself yet another shot, downing it, and pouring another one. He didn't drink this one. He held it tightly in his hand, sauntering back over to the stage. "You know, you should treat your girls with more respect. You should never make them do something their not comfortable with." He placed the shot glass of booze down ont the stage, putting both hands down and swing his body up onto it. He crouched down onto his knees, inching over to Hux's body, and he grabbed his chin, pulling his gaze to meet his. "You don't deserve to be alive."</p><p>Hux whimpered at the pressure on his chin, and he blinked a couple times, struggling to process what was happening. He didn't know what was about to happen to him. He only saw a blurry figure before him, mumbling gibberish at him. He felt like he was in danger, but he couldn't do anything about it.</p><p>"You have no idea what I'm saying do you?" When Hux nodded, Kylo rolled his eyes into the back of his head. He snapped his hand away, reaching to his side for the pliers. "We'll start with this." He pushed two fingers into Hux's mouth, bringing the end of the pliers to Hux's mouth, and he sighed. He gripped onto his two front teeth, and with one swift motion, he ripped them from the gums Blood spewed from Hux's lips, down over the top of Kylo's hand, and a scream filled the entire club.</p><p>"Shhh." Kylo shoved his hand over his mouth, glaring at him. "Shut up." He glanced around for a minute, seeing the stereo system off to the side of the stage, and he got an idea. He shot up, walking quickly to the player, and he pressed play. The song 'Devil you know' came on through the speakers, and Kylo's head cranked from one side to the other, feeling it in his soul. He walked back over to Hux's bent over body, reaching down for his hair, and tangling his fingers in it. He pulled his head back, and he smirked, his sharp fangs hanging out. "You starting to get sobered up yet?"</p><p>Hux spit out blood, letting out another holler, only for Kylo to spin around, and he shoved the pliers back into his mouth.</p><p>By the time Kylo was done ripping all of Hux's teeth from his mouth, Hux's entire body was coated in the blood, his cheeks were swollen, and his voice had been lost from screaming so loudly. He could barely get out a whimper. Kylo placed the bloody teeth into the shot glass, and he pursed his lips together. "How's about we make sure you'll be out of work for awhile. Let you think about what you've done." Kylo rose up from his crouched position, stepping to Hux's leg, and he lifted his foot up. He stomped down on his knee cap, shattering it from the the weight behind it.</p><p>Hux was too weak to scream, barely able to push the blood that kept filling his mouth out. He had indeed sobered up, about half-way getting his teeth ripped from his mouth. His eyes closed, his body desperately wanting to slip into unconsciousness. Kylo wouldn't have that though. He was almost done but not quite.</p><p>Kylo grabbed Hux's left hand, studying it, dropped it down, then grabbed his right. His dominant hand. He reached for the metal rods, and he pushed them under his fingers nails, wedging them against the skin. He groaned when Hux gurgled blood from his throat. Kylo pushed two more in, and he let his hand fall down. He himself was covered in the man's blood, but he didn't care. "I think we're done here....Actually..." Kylo pursed his lips, reaching into his back pocket, and tugging his knife out. He flipped it open, and he reached inside Hux's mouth, grabbing onto his tongue, and pulling it out. With one swift cut, Hux's tongue was cut in half, more blood gushing out, and Hux fell out.</p><p>Kylo grimaced, kicking Hux's foot to the side, and he looked around the club. He held the half tongue in his hand tightly, walking down the stairs, and making his way out of the club to his car. </p><p>[POVS later on]</p><p>Something thudded loudly in your apartment, starling you awake. Your body shot up, your eyes looking right out your doorway, and you called out. "Who is there?" You pushed the covers down, slinging your legs over the edge of the bed, and both cats got up from the bed and darted out of the room. "Get back here..." You tried to call to them, but of course they didn't listen. You made your way around the bed, slowly getting to the doorway. You looked through the darkness, but nothing was there. That you could see. You flipped the switch on, the light above lighting up most of the apartment, and you gasped when you saw the bloody tongue and a note upon your kitchen table. You should have run right there, you should have reached for your phone and called the cops. You didn't. Instead, you approached the table, your eyes wandering over the tongue displayed upon the note, and you grabbed the edge of the letter, tugging it out from under it. You shuddered a bit, reading the note over that read.</p><p>He'll never disrespect you again.</p><p>You knew right then and there, Kylo had cut Hux's tongue out. Luckily for you, that's all you knew for now. You glanced between the letter, the tongue, then to the letter again, sucking in a harsh breath of air. You felt light headed suddenly, overwhelmed. You stumbled backwards, and you started falling towards the ground. Your eyes closed expecting a hard impact, instead you felt warm arms and you were pulled into the warm body the warm arms belonged to. Kylo.</p><p>Kylo smiled when you looked up to him, and he spoke softly. "I got you." He pushed your body back upright, holding onto your waist to make sure you were sturdy. "You got my note, and my other gift."</p><p>"I don't feel good." Again, your body went limp, and again, Kylo caught you. He scooped you up into his arms, and he carried you through your apartment into your bedroom. He lowered you down upon your mattress, and he pulled his arms out from under you. "I have an idea what might make you feel better." He climbed up onto the bed, using his hands to tug your legs apart. "Nothing better than some oral sex to get the blood going."</p><p>You moaned when his hands pushed your legs apart, exposing your bare sex to him, still only being in your bathrobe from earlier. You immediately felt warmth, and wetness between your legs, and you found your body bucking up into him already.</p><p>"Ah, Ah, Ah,." Kylo's hand went to your upper abdomen, pushing your hips back down. "Patience." He lowered his head down, pressing his lips against your thigh, leaving wet kisses upon it. He used his sharp teeth to tug your robe upwards, giving him much easier access to your soft flesh. He grazed his fangs over your upper thigh, working down to your inner thigh, and sinking them lightly into the flesh. Just enough to draw some blood he could lap up. And he did, rapidly, not wanting to miss a drop of it. He groaned out, his hand that had been holding onto your hip moving down to your clit and he rubbed at it gently.</p><p>"Ohhh...." Kylo hadn't been wrong. You seemingly snapped out of your lightheaded state, focusing your undivided attention onto his actions, and how your body was feeling because of them. Pleasured. Needy. Desire rushing through your veins, taking complete hold of you. Your hands reached for Kylo's hair, wanting to play with it as he was between your legs. You whimpered in protest when he lowered his head down, his fingers coming off your clit, and he grazed a single fang against your sensitive bud. Your body jolted at the sharp sensation, your eyes filling with surprise. "Opp."</p><p>Kylo enjoyed your little noise, wanting to try to get you to make it again. He sank his fang into the hood of your clit, pulling it up, and piercing it just so. Just enough to bleed, but not enough to cut through it. His tongue came up, twirling around the bloody nerve, and he did indeed get another mewl from you. His cock grew against the confines of his boxers and pants, mild discomfort building. He pulled his fang away, sinking both of them into the shaven pelvis, and sucking at the flesh hard as the blood pooled on it. His tongue moved down to your clit, licking the blood up, then back to the wounds above it. The taste of your blood made Kylo's entire body feel like it was being lit on fire. It was bitter sweet, and intoxicating. Like a drug. He couldn't get enough of it. He drew his hands, moving his mouth down and sucking hard at your clit again. His hand came up beneath him, playing with your wet folds with two fingers, easing them inside of you, and gently starting a pace into you.</p><p>Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, your back arching up and your heels digging into the mattress. You rolled from one side to the other, Kylo's tongue flicking rapidly against your clit, in all the right ways. He was skilled at what he did. No doubt about it. Your body heated, your head filling with images of him climbing up onto you, sinking his teeth into your neck, fucking you sensenless, and then forcing you to drink his blood, turning you into a vampire like him. Then it hit you. He was an actual, real life vampire. This wasn't a joke. Kylo was a fucking vampire. You could be a vampire. "I want...I want..it."</p><p>Kylo's mouth came off of your clit, his eyes traveling up your body, and he tugged his glistening bloody lips upwards into a smirk. "You're going to don't worry."</p><p>"No...I want to be like you..." You wiggled around a bit, wanting the contact back against your clit. As if he'd read your mind, yet again, his fingers went back up to your sensitive bud, and applied pressure against it.</p><p>"I'm not sure you're ready to live this kind of lifestyle yet. But soon." Kylo slid his tongue between his fingers, pulling your hood up, and he flicked his tongue right against the overly sensitive bud now, grimacing as your body rolled around. He moved his hand up, pinning your body back down onto the mattress and he increased his pace inside of you. His eyes shut, focusing on bringing you as much pleasure as he possibly could. His togue worked with precise movements, up and down, and side to side. His fingers spread apart inside of you, dragging against your spongy walls, and then back up inside you. He curled them upwards, finding your sweet spot in no time, and rubbing against it.</p><p>Your body turned into a total puddle from Kylo's actions, all tenseness that had been in it, disappearing. Sweat slicked your body, and your eyes fluttered open and shut. "Fuck Kylo." He increased his pace with his fingers, non stop lapping at your clit. Your feet slid up the bed, moving around frantically the closer you got your orgasm. Your hips rocked again, and he grunted against your clit sending vibrations around your whole pussy. "FUCK!" You gripped your breasts, and your body started to shake as he brought you to climax. He didn't stop, working you into the aftermath of your bliss, sweat dripping from your forehead, and your breath a heavy pant. When you came down from your high, Kylo was gone. Confusion came over you, and you searched the room for him. "Kylo?" He was gone. You knew it.</p><p>[Morning POV]</p><p>"Holy shit, did you fucking see what happened to Hux?" Morgan came rushing out of the club, being ushered out by two police officers. She grabbed your arm, and she tugged it, pulling you off to the side. "He was found in a fucking skirt, his teeth all out of his head in a shot glass on the stage. He was cuffed to it, his knee cap shattered, and his tongue cut out of his head." She sounded far too excited for this predicament.</p><p>You felt sick again, pulling your arm out from her hold, and you leaned against the wall of the club, trying to collect yourself. You held back the retch that wanted to come out, and you breathed through your nose, inhaling hard, and exhaling even harder. "Holy shit..Is he dead?"</p><p>"Nah, they're putting him onto a stretcher now, but police are saying that it had to be someone he pissed off. It's personal." Morgan's giddiness made you even sicker.</p><p>"Morgan, that's not okay." You glanced up, the sickly feeling starting to come on even harder. Your attention drew to the door as the stretcher came out, and Hux on top of it, covered in blood. Your mouth fell open, and you turned away from them, throwing up on the sidewalk. You shook your head, stepping away, and you put your hand to your forehead. 'Kylo did that. Kylo fucking did that to Hux. He fucked him up. You have to get away from him. He's not good news. You have to flee. Run. Run as far and as fast as you can.'</p><p>"Are you okay?" Morgan stepped to your side, rubbing your back gently, and bending down to meet your face. "Want to go home?"</p><p>"No!" You answered rushed, pure panic in your voice. You were going to go home, but no one could know. No one could know you were leaving. You had to get away from Kylo. This wasn't okay. It was getting out of hand. You waved your hand at Morgan, and took off down the sidewalk, leaving the girl utterly perplexed as she stood there, taking details of everything that had happened around her.</p><p>You rushed into your bedroom, gathering as many things as you could, shoving them into an opened suitcase splayed open on your bed, and you rushed around the apartment like a chicken with its head cut off. You were completely unaware of the fact that Kylo could see your every move from where he was hidden away, and he was angry. You scooped up Nala, and Midnight throwing them into one carrier, and you grabbed the handle of your suitcase, and made your way for your door. The door flew up, nearly ripping off the hinges and Kylo stomped to you.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going Y/N?" Kylo's head cocked to the side, licking his fangs slowly. He had his hand behind his back and you caught that.</p><p>"What's behind your back Kylo?"</p><p>"Something to ease your distress." Before you could protest, or move, Kylo was at your side, needle plunged into your neck and he pushed the clear liquid into your blood stream. He caught the cat carrier when your grip loosened, and he let the cats out of it. He caught you next, scooping you up into his arms, and he glared down at you. "Did you really think you could try to run from me and I wouldn't stop you? Or find you? I always know where you are, and what you're doing. Come now princess. It's time to show you where I live." He sauntered off out of your apartment, making sure to close the door so the cats didn't get out. He'd come back for them. His main concern was getting you back to his place before the drug wore off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Addiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tw- graphic language, sexual situations, blood swapping, smut, oral, vaginal, fingering, multiple orgasm, murder </p><p>Read, comment, vote </p><p> </p><p>"Ky...lo..." Your throat was scratchy, an after effect of the drug Kylo had given you. You tried to clear it, but your mouth was totally dry. "Kylo?" Your brain felt like it was pounding against the back of your skull angrily. You felt lightheaded, and disoriented. Even your vision was cloudy, and blurry as you strained to look around in an attempt to figure out where you go. Large posts with engravings up the sides were at your sides, throughout the entire room. The crackling of a fireplace behind you caught your attention, your head spinning over your shoulder to look at the flickering flames. Your hands moved from their crossed positon over your lap, and up onto the velvet fabric covered arm rests of the large blood red cushioned chair you'd been placed in. You forced yourself to your feet, eyes trailing through the room, noting the dark almost gothic like aesthetic of the room. The darkened curtains hanging over the large windows, the black leather couch placed in front of the fire place. There was a dark red mahogany table off to your left, with matching stained wooden chairs around it. A bouquet of flowers in a black vase, the flowers red, and fully blossomed. Roses. Your lips curled a bit, and you took a step forwards.</p><p>"Thirsty?" Kylo seemingly appeared out of no where at your side, his large body appearing much smaller in the doorway that he stood in, a glass of water in his gloved hand. His eyes studied you over, noting how you tensed up when he spoke. "You're probably wondering where you are, and why you're here."</p><p>"I know why I'm here. You're a psychopath, and you drugged me and kidnapped me." Your words came out bitterly, dripping with pure venom. Your hands clenched at your sides, and you exhaled heavily. "As for where I am, I have no idea."</p><p>"My home but of course." Kylo's demeanor was calm, and he took a couple strides through the living room, over to your standing position. "Here." He held the glass out to you, his plump lips tugging at the corners into a strained smile.</p><p>Your hand smacked the glass out of his hand, it shattering as it made contact with the tiled floor. "Now what Kylo? What's your plan now?" In the blink of an eye, Kylo was behind you, his fingers brushing your hair behind your neck and over your other shoulder. His hot breath ghosting your skin as he breathed against the sensitive spot on your neck. Your heart dropped into your chest, beating hard.</p><p>"You know why you're here." Kylo's upper lip pulled up past his fangs, and he grazed them lightly over your skin. "You're mine." He sank his teeth into the pulsing vein, blood seeping from the two puncture wounds. His tongue took its sweet time collecting the droplets up, dragging it up your neck, and flicking from side to side. He didn't miss a droplet, but he let them trail down your skin. He felt you shudder against his hand that was placed onto your side, and he groaned softly.</p><p>"Kylo..." You moaned his name out, unintentionally. Your eyes shut, leaning back into his body as he pressed back into you. His hand around your hip moved downwards to the band of your pants, and he placed it firmly onto your stomach, tugging your body harder into his. His grunt against your neck made you moan again.</p><p>Kylo's fangs pulled from your neck, and he twirled the end of his wet muscle against the two holes, and he pressed his lips against the back of your ear. "Don't pretend you didn't want this when I was between your legs. You were begging for it." He sucked at your earlobe, sliding his hand down into your pants, and stopping with his palm pressed against your clit. "I can smell how turned on you are. I can taste it."</p><p>Your hands found Kylo's body behind you, your eyes still closed shut. Your hips rocked forwards, begging him for more friction against your sensitive bud. "Please..."</p><p>"Please what?" Kylo smirked, licking the blood on his lips slowly, curling his fingers down, playing with your wet folds. "Tell me what you want...."</p><p>Your knees buckled, Kylo's other hand catching your body, and pulling it back up. You stammered, your body warming under Kylo's touch. Your second heart beat pulsed rapidly against's Kylo's fingers, your core soaking his fingers as he teased them around your entrance.</p><p>"Come on. Say it. Tell me you want me to," He pushed the two digits inside of you, twirling them around a couple times, and then pulled them back out, rubbing your clit slightly. "Make you cum...I know you do." His voice was like honey, dripping from his lips, and sweet to your ear. His breath sent chills from your ear, down the length of your entire body.</p><p>Any sense of feeling terrified, or scared simply vanishing with his touch. All common sense flying out the window. "Please make me cum...."</p><p>"Sir. Make me cum sir." Kylo corrected, the once sweetened words, turning sour in an instant. He pulled his hand from you, spinning your body around to face him. "I don't think I will. You were rather rude..." He side glanced to the shattered glass all over the living room floor, and he smirked. "Lick it up."</p><p>"W--what?" Shock replaced any arousal you were once experiencing. "I'm going to cut my tongue."</p><p>"I'll heal you." Kylo put his hand up to the back of your head, pushing it down, and guiding you over to the floor, and kneeling down as he forced your body down. "Just one lick."</p><p>"N..No...." You turned your head, but his hand on your head turned it back, and he pushed your face dangerously close to the sharp shards. Your eyes closed shut, and your hands flattened against the floor trying to push back against his hold. "Please..."</p><p>"One lick and I'll let you go. You can't come into someone's home, and be disrespectful like that. You need to be punished." Kylo spoke sternly, watching carefully as you finally pushed your tongue from your lips, and dragged it over the pieces of glass. The sound of you whimpering sent Kylo into a feral state, his cock hardening in his pants at the sight of your blood seeping from your tongue. He pulled you back up, and gently pulled the two pieces out from your wet muscle. He leaned in, his tongue slipping out and curling around yours, greedily collecting the blood from it. He took your tongue into his mouth, between his lips sucking at it hard. He moaned into your lips, and he wrapped his arms around your body. He deepened the kiss, pushing some force behind it, getting a moan from you from his actions. He leaned in, gently guiding your body down to the floor, and placing both his hands at the sides of your head, to prop himself up. He pulled from the kiss, blood saturating his and your lips, a trail of saliva connecting your mouths. He dragged his tongue over it, his eyes filling with lust. "Do you want me to fuck you?"</p><p>Your eyes widened at Kylo's words. You didn't know why you were so surprised by his words, but you were shook. Was he really going to fuck you, finally? Your tongue throbbed in your mouth, pain starting to rise inside of you. "Ye...yes."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that? Speak clearly." Kylo grinned when you whimpered softly. "Come on, be a big girl...." He pulled one hand from the floor, brushing his thick finger tips over the side of your neck, and then down the front of your shirt. "Speak Y/N. I know you know how."</p><p>From the sound of his tone, Kylo wasn't asking you. He was demanding you ask for him to fuck you. "Please fuck me." Embarrassed you turned your head, looking to the crackling fire place. The silence that fell upon you both was deafening, the only sound of the logs bursting as they burned. Your body was on fire, sweat soaking the back of your shirt, and your own wetness drenching your pants. Poor decision not to put panties on. Least it would be something else to hide how horny you were. Did it matter at this point? Kylo knew you wanted him. He knew he made you weak in the knees, and as wet as niagara falls. You gasped when he grabbed onto the font of your pants, and he tugged it upwards, the seam rubbing against your clit.</p><p>"You want me bad, don't you?" Kylo chuckled when he noticed how red your cheeks were, and he smirked. "You don't need to answer. I already know." He moved your pants up against you, stimulating your sensitive bud. "I bet I could make you cum just from doing this. Don't even have to touch you." He pulled up again, harder, grinding the seam against your clit.</p><p>You yelped at the pressure, and your hands flew up, latching onto his arm, squeezing it tightly. Your desperation was visible, your eyes filling with it, and your bottom lip quivering. "Kylo, please.."</p><p>"What did I say?" Kylo's hand froze, paying no mind to your hold on it. He watched as your hips gyrated around trying to bring back the lost pressure. "It's Sir."</p><p>"Sir, please." You corrected quickly, not missing a beat. "I need to cum.." You tried to move his hand on your own, but it was useless. He was strong. Effortlessly, strong. You could only assume it had something to do with the vampirism.</p><p>"Are you going to stay with me?" Kylo's golden-emerald eyes glued into yours, feeling the burn of his stare right to your core. His face twitched, different parts, first the corner of his eyes, then his lip, and his chin scrunched a bit. The loneliness wasn't hidden from you, not like it normally was. He was showing you his feelings, his need for your company, his want for your presence, and your love. He was putting his vulnerability out there, for you to see.</p><p>You stared back at him with the same intensity, feeling the change in the aura around him. Something soft, kind, gentle seeping from his pores. Unlike anything you'd seen, or felt from the man before. You were caught off guard from the shift, and your eyes darted back and forth into his, trying to determine how you felt, and how you were going to respond. You couldn't deny the sexual attraction you had with Kylo, you'd be stupid to try, but, did you love him? Were you willing to throw your life away to spend the rest of your life with him? What would that even entail? Would he actually turn you into one of his kind? Or would he leave you human? Would he be this insane if you became his? How much more protective would he be? What would he do? There were far too many unknowns to feel comfortable with answering the question in the way he was so patiently waiting for.</p><p>Kylo felt your internal conflict, and he released your pants, rising to his feet, and extending his hand out for yours. He curled his large fingers around your small ones, pulling to your feet, and he released you yet again. Without any further words exchanged, he walked over to the fireplace, grabbing a bottle of the shelf, and he brought it to his lips, taking a swig as he tipped his head back. He swallowed, bringing his gaze back to you as you came around the side of the couch. He scoffed, letting his arm fall down to his side, the bottle swaying back and forth in his grip. "If you want to leave, you're welcome to. I'm not going to force you to stay here. Just know this, I'll always be watching you. When you sleep. When you shower. When you eat. When you go to work. Every. Single. Day. You can run, but you can't hide." He turned from you, peering down at the cackling fire, and taking another sip from the bottle.</p><p>Your face flushed, and you held in the whimper that wanted to come out. "I...I don't want to leave you, I can see you need someone-"</p><p>Kylo's body whipped around and he growled. "I don't need anyone. Remember that. There's a difference between needing and wanting. Now, please, leave." He motioned with his empty hand towards the door way.</p><p>"And if I don't?"</p><p>"Y/N, don't try my patience." Kylo warned you, seeing your body slump a bit, as if you didn't believe him. Then he heard you giggle softly. "What is so funny?"</p><p>"You think I'm afraid of you?" You were putting on a false bravery. Of course you were afraid of him, but you wanted to see what Kylo would do when enraged. It would help you understand him a little better. Help put yourself into his shoes, and figure out the puzzle that was Kylo Ren. The mystery man from the club. Your stalker. Your admirer.</p><p>Kylo was in front of you again, and he cocked his head to the side. He sucked in a deep breath, smelling, and tasting the fear on his tongue through his parted lips. "I know you are." He stepped around you, pressing his chest into your back, and leaning his head down. He rested his chin on your shoulder, and he turned his head towards your face. "I also know you're too curious to know what kind of life I live. I see your wandering eyes. You're trying to take in every little detail you can. You're trying to figure me out. Stop trying. You know what I want you to know." He sighed, his throat clenching against your back, and he chuckled softly. "Now, if you don't leave, I'll give you a reason to leave." He pulled his head up, stepping away from you. "You'll be back. There's not a doubt in my mind. Humans are too curious in nature. Especially you. You'll be crawling back to me on your hands and knees, begging me."</p><p>You nearly collapsed to your knees right there. You stepped your right foot out, finding yourself a lot weaker now than you had been before. Your initial thought was he must of drugged you again, but that wasn't possible. You would have seen it, right? The fact that you were even debating it in your mind, that brought more fear inside of you. He was unpredictable. Nothing about Kylo was easy to figure out. You swallowed hard, tears swelling in your eyes, as his words played on repeat in your mind. He read you like an open book. You moved with a sway from side to side down the stretch of hallway, eyeing the paintings over on the walls as you did. You got to the end, glancing from the right to the left, and you opted for the right. You stumbled down it, trying to collect your strength back, and prevent yourself from crying out. You found the nearest door, grabbing the handle and throwing it open. The sight you saw before you made you sick to your stomach. "POE!?"</p><p>Poe's head pulled away from the red head's neck he'd been sinking his teeth into and draining the life out of, and he turned to the doorway, growling at you, blood dripping from his fangs and lips. "Y/N?" He lapped the blood off, confusion filling his darkened eyes.</p><p>"What the fuck is happening?" You pulled the door shut, and hurried down to another door, throwing it open. A large library, books piled upon shelves that stretched up to the ceilings. "This house is a fucking maze...." Had you gotten the wrong instructions from Kylo when he told you how to get out of here? Had you misheard him? Were you that disoriented? You leaned against the wall, using it to hold yourself up, and you finally got to a main room, the front door in sight. Relief washed over you, and you rushed for it, Kylo stepping out from no where, and blocking you. You stopped abruptly, and you shook your head, the tears breaking from your face. "Kylo, you said I could go."</p><p>"I also said I would heal you.." Kylo rolled his eyes, and he reached for your wrist, tugging your body to him. He brought up his other hand, now bottleless, and he cut into his wrist with the tip of his fangs. He brought the bloody flesh up to your mouth pressing it against it. "Drink it."</p><p>Your lips curled around his flesh, and you sank your own teeth into him, sucking at the blood quickly. The pain in your tongue started to ease, as did the headache you had lingering, and any other discomfort in your body. You moaned into him, your hands coming up and latching around his arm. You deepened your actions, biting down harder, and Kylo growled.</p><p>"Enough." When you didn't release him, his tone harshened and rose in volume. "I said, ENOUGH." He snapped his arm back, forcing your mouth off of it, and he looked at you in shock. "You greedy girl."</p><p>"Your blood tastes amazing...." Your eyes flickered darkly, feeling a whole new wave of euphoric bliss come over your whole body. You felt tingly, high. You were intoxicated, and you wanted more. You needed more. You stepped to Kylo, and you licked your lips. "Give me more."</p><p>"No." Kylo's head drew back, never seeing anyone react to getting a bit of his blood in the manner in which you were right now. It was unusual, and confusing. "Y/N, you should probably go home..." He grunted when your hands flattened to his chest, pinning his back against the door, and you peered up at him, the desperation once again in your eyes, except for an entirely different reason. "Y/N,..."</p><p>"I want more..." You glanced to his bleeding wrist, seeing the wound slowly start to close. You growled disapprovingly, and you snapped your gaze back to Kylo's face. "Please..."</p><p>"I said no." Kylo pushed you back with a grip on your shoulders, and he spun you around. He let go of one of your shoulders, reaching down for the door knob, and opening it. "Go, I won't ask again."</p><p>"Kylo..." You whined as he pushed you over the threshold, and he shut the door in your face. "Asshole." You spun on your heels, unable to shake this feeling that had come over you. It felt like you were walking on cloud 9 and you couldn't help but wonder if everyone's blood did this.</p><p>Kylo peered to you through the window on the door, smirking to himself. He'd done exactly what he'd planned to do to you. You'd be back. If by no means of your own, his. He'd mind fucked you. He'd got you hooked on something only he could provide to you, and he was very curious to see just how far you were willing to go to get what your body craved. He watched as you stepped off the stairs, starting for the driveway and his driver offering to drive you home, just as Kylo had planned. He'd planned things out prior to executing them. He was a master mind, and you were his favorite toy.</p><p>[POV at home]</p><p>You paced your apartment, nibbling at your nails. Your mind was throwing around ideas non stop, trying to figure out how you were going to go about seeing if everyone's blood did to you what Kylo's had done, or if had something to do with what he was. Nala, and Midnight watched you sitting upon the back end of your couch, their gazes following your every movement as you walked around in circles.</p><p>"I can't kill anyone...." You mulled it over for a minute, and shook your head. "No. I can't do that." Frustrated, you threw yourself onto the couch, flipping over onto your back, and looking up to both cats. "Help your mommy out. What am I going to do? I need more. It was....it was outworldly." You tried to figure out the proper description for it, but there was nothing that quite pin pointed it. The choice you had made being the closest thing you could come to. You rubbed your forehead, and groaned loudly. "Helllpppp."</p><p>Kylo watched you from an entirely different apartment this time across the road, of course sucking the blood dry from the tennant, and taking over the apartment as if it was his own. His hand rested upon the window casing, his golden-emerald eyes studying you from afar, seeing how you were coming completely undone and in need of another fix. He found nothing but amusement in this. He had you hooked.</p><p>Kylo followed you through the streets, watching your every move from afar, hidden away in the shadows. He had no idea where you were headed, but he had a feeling he was about to see a side of you that you tried to hard to keep hidden from the real world. The carnal, lusty, desire that was taking over you, that strong yearning begging to be fulfilled. He chuckled softly to himself, and watched you as you hurried through the park. He narrowed his eyes as you came upon some lone woman, walking her dog, and you stopped her trying to converse. Then it happened, you pulled a knife from your side, and cut her clothes, missing her actual skin. The woman shrieked, and ran off, tugging her poor dog behind her as she did. His eyes widened as you chased her down the sidewalk, and he sighed.</p><p>The woman cried for help, and Kylo appeared out in front of her, grabbing her by her throat, and lifting her up into the air. He watched her dangle there, and he peered around her to you as you came up on her out of breath.</p><p>"Kylo!?" You panted heavily, putting your hands on your thighs, and bending at the waist. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Do you even have to ask that question anymore?" Kylo rolled his eyes, and he dropped the woman down in front of him, squeezing her throat tighter. "The real question is, what are you doing here?" He grabbed the arm that you cut the clothing off, and he rose it up to you. "Really?" </p><p>"Don't you dare judge me. You fucking cut out my bosses tongue, and gave it to me!" You pulled your torso up, shaking your head, not about to deal with Kylo's hypocrisy. "Wait,..." It clicked in you. Kylo did what he did on purpose. He fed you his blood, knowing the effects it would have, and he made you leave so that you were surely to crawl back to him, begging for more. He turned you into a blood addict. This had been his goal since he took you. "You asshole."</p><p>Kylo's brows furrowed together at your insult. "Why am I an asshole now?" The two of your clearly ignoring the strained please from the woman as she struggled under Kylo's hold.</p><p>"You knew what would happen if you gave me your blood."</p><p>"I might have." Kylo tried to hold the smirk back, but it broke, and it was smug. "Okay, Okay. I did. I told you, you'd come crawling back. Look at you," He eyed the woman over, seeing her face starting to turn people. "I haven't even turned you yet, and you're already trying to kill just to get your fix...Shame on you." He was about fed up with the woman whimpering, and gasping, and he pulled her to him, baring his fangs, and she gasped one last time before he sank them into her neck, sucking at her neck hard.</p><p>You couldn't pull your eyes from Kylo draining the woman dry in front of you, your whole body aching to see how her blood tasted, and if you'd get the same adrenaline rush, and high you did from Kylo's blood. You took a step to them, the dog yipping and growling at you as you did. You looked down at him, and he silenced, cowering with his tail tucked between his legs. The power that ignited inside of you was unlike anything you'd felt before. "Kylo...Please.."</p><p>Kylo moaned into the woman's neck, her body going limp in his arms and he tossed her to the ground carelessly. He stepped to you, biting down with his fang on his bottom lip and he slipped his hand behind your head, pulling you to him. He slowly leaned down, pushing his lips to yours.</p><p>Your tongue reacted quicker than anything, lapping the mixture of blood from his lips, and you moaned into him. Your body pressed further into his, and your hands grabbed his sides hard. Your eyes ignited with a fiery lust, and you pulled from the kiss, that rush taking over you again. The dog running as fast as he could in the opposite direction forced you and Kylo's electric gaze from one another, and you sighed. "So..."</p><p>"I'll deal with it. Go home before someone sees you." Kylo demanded yet again, crouching down, grabbing the woman's arm, slinging it over his shoulder, and he was gone, yet again.</p><p>"How the fuck does he do that?"</p><p>[Pov Once again at home]</p><p>Your hands trailed down your soapy body, grabbing your breasts, and squeezing them. Your head tipped back, the hot water cascading down your body, adding to the cloud 9 feeling more. You trailed one hand down your stomach, working its way down to your abdomen, and you brushed a couple fingers against your clit, seeing how horny you were. When your body jerked, and a chill ran down your spine, it solidified it for you. You were incredibly aroused and needed a release. Bad. What you really needed was Kylo, but he was no where to be found. You pondered what he'd done with the woman's body, and if the dog was okay, but only momentarily. Your fingers dipped down to your slickened core, and you pushed them inside. You tugged at your nipple, and you turned your body, using the wall to hold yourself up.</p><p>You started a pace inside of you, pressing your thumb against your clit, and rubbing it at the same speed your were fingering yourself at. You yelped, the pleasure overwhelming you.</p><p>"Do you need some help with that princess?" Kylo's voice startled you, your body sliding forwards, and your foot going into the soapy water. Your eyes widened, everything seeming to happen in slow motion as you plummeted for the floor of your shower, but Kylo, as quick as always, slid the door open, catching you into his arms, water drenching his entire suit. "Hm." Kylo mused, the water coming down over his raven locks, dripping down onto your face below.</p><p>Your eyes glistened, your feet still sliding in the soapy water, and he pulled you from the shower with a tug. As he propped you upright, your mouth parted when he started to tug off his wet clothes, his large freckle kissed muscular torso completely exposed to you. You watched every single movement, and you practically fainted when he tugged his pants and boxers down, standing before you naked. Your eyes wandered up and down his enormous body, and your thighs cleaned.</p><p>Kylo grabbed your throat, backing you up against your counter top, and he pulled it back. He grabbed your hips, picking you up onto the counter, and he stepped into between your legs. He wrapped your legs around his waist. His cock was seeping from not only the water from the shower, but his arousal. "You wanted this didn't you?" He didn't wait for an answer, he already knew it. He pushed up against your swollen bud, dipping his hips down, and easing himself inside of you. Your walls welcoming him as they clenched tightly. He groaned, leaning his head down, and sinking his fangs into your neck, suckling at the blood.</p><p>Your hands wrapped around his neck, locking your fingers together as he entered you. You moaned, your eyes lids fluttering open and shut as he seated himself inside of you, only wiggling his hips around to allow you to adjust to his mass. He pulled back slowly, stilling, throbbing into you, then eased back in. "Fuck."</p><p>Kylo's hands went up under your ass, lifting you off of the counter, and turning your bodies quickly, slamming you up against the wall. He reached up for your hands, holding you up with the pressure of his body against yours, and took your wrists pinning them above your head. He pulled from your neck, the warm red liquid trickling down, and he looked you right in the eyes. He started a more faster pace in you, losing himself in his bliss.</p><p>You cried out, tears of pleasure filling your eyes. Your heart slammed against your sternum, your pussy walls clamping around his cock rapidly as he slammed you into the wall. You'd been so turned on, you were already feeling the pressure building in your abdomen.</p><p>Kylo grunted loudly, and he narrowed his eyes, pulling your arms down, and pulling you off of his cock, slinging you over his shoulder. He carried you out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen. He plopped you down onto your feet, using his hand on your back to turn your body, and force you onto your stomach. He kicked your right foot out, positioning himself behind you. He grabbed his cock, and guided it down to your pussy, shoving into you. He slid both hands up your back, running his fingers through your hair, and pulling your head back so he could peer down at your face. He started a harder pace into you than before, smirking when you screamed out in pleasure. "You're going to cum until you pass out."</p><p>You didn't doubt his words for a minute, you were excited, and yet fearful all in one. How many times could you cum before you passed out? You whimpered, your focus being brought back to Kylo fucking you into the kitchen table. Your thighs pressed hard into the rigid edges of the table, knowing damn well they were going to bruise. Your nails raked over the top of the table, scratching at the surface, leaving marks. "FUCK!"</p><p>Kylo grunted loudly as you cam around his cock, loving how your body writhed, and spazzed under him. He smirked, hearing your panted breaths, and he released your hair. He pushed your face down, pressing your cheek onto the table, and he wrapped his hand underneath you, rubbing at your clit with a precise skill. "Let's see how much the princess can take."</p><p>Your cervix was being brutalized by the head of Kylo's cock repeatedly crashing into it, making your body jerk back and forth with every single thrust. Your mouth salivated against the table, a puddle of saliva making your cheek wet, but you could have cared less. Your body melted under Kylo's touch, the relief you'd yearned for finally starting to come on.</p><p>Kylo's eyes shut, giving into the pleasure that was taking over him, consuming him. Loving the feeling of how you felt around him, and the sounds you made as he dominated you. He rubbed your clit with more pressure, his pace remaining the same speed, and depth, fucking you into another mind blowing orgasm. He didn't give you time to recover, instead pulling you upwards, and fucking you as you were pressed against him, standing up. He had to slump down a bit to be able to get any sort of real movement with his hips due to the height difference. His fingers stayed upon your clit, his other hand moving up around your throat, and curling around it hard. He spoke into your ear. "You're mine."</p><p>You couldn't even think about responding to those words. His voice alone was enough to set your body aflame, and you started trembling against him. Your body caving against him as you came yet again. It was insane how much you had zero control of how your body responded to Kylo pleasuring you, and how quickly he was making you cum. You hitched in a sharp breath, weakening in his hold. You whimpered when he pulled his cock from you, throwing you downwards, and catching you in his arms, lifting you up and carrying you into your bedroom. He wasn't gentle about throwing you down onto the bed. He was over you in a second, using your sheets, to tie your hand up to your bed post, and skillfully tying up the other hand to the other pole.</p><p>"Now you can't try and run again." Kylo studied you over, picking up on the fear that ignited in you again. "Don't be like that. You fucking love this..." He licked his lips, lowering his wet mouth down to your mouth, and kissing you hard. His tongue plunged into your mouth, twirling around yours. When he pulled, he noticed how tired you already were, and he chuckled darkly. "Is the princess too tired to cum anymore?"</p><p>"No." You spat, trying to put on a strong face, but you were. You'd had a long day, if you weren't physically drained, you were emotionally.</p><p>Kylo rolled his eyes, and he inched himself down your body, grabbing onto your hips, and pushing his cock back up to your opening. "Too bad. It's my turn to cum." He pushed himself back into your seeping core, relishing how tight you were from your multiple orgasms, groaning in approval. He started a pace into you, picking your feet up and crossing them over one another in front of him. He pushed them down with his stomach, and he planted his hands at your sides, locking his gaze into yours. He pushed as far into you as he could, thrusting into you rapidly, and he rolled his eyes into his head.</p><p>Your body arched up off the bed and into him, your legs starting to tremble as he fucked you into your last orgasm of the night, your body turning into a puddle beneath him. Your chest heaved up and down, your eyes closing, and your mouth parting.</p><p>Kylo grunted, shooting his seed into your core, and pulling from you slowly. He lowered himself down to your side, and he reached up for the binds, undoing one of them, so you could undo the other. He noticed that you were too weak, and he sighed, reaching over you, and undoing your other wrist. "Was it everything you hoped it would be?"</p><p>"It was better." Your lazily turned your head towards him, grinning slightly. "You're actually staying this time?"</p><p>"No." Kylo smirked, leaning his head into the pillow, wrapping an arm around your head, and tugging you into his body.</p><p>"Huh." You didn't even question it, you nuzzled into his chest, curling your arm over his large body, and letting out a sigh of relief. Nala and Midnight jumped onto the bed, curling up beside Kylo, and nuzzling up against him. Both of them.</p><p>"I think they like me..." Kylo peered to them, and then back to you. "Y/N?" He picked your head up, the faint sound of you snoring letting him know you were asleep. He pushed your body over, gently ushering the cats over to your side, and he slipped out of your bed. He walked silently through the apartment, and he grabbed his things from the bathroom. He dressed himself in his wet clothes, scoffing, and taking one last glance to your bedroom before taking his leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tw-violence, graphic language, smut/vaginal, slapping, slight choking, drug use, kidnapping </p><p> </p><p>read, comment, vote, Hope you Enjoy. </p><p> </p><p>The door to your apartment was kicked open, startling you awake, and you shot upwards, your eyes filling with terror. You jumped to your feet, scurrying around the bed, your eyes landing on two large black suited men rushing right for you. Your heart sank into your stomach, and you shrieked out, backing up against the wall.</p><p>The first man, a black mask over his features, dark hazel eyes grabbed your arm, tugging you from the wall and the second man grabbed your other arm. Both men dragging you across your bedroom floor, overpowering your struggles.</p><p>“What the fuck!? Why are you in my fucking apartment? Where are you taking me?” Your eyes darted in both directions, trying to make out their faces, but unable to because of their masks. “HEY!” Your heels dug into the threshold of your doorway, pushing back against them, but they lifted you into the air, picking you up over it. Your feet dangled in the air, kicking out frantically and you tried to wiggle out of their firm grasps. “What are you doing!?!”</p><p>You were tugged down your sidewalk to a large black limo that was parked right in front of the complex, and the back door swung open. The first male put his hand on top of your head, pushing it down and you were tossed inside like a rag doll. You landed hard on the carpeted floor, grabbing onto the leather seat, and tugging yourself upwards. Your eyes fell upon a beautiful brown short haired male, who’s demeanor was nothing but sophisticated. The mayor. Duncan Senior. Duncan, that grotesque rude male’s father. You scowled, lowering yourself onto the seat, and sliding over to the door.</p><p>“My son is dead.” Duncan’s head turned in your direction, his left leg crossed over his right, both hands placed onto his knee. “Because of you. You do know who I am right?”</p><p>“I do, but I had nothing to do with that. Your son-” His hand coming up into the air silenced you, if not because you were afraid to continue speaking, but also because the expression on his face screamed ‘Shut the fuck up’. You didn’t want to die. Your mind raced, thinking of where Kylo was. If he was always watching you, where the fuck was he now? You never wanted to have a protective stalker more than you did in this very moment.</p><p>“Regardless of the fact if you did it or not, he was last at your establishment, and he was found gutted hanging from your fire escape.” Duncan’s words came out laced in a malice, his beautiful eyes flickering dangerously. He leaned forwards, rapping the window that seperated the front and the back of the limo, and the limo started driving away from the apartment. “Tell me something, whore,” His eyes shot daggers at you. “What exactly did my son do to you?”</p><p>You were unsure if he was verbally baiting you into a trap or not, so you remained silent. You shifted your weight around on the seat, pushing your cuticles back in a nervous tick.</p><p>“I suggest you answer me,” Duncan spoke sternly, but collected. His whole aura emitted nothing but calmness, despite the tone, and the glint in his eyes.</p><p>“And if I don’t?” Your false bravery shocking even yourself as the words came from your trembling lips.</p><p>“Then you’ll see what happens to people that fuck with my family.” Duncan turned away from you, peering out the window to the passing city. “I won’t ask twice. I don’t like repeating myself.” </p><p>“What do you want from me? I already told you, I had nothing to do with his death. Someone else killed him, and left him there. Okay? Please, don’t kill me….”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not going to kill you.” Duncan’s head slowly rotated back to you, and his lips curled into a devious smirk.</p><p>“So what are you going to do with me then?”</p><p>“You’re going to tell me who did it, and you’re going to watch me kill them.” Duncan rolled his shoulders back into a slight shrug.</p><p>There was an awkward tension that rose in the car as the silence deafened you. Your eyes filled with a terror unlike any other. Being afraid of Kylo was nothing compared to how scared you were right now. The mayor, the all powerful Mayor wanted you to tell him that Kylo killed his son, and make you watch him kill him. Not that he’d be able to accomplish that, but all the same, this was not a good situation to be in. You brought your hand up, nibbling at your nails, and chewing them down to your skin.</p><p>“Stop that.” Duncan growled, narrowing his eyes. “You’ve got nothing to be fearful of as long as you cooperate.”</p><p>“And if I don’t?”</p><p>“Oh honey,” Duncan’s tone now mocking. “You don’t want to know what I do to whores.” He’d indulged himself every once in awhile with going into strip clubs, finding his perfect victim, taking them back to his manor, and having his way with them. They weren’t ever the same by the time he was done. He didn’t just break them physically, he broke them emotionally, mentally, spiritually. He got off on it, and because of his power, he was untouchable. Who would care for a sad whore? No one. When the limo stopped at the gates of his manor, he licked his lips, and tipped his head upwards. “We’re here.”</p><p>“Where is here?”</p><p>“Why my home of course. You’ll be staying with me until we figure this whole situation out. Hope you don’t have any obligations.” Duncan chuckled softly, pulling his leg from off his other one as the limo approached the large canopy that hung over the front of his huge door, securing the safety from the elements. The door was opened for him, and then for you, and he motioned for his hand for you to get out.</p><p>Though hesitant, you climbed out of the limo, looking over the butler attired male over, actually taking note of his features. Small nose, big lips, blue eyes, black buzz cut hair. You’d store that in your mind for safe keeping. Thankfully you hadn’t been caught naked, waking up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, and throwing on a silky black night gown. Unfortunately, the night gown was very revealing. You watched Duncan’s strut, the cockiness seeping from every pore, the pure power emitting from him as he stepped to the door, and opened it, glaring back at you. You picked your pace up a bit, stepping into the large main room, the ceiling stretching as high as the sky, a stair case on both sides of the room, looping up to the next floor where there was a balcony that over looked the main room. Your head turned, looking from one side to the other, noting the large open doorways, a living room to your right, and a dining room to your left. “Wow, this place is huge.”</p><p>“Indeed. Please, come have a drink.” Duncan shut the door behind him, stepping past you, brushing his fingers through your hair as he past you, walking straight for the door between the stair case. His office. “Now.”</p><p>You followed after him, biting your bottom lip. Your eyes widened seeing the shelves of books, and the large lit fireplace in the dead center of the room. A desk off to the right, a large leather chair behind it, and a lap top on the desk. You glanced to the left, more shelves of books. Old, new, all sorts of books. “You like to read?” You stepped closer to the shelf, reading a couple of the labels, and you gasped seeing the words Vampires, vampirism, folklore, all pertaining to vampires. Your mind went right to Kylo, and his well being. You spun on your heels, and you watched him eyeing you up and down.</p><p>“I see you’ve found my hobby.” Duncan grinned a bit, and he stepped around the couch, and sat down. He brought his hand up to the back of the couch, and patted it. “Sit.” He wasn’t asking. You knew it.</p><p>You slowly walked around the small table placed on the edge of the couch, and you swallowed hard. “What do you know?”</p><p>“The real question is, what do you know?” He waited for you to seat yourself, seeing your nightgown slid up your thighs, exposing yourself to him a bit. He caught a glimpse between your legs before you closed them, and he laughed softly. “Don’t be embarrassed. I’ve been with plenty of women.”</p><p>“Bet you have.” Your words were disgusted, and you scoffed. “I don’t know shit.” Your arms crossed over your chest, your cleavage popping out from the fabric of your night gown.</p><p>Ducan slid his body over to yours across the leather couch, a brow rose into the air. “Is that so? You don’t know anything? I don’t find that surprising. You are a whore.”</p><p>“I’m not a fucking whore. Stop calling me that dude.” You pulled your arms from your chest, dropping them onto your lap and leaning forwards. Your stomach knotted, and you got light headed. Your heart started thudding hard, and your eyes shut for a minute trying to regain your composure. That burning need coming back over you. That craving for Kylo’s blood. Your fix.</p><p>“Hm.” Duncan studied you for a moment before rising to his feet, and walking over to his desk. He reached down for the drawer, tugging it open and pulling out a glass bottle, and two cups. “I know that look.” He placed the two glass cups down onto the desk, and he popped the top of the bottle. He poured the dark red liquid into the glasses, walking back over to you with them in between his fingers. He extended one hand out to you, and knitted his brows. “Take it. It’ll help.”</p><p>You looked the glass over with skepticism. “What is it?”</p><p>“Just take it. You’re having withdrawls.” Duncan shook his head, pushing the glass closer to your face, smirking when you took it, and started chugging it down. “Better?” He sipped at his, licking his lips after a couple swigs.</p><p>You let out a long exhale, slumping into the couch, and you felt the immediate relief. “How’d you get this?”</p><p>“I have my ways. I’m a very powerful man Y/N.”</p><p>Your name coming from his lips made you shudder. Your body was tingly, your stomach warm and full of the blood he’d given you. You rolled your head around a bit, enjoying the feeling of how your body was calmed. The monster that’d been scratching at the surface being tamed once again, for a short while. “How’d you know?”</p><p>“It’s happened to me. I had a friend...that’s why I have all those books. When I was younger, my childhood crush, Nina,” Duncan’s mind seemed to wander elsewhere as he reminisced his younger years. “She fed me her blood to heal me. I’d climbed a fence, and cut my leg wide open. She saved me, but she also got me hooked. Their blood is a like a drug to humans. Once we get a taste, we’re hooked for life. After that, Nina and I’s relationship was never the same. She up and left one day, and I spent the rest of my youth learning as much as I could about what she was, and if there were more. I’ve found entire colonies of vampires….of course,” He stepped towards the fire, looking right to the flames, and taking another sip of the blood. “I took them, and drained them of their blood.”</p><p>You gasped, cupping your hand over your mouth, and you straightened your body up, your guard coming up. “You-you killed them all?”</p><p>“Well,” Duncan turned on his heels, finishing his glass of blood, smirking. “I held them somewhere safe, getting as much of their blood as I could before I killed them. But yes. I did.” His eyes locked into yours, and he sighed heavily. “Now let’s talk about Kylo.”</p><p>“I already told you, I don’t know shit. Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you anything. You can’t keep me here. Someone will come looking for me. I’ve got friends.” You leaned forwards, and your lips tightened into a scowl. “You’re not going to do shit to me.”</p><p>“Is that what you think? That I couldn’t get away with doing whatever I wanted to you? Do you forget who you’re speaking to girl?” Duncan watched as your eyes started hazing over, and you mumbled when you tried to speak. He grimaced. “Ah finally. It’s working.”</p><p>“What’d...you...do….” Your body went limp, losing control of all your muscles, and sliding down the couch. You dropped to the floor, and you reached your hand out in front of you, managing to roll over onto your stomach, and you whimpered softly as you tried to crawl.</p><p>“I added a little something to your drink.” Duncan sighed, bending at the waist, and dropping his glass onto the small table. He crouched down over you, and he grabbed the back of your neck. “You see Y/N, I knew that Kylo would come for you. Might take him a while to figure out this all ties back to him, and then to me, but I’m sure he’ll figure it out. In the mean time, you’re mine.” He slid your body forwards, forcing you upwards, and sliding both his hands under your nightgown clad body, and lifted you into the air. He pulled you to his chest, and he started carrying you out of his office. “I gave you strong muscle relaxer. You’ll be fine.”</p><p>Your eyes fluttered open and closed, your mind going to one place as you started to black out, Kylo. “Please…”</p><p>[Kylo’s POV]</p><p>The next day came a lot quicker than Kylo had anticipated, night time coming even faster. He had been doing personal things, needing to tie some loose ends up with that woman he’d killed in the park, and find her dog. He’d found her dog easily enough, and brought it to the no-kill shelter saying that he’d found him in the park, lost and confused. They were more than happy to take him in, and Kylo left it at that.</p><p>He was on his way to see you at the club, the police finally allowing it to be open again, and allowing the dancers to get back to work.</p><p>Kylo nodded at the brute of a bouncer, and he nodded back. Kylo pushed the door open, the music from the stage louder than usual. He saw the blonde piggy tailed girl, Layla lucky/Kiki with the sucker in her mouth walking across the room, her heels clicking loudly as she strutted over to one of the groups surrounding a table in the corner. His gaze landed on Morgan/Princess Cherry spinning around the pole, teasing the group of men around the stage. He stood there, waiting to see you come out from the dressing room, but after some time, you didn’t. A red flagged waved in his face, and he started for the back rooms. He pushed the door open, his freckled face being illuminated by the red lights from the ceiling and he went right for Hux’s office, curious to see who was in charge of the club now. He didn’t bother knocking, he opened the door, and he glared inside.</p><p>Bunny/Aimees head rose up, and she smiled widely at Kylo. “Hey Kylo!”</p><p>Kylo rose a brow, stepping further into the office. “Hux isn’t out of the hospital?”</p><p>“No. He’s going to be in there for awhile. What can I do for you? Y/N’s not here. I was about to call her actually. She’s never been late. It’s weird.” Aimee pushed the computer away from her, and she sighed. “I’m assuming that’s why you’re here right?”</p><p>“Yes.” Kylo took a minute to process Aimee’s words, and he growled. “She’s not here huh?” He slipped his hand into his black dress pants, tugging his phone out and dialing you. When it went right to voicemail, his lips twitched. “I’ll find her.”</p><p>“Okkk. If you do find her, can you tell her a call would have been nice? Thank you!” Aimee called to him as he stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut hard.</p><p>Kylo walked down the hallway, pushing the door open hard, and stepping back into the main part of the club.</p><p>“Hey, where’s Y/N?” Kiki approached Kylo, pushing the sucker out from her lips and it falling to her chest.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Kylo stated harshly. He eyed the blonde over, and he scoffed. “I’ve got a bad feeling.” He was aware that there were people that hunted his kind. He wasn’t dumb. He paid very close attention to the things going on in and around his life. He’d heard about the others being taken, and killed, and he’d been investigating it in his free time, but never being able to tun anything up. He couldn’t find the person responsible, despite his skills. It was frustrating. He was unaware that the mayor was the one that was doing it all.</p><p>“Heyyyyyy….” Morgan/Princess Cherry cautiously approached Kylo and Kiki, biting her bottom lip a bit. “Anyone seen Y/N?”</p><p>“I just asked him that. He said no.” Kiki turned her head towards the red header friend, concern in her eyes. “Are you going to try and find her?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“We’re coming with you.” Morgan stated firmly. “Let me grab my coat.” She hurried across the floor, her heels clicking loudly as she rushed towards the dressing room.</p><p>“I-” Kylo trailed off under his breath rolling his eyes. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”</p><p>“We’ll you tell her she can’t come. See what happens.” Kiki’s hand reached for the sucker again, pressing it between her lips and sucking at it hard.</p><p>Kylo blinked a couple times, and sighed when Morgan rushed back over to him. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you two to come. You’re just going to slow me down.”</p><p>“We’re coming. End of discussion.”</p><p>Kylo didn’t have time to argue with them. He had to find you, and make sure you were okay. He’d been too focused on his own things, and hadn’t checked on you since he’d left last night, thinking that you would be find, like you normally would. Now, he was regretting not staying true to his stalker nature, and checking in on you. The one time he didn’t, of course something happened. His first stop was going to be your apartment. “Let’s fucking go then.” He started for the door, Kiki and Morgan following tailing behind him.</p><p>Kylo opened the passenger door first, Morgan wedging past Kiki to get the front seat, sticking her tongue out the girl playfully as she lowered herself down into the seat of Kylo’s Camaro. She admired the cleanliness of the car, not surprised to know Kylo was a clean man.</p><p>Kiki crawled into the back, Kylo closing the door for her, and she edged over to the middle of the seat, leaning forwards. “So, we should go to her apartment first.”</p><p>Kylo pulled the door closed, and he turned his head looking to the blonde girl. “I planned on that. Thanks though.” He turned the key in the ignition, and the camaro rumbled on. He relished the sound of it for half a second, and then shoved the shifted into D. He pressed the gas, whipping out of the parking lot and out into the busy street. He tried to tune out the conversation that was happening between the two women, his only focus trying to remain on you, but when they started giggling like hyenas, he lost it. “Can you please both, shut the fuck up?” He slammed his hand down onto the steering wheel, glaring at Morgan first, then to Kiki. “Please?”</p><p>Morgan cleared her throat, eyeing Kylo up and down. “You alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine. I’m just trying to think, and you’re both just….Just please...be quiet.” He realized how harsh he sounded before, and how shocked both of them looked when he’d snapped. He didn’t feel bad, but he did have manners, and didn’t want to come off as crass. Even though he was pissed, it wasn’t their fault. He couldn’t take it out on them. They were only trying to be helpful. He thanked the maker when he got to your apartment complex, and turned the car off. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.” He didn’t let either of them reply before getting out of the car, and hurrying up the sidewalk to the front door which was opened. He narrowed his eyes, peering inside seeing Nala and Midnight wandering around in the hallways. “Fuck.” He scooped up Nala first, then grabbed Midnight on his way to your door, and gently lowered them onto the floor once he was inside your apartment. He glanced around, looking for signs of forced entry. A musty smell brushed under his nostrils, and he inhaled trying to pin point it. He couldn’t make it out, but it smelt more manly than anything. He walked into your bedroom, seeing the sheets all messed up, and he growled. “FUCK!”</p><p>“I’m not staying here, what if it’s a set up? We’ve got to help him.” Morgan grabbed the door, pushing it open and getting out of the black camaro. Kiki followed, running up the sidewalk, and grabbing her arm as they both stepped into the hallway. She gripped the red heads arm tightly as they approached your apartment door, and Kylo stormed out of the room, stopping right in front of them.</p><p>“I thought I told you to stay in the car? She’s not here. Someone definitely came in unwelcomed. Someone took her.” His hands clenched at his sides. “We’ve got to stop by my house first. You two, will stay in the car this time. Do I make myself clear?” Kylo’s voice seemed to echo off the walls of the hallway, adding an even scarier undertone than he already had. When both girls nodded, he slipped past them storming out of the complex, back to his car.</p><p>“He’s mad.”</p><p>“No shit.” Kiki responded, rolling her eyes. “I’m kind of mad. Who would have taken her?”</p><p>“What about that dude’s son? What’s his name...the mayor’s kid….do you think this has anything to do with him?” Morgan’s voice was a soft, almost timid whisper.</p><p>“I mean, the mayor is fucking powerful, so I wouldn’t be surprised if it had something to do with his son. But wait, Kylo didn’t have anything to do with his death…” As the two got to the doorway, they both looked to the car where Kylo was already in it, waiting for them. They looked to one another, and both gulped. Kiki grabbed the sucker again, tucking it between her lips, and shaking her head.</p><p>-----[POVS in the car]----</p><p>Kiki leaned forwards, putting her hands onto the back of both headrests, and looking right at Kylo’s side profile. She pushed the sucker out of her mouth, her eyes narrowing at his face. “What happened to the mayor’s son?” She saw Kylo’s mouth twitch, and she cocked her head. “Kylo….”</p><p>“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Kylo’s eyes side glanced to Kiki, then to Morgan seeing both of them pale in the face. “Even if I did do something to that little fucker, Y/N wasn’t involved.”</p><p>Kiki pulled her hand down from the headrest, slapping Morgan’s arm and whispering ‘I told you so.’</p><p>Morgan pursed her lips, shiting uncomfortably in the passenger seat. “You’re not going to kill us are you?”</p><p>“What?” Kylo’s foot slammed on the break, the sudden halt making both girls fly forwards, and he sighed. “No. Might suck your blood, but….I won’t kill you. As long as you both drop this topic. Now.” He slid his foot back over to the gas, and the camaro jolted forwards again.</p><p>[Kylo’s POV]</p><p>“I’m going to try to talk to Hux, and see if he knows where Y/N might be. He knows more than he’s willing to admit. Stay here.” Kylo opened the car door, and he climbed out, shutting the door, and then heard two other doors close. He bowed his head down in defeat, again not wanting to waste time arguing with them. He started for the sliding doors of the hospital, making a bee line for the reception desk. He placed his hands down onto it, and he sighed. “Can you tell me what room the ginger haired man name Hux is in?”</p><p>The nurse rose a brow, and she shook her head. “Can you tell me your relation to the patient?”</p><p>“He’s a friend.” Kylo spat, and he saw the nurses gaze fall upon Kiki and Morgan behind him. He could see the judgement in her eyes, and he rapped against the desk bringing her attention back to him. “Listen, this is a life or death situation. I need to know what room he’s in. It’s urgent.”</p><p>The nurse pushed her chair back, popping the piece of gum in her mouth. “I can’t let you in if you’re not related to him. Sorry.” Again she looked to the girls, twitching her nose up.</p><p>It took every single ounce of strength Kylo had in him not to reach over the desk, grab her by the collar of her scrubs, and force her to talk. Instead, he breathed through his anger, and he shut his eyes for a minute. He was trying to make himself cry, hoping water works would help, but he failed miserably.</p><p>Morgan stepped to Kylo’s side, her eyes swelling with tears, and she pouted her lips down. “Ma’am please. He’s the love of my life, and some monster did that to him. I just need to tell him I love him. He’s my world. My everything. I’m begging you. I know you might not understand my profession choice, which is fine, I get it. Honestly, it’s shameful to me, but he took me in from the streets, he got me off drugs, and he cared for me. I need to let him know he’s not alone in this. Please.” The fake tears dripped down her cheeks, looking to the nurse with big doe like eyes.</p><p>The nurse looked around, and whispered. “Alright fine. But make it quick. He’s in room 302.”</p><p>Kylo blinked for a minute, unable to help think about how real that acting just was. He was impressed to say the least. He gestured for Kiki to follow him and Morgan down the hallways. “Impressive.”</p><p>Morgan wiped the tears from her eyes grinning. “You learn to fake a lot of things in my profession.”</p><p>Kiki chuckled from her side, nodding her head. “Ain’t that the fucking truth.”</p><p>Kylo approached Hux’s room, and he sighed. “Keep an eye out.” He pushed the door open, and his eyes flickered seeing Hux’s eyes wide open, and grow wider as he got closer to his bed side. “Hux,” He looked him up and down, the cast around his knee, the bandages around his fingers that he’d wedged metal rods into. His mouth and head all wrapped up in gauze. He smirked a bit, amused at how fucked Hux looked. “Y/N’s missing.”</p><p>Hux grumbled the best he could through his bandages, and shifted a bit in his bed. He was trying to reach for the call button, but Kylo grabbed it from out of his near grasp, and dropped it tot he ground. Hux’s eyes followed it, pure panick in them. He grumbled even louder.</p><p>Kylo sat down on the edge of the bed, and he cocked his head to the side. “I think you know who might have her. Is it the mayor?”</p><p>Hux froze, tensing up, and he looked away from Kylo. He grunted loudly when Kylo grabbed his bandaged head, and forced it back.</p><p>“Nod your head.” Kylo moved his head up and down. “That’s for yes.” He moved it side to side. “That’s for no. Now does the mayor have her?” He could only assume Hux was in the loop more than he was. Hux and the mayor were butt buddies after all. The mayor was the one that paid for Hux’s surgeries after all. He was slowly piecing the puzzle together, but not as quickly as he wanted. He waited to feel the movements of his head, getting a nod out of him. “Very good. Is he going to kill her?” When he felt his head shake from side to side, he sighed in relief. “Does he have her somewhere besides his house.” He got nothing from him. He tightened his grip on his chin, getting a groan from him. He leaned in closer, baring his fangs at him. “I suggest you give me something to where she might be. Otherwise, I’ll rip your entire body apart right here.”</p><p>Hux whimpered, and he shook is head.</p><p>“She’s at his house then?”</p><p>Hux nodded.</p><p>Kylo smacked Hux’s cheek roughly, rising to his feet. “Good boy. You get to live another day.” He turned away from him starting for the door. He pushed it open, seeing two guards coming down the hallway. He grabbed Kiki’s and Morgan’s and started dragging them down the hallway in the opposite direction. He kicked the exit door open, and shoved them through it. “Go to my car.”</p><p>“What are you going to do?” Kiki spoke muffled through her sucker.</p><p>“Just go.” Both girls nodded, and rushed down the stairs as fast as they could. Kylo side stepped, allowing the door to open and he waited for both guards to step through, grabbing the first one, and lifting him into the air by his throat. He snapped his neck with one quick motion, and dropped him, his body tumbling down the stairs. The second guard shrieked, and Kylo grabbed him, baring his fangs and sinking his teeth into his neck. He sucked him dry, feeling his body go limp in his hold, and he let him fall to the ground as well. He wiped the blood from his mouth, and hurried down the stairs.</p><p>[Y/NS Pov]</p><p>You woke up a lot quicker than Duncan had thought you would, and the very first thing you did was roll out of the bed, getting to your feet, and rushing right for the door. As soon as you opened it, Duncan was on the other side, and you froze. You gulped, stepping backwards, and you narrowed your eyes. “How’d you know I was awake.”</p><p>“I know a lot of unexplainable things.” Duncan reached behind him closing the door. “You’re quite the little fighter are you? You’ve got a fire inside you. I like it.” He brought his hands together, and he tipped his head to the side. “Tell me something, have you and the vampire had sex yet?” From the blush that came upon your cheeks, Duncan got his answer. “Interesting. I never got to experience that pleasure.” He stepped to you, watching as you backed up through the room. When your knees buckled from hitting the bed, and you dropped down onto the bed, he was between your legs in no time.</p><p>“What are you doing?” You gasped when his knee drew up, pressing right in between your thighs, and against your panty clad sex. You let out a small whimper when he started moving it around.</p><p>“That vampire blood makes me incredibly aroused.” Duncan spoke softly, looking your face over, trying to see how you were responding to his actions. “And from the looks of your body movements in response to mine, it does the same thing to you.” He leaned down, his lips almost pressing to yours. “How about we help each other out?”</p><p>You moaned when his hand came up, curling around your throat, and the other hand went to his pants, the sound of his belt unbuckling filling your ears. Before you could fully process anything, his knee was gone from between your legs, and something else replaced it, his throbbing head against your fabric clad clit. Your eyes widened when he pulled them aside, and he pushed right into you with one thrust of his hips. Instinctively, your hands flew up to his chest, and you tangled your fingers into his shirt, tugging him closer to you.</p><p>Duncan grunted, drawing his hips back, and then slamming them back into you. “You want to be a vampire as bad as I do Y/N.” He pulled back again, and took his time pushing back into you. “Kylo’s never going to make you one. He’s toying with you. If he wanted you to be one, he would have turned you already. Your neighbor, Poe, he’s a vampire now, isn’t he?” He grunted through thrusts, and he grabbed onto your hips, pulling your body down into his. He increased his pace. “Isn’t he?”</p><p>“Yesss.” You moaned out, bucking your hips up into him. Your feet hung over the sides of the bed. Your mind was flooding with doubts about Kylo’s intentions with you. What were they? You didn’t know. Nor would you ever probably, not really. Your lips started to quiver, Duncan finding your sweet spot in no time, and you writhed into him.</p><p>“I’ll make you one. I’ll turn you and we can rule the city.” Duncan’s eyes shut, his own bliss starting to take over him. He fell silent, thrusting into you hard, trying to bring you to climax. When he did, and felt your pussy grip around him tightly, exploding against him, he lost his control, shooting his seed deep into you, and he collapsed onto you, taking a minute to pant, and then fell to your side. He grabbed onto you, tugging you to him. “I won’t let you be alone ever. Be mine. Rule the city with me. We could be so powerful.”</p><p>You were trying to regain yourself, your composure, but his words weren’t helping. They were lustful, seductive, and your mind started wandering thinking about how much power you would hold by joining him. The only flaw in this plan was that Kylo wasn’t going to allow any of this to happen. Kylo would find you, you had no doubt about that, and he’d kill Duncan. No questions asked. He might even kill you for fucking Ducan. You pursed your lips, and you whispered. “He’ll kill us both.”</p><p>“He can sure try.” Duncan chuckled softly. “So you’re agreeing to be mine?”</p><p>“I’m not agreeing to anything. I only pick winning teams, and I don’t think your teams going to win. You don’t know Kylo liked I do. He’s going to find me, and he’s going to kill you.” You turned your head to look at his face. “So, I choose life.”</p><p>“Stupid girl.” Duncan pushed you away from him, sitting upwards. “He’ll kill you for being with me.” He stood up, tucking himself back into his pants. “You’re nothing but a common whore. Look at you, spread your legs right open for me. He’ll rip your throat right out.” He rolled his eyes. “I’ve got something that’ll stop him.”</p><p>“What?” You blinked, watching him walk away, and slam the door once he was out in the hallway. You shot to your feet, reaching for the door handle, but it didn’t open or turn. It was locked. “DUNCAN! HELLO!” You slammed your fists against it. “LET ME THE FUCK OUT! YOU CAN’T KILL HIM! YOU’RE GOING TO DIE.” You turned from the door, pressing your back against it. “I’m going to die too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Pawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tw- graphic language, violence, deaths, blood, gore, guns, gun play, smut, slight dubcon, choking, slapping, manipulation, slight fluff, chaos</p><p>read, comment, vote &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Duncan just couldn't help himself, his need to continiously stir the shit pot, and bring more chaos into his life becoming to overwhelming as he stared down at the black screen of your phone upon his desk. He was tilted back in his leather chair, legs propped up, ankles crossed. He'd been sipping at some of the amber colored liquid, feeling the slight buzz starting to come on, and the courage that it brought on. He'd been staring at your phone since he sat down, trying to decide if he should turn it on or not.</p><p>After finishing his third glass of booze, he uncrossed his legs, pulling them off the desk, and planting them firmly onto the floor. He leaned forwards, scooping the phone up, and he pressed the button on the side, watching as the welcome screen came on. He tapped his fingers against the desk, impatiently as it loaded up. He swiped his thumb up, your phone unlocking, and he pushed his tongue into his cheek, feeling a sense of victory.</p><p>He went through your call log, in search of Kylo's calls, but found nothing, only an unknown number. It struck him as strange that you and Kylo were so close, yet you didn't even have his number saved. This made his mind start second guessing the relationship you and Kylo had sustained. Urging him even further to think that he was going to win this war, not Kylo. With your help of course.</p><p>His eyes locked into the unknown number, pressing it, just to see if it would go through. Much to his surprised the phone started ringing, and a male's voice answered on the other end.</p><p>"Y/N? Are you okay? I'm coming for you! I know where you are." It indeed Kylo's voice.</p><p>"Awe, that's sweet." Duncan leaned back into the chair, and he sighed heavily hearing the sharp breath Kylo took. He spoke again before Kylo got the chance to. "She's fine. For now. This is what's going to happen, you're going to meet me at my house. I'll invite you in-"</p><p>Kylo cut him off. "I don't need an invitation. I am coming to your house, but it's not going to end up how you think it's going to. I'm going to rip your fucking throat out, and watch the life drain from your eyes as you bleed out on the floor."</p><p>Duncan chuckled, not taking Kylo's threat seriously in any aspect. "You're more than welcome to come try. Let me fill you in though, before you decide to sign your death certificate. Y/N and I fucked...." Silence fell over the phone, Duncan enjoying the lack of formulation of words. He'd rendered him speechless. "Kylo? You still there?"</p><p>Kylo pulled the phone away from his ear, hearing Duncan's voice, but ignoring it. His foot slid off the gas pedal, and slammed onto the brake, the tires screeching to a halt right in the middle of the road. His golden-honey eyes glistened, his lip twitching, and his left hand gripping around the steering wheel as hard as he could. His knuckles turned white from the pressure.</p><p>"I take it that you're upset?" Duncan was more making an assumptious statement than asking a question. "She was so eager for me to fill her. Guess you just weren't good enough."</p><p>Kylo's anger took over him, bringing the phone back to his ear, squeezing it hard. "I will fucking kill you Ducan."</p><p>"I'm the mayor. Do you have any idea what kind of attention that's going to bring? How many more people will find out about you, and your kind if you do that? I'll make it known that it was you, and what you are. I'll end you even after death. You'll be on the run for the rest of your life. I want one simple thing from you, and you can go about your life the way you were living it before. Only without Y/N." Duncan was utterly amused with himself, and how angry Kylo was. He'd struck a nerve by fucking you. As he knew he would. "So, are we going to handle this like the adult men that we are, or do I need to go and fill your little stripper girlfriend with my cum again, and put you into your place?"</p><p>Kylo's fangs sank into his bottom lip, blood seeping down his chin, and he growled loudly. "What the fuck do you want huh?"</p><p>"I want to be like you." Duncan's whole body was radiating nothing but pure sexual excitement knowing he had the upper hand on Kylo. He couldn't deny that he wasn't getting totally turned on by this, the whole plan going perfectly as he'd thought it out to go. He had you, and he had Kylo exactly where he wanted you both.</p><p>Kylo clenched the phone in his hand harder, the small electronic device crunching under the strength, and cut the call off. He let the pieces fall down, slammed onto the gas, speeding down the street. He tugged the steering wheel, blinded by the rage that was warming his entire body, taking over every thought, digging its nails into his back and holding on.</p><p>Kiki's body slid across the back seat, slamming against the door, and she called out, the sucker falling down to her chest. "WHY ARE YOU GOING TO FAST?!!!!"</p><p>Morgan's hand came up, fingers curling around the 'oh shit' handle holding her body in place as Kylo tugged the steering wheel to the side, the car sliding into a drift as he rounded the corner and sped up the ramp to get onto the highway. "KYLO, SLOW DOWN!" Her head snapped in his direction.</p><p>"No time for that." Kylo's words were soft, not wanting to say anything more than was necessary. His fangs were dripping with saliva, and blood still falling from his bottom lip. He paid no mind to it, letting out a guttural groan as he weaved in and out of the cars, gliding into one lane, and then the other. He pressed harder on the gas, and he narrowed his eyes. He glanced to the exits sign, tugging the wheel to right, just barely missing being hit by the car in the lane he slid into and sped down the ramp. He didn't even stop coming to the intersection, and yanked the wheel hard to the left. The tires screeched again, sending Kiki sliding back across the seat, and she called out.</p><p>"KYLO YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US!" She threw her hands out, deciding that getting onto the floor of the back seat was the safest place to be, and she held onto the sides of Kylo's seat.</p><p>The corner of Kylo's eye twitched, his eyes catching the change of the light up ahead, again, not stopping as he got to the intersection. His eyes shifted out in front of the windshield, quickly calculating if he had enough time to make it through the light without being smashed into by another car. He came to the conclusion he did, the traffic flowing slow enough to have space in between cars turning.</p><p>Morgan's eyes widened, noticing what Kylo's plan was, and she begged him. "Kylo, don't. KYLO STOP THE FUCKING CAR!" As he neared the intersection, she winced, clamping her eyes shut, and after a few seconds, she realized the car was fine. She slowly opened her eyes, and she sighed in relief. She slid a bit when Kylo turned, going up the hill side into the rich side of the city, and she gulped. "We're going to his house aren't we?"</p><p>"We are." Kylo didn't bother to look at her, keeping his focus out in front of him. He eased up on the gas, the camaro slowing substantially, and he slid his foot over to the brake, pulling the car off to the side of the road, and he shifted the gear into P. "Do you know how to shot?" He glanced to Morgan, then to the back seat at Kiki. He saw the look of pure horror on her face, and he sighed. "Well, you're going to learn. Get out of the car. Both of you." He grabbed the door handle, shoving it open. He pulled himself out quickly, and glanced down both ends of the street. He grabbed the ends of his suit, tugging it back into place, his eyes wandering down to the blood stains on his shirt, and he sighed. He wiped the blood from his lips, making his way to the trunk, and popped it open. He bent at the waist, grabbing a large black box, and he pushed the locks open. He revealed a case full of pistols, and he turned his head looking to Kiki and Morgan at his side. "Take one." He grabbed one for himself, and he stepped away from the car, waiting for them to take theirs.</p><p>Kiki's brows furrowed together, and she smirked when she cocked the gun back. She held it up, accidentally at Kylo's chest, and he stepped around her, sliding his hand up, and placing his hand onto hers. He placed his pistol into his back pocket, and brushed his hand over her hip as he came up, meeting her in the middle, grabbing onto the gun with one hand and her hand with the other. He put his chin down onto her neck, trying desperately hard to hear how her heart beat sped up as he did.</p><p>"Like this," He pulled her hand back, and he cocked the gun. He raised her hand up and he spoke again right into her ear. "You've got to line your sight up with that little knob at the end. See? It'll help closing your opposite eye, but you don't have to." He let out the smallest groan when he could hear her blood pulsing through her veins, his fangs baring. "I'm sorry." He pulled the hand that'd been on the gun back, bringing it to the front of her neck, and grabbing onto it. His fangs pushed into the vein, and he rolled his eyes into the back of his head as he sucked at the skin, catching the blood falling from the puncture wounds. He grunted into her neck, his body pressing into hers harder. His fingers tightened around her throat, and he heard Morgan cry from behind him.</p><p>"Hey, don't fucking kill her!" Morgan hit Kylo's arm with the gun, and she narrowed her eyes. When Kylo's head pulled from Kiki's neck, and he looked to her, hissing through his bloody teeth, she gasped and stepped backwards. "Don't." She held the gun out in front of her, her hands trembling.</p><p>Kylo chuckled, his wet muscle licking his bloody lips off, and he released Kiki, leaving her lightheaded, but totally fine. "She'll be fine." He stepped to Morgan slowly, and a car whipped by, nearly colliding into Morgan. Kylo being quick as he was, was behind her, grabbed her into his hold, and got them both out of the way with lightening speed. He looked down at her as she processed what happened. "You're welcome. Now," He leaned his head down, hearing her heart slamming far more rapidly and harder than Kiki's had been. He grunted, sinking his teeth into her neck, and he pulled her hand up out in front of her. He used his thumb to pull the safety off, and he cocked the gun back. He drank as much of her blood as he'd done to Kiki, the sounds of her whimpers filling his ears. It was taking every bit of self control he had not to further these situation. He pulled from her, brushing her red locks back over her neck, and he sighed. "You think you two will be able to hit your targets?"</p><p>Without another word, Kiki drew the pistol up, pointing it for the telephone pole, shutting her opposite eye, lining up with where she wanted to shot, and she pulled the trigger back. She grinned when she hit her mark, looking to Kylo and sticking out her tongue.</p><p>Morgan's brows furrowed, and she drew her pistol up, and cocked her head to the side, searching for a target to shot at. She found a stop sign in the distance, and she aimed for it, hitting her mark. She looked to Kylo, lowering the pistol at her side, and she tipped her head up. "Yeah, I think we're good."</p><p>"Good." Kylo stated, reaching his hand behind his back, and drawing out his pistol from his pocket. He switched the safety off, and he cocked it back. "Let's go get Y/N back." He lowered down into the drivers seat, tugging the door closed, and he looked to the passenger seat, Morgan nodding at him. He glanced back to Kiki when she slid into the back seat. "You ready for this?"</p><p>"We're ready." Kiki smiled, adjusting her glasses back into place on her nose, and grinning. She felt badass with the pistol in her hand. She could feel the droplets of blood shimming down the side of her neck,but she didn't even mind. It was erotic as fuck. She liked it.</p><p>Kylo shifted back into D, and he stomped on the gas pedal, speeding up the winding roads to where Duncan's house was.</p><p>[Y/NS POV]</p><p>The sound of the lock unlocking from the other side of the door got you up off the floor, and to your feet. Your hands clenched into fists at your sides as the door opened, and Duncan stood before you. "You fucker! You locked me fucking in here!"</p><p>"I did, but now," Duncan stepped to you, grabbing your arm, and tugging you to him. "You're coming with me." He felt you reist, and his other hand shot up, curling around your throat. When your hand came up, he ducked down, avoiding being punched in the head, and he spun you around, walking you out into the hallway, and slamming you hard against the wall. His grip around your throat, tightened, and he narrowed his eyes into yours. "Don't resist. There's nothing you, a pathetic little girl can do to stop this." Spittle from his gritted teeth splattered against your face.</p><p>You whimpered against his hand, throat clenching. "I'm sorry." Your eyes averted from his, and you gasped for air when he released your throat, and started dragging you down the hallway. "What is happening now?"</p><p>"Oh, your boyfriend's coming to get you." Duncan cooed, rolling his head from one side to the other slightly. He tugged you down the stairs, and he shoved you out in front of him towards the front door when you got off the last step. "You'll do everything I tell you to do, do you understand me?" He reached for his black dress shirt, tugging it up to show off the gun he had tucked into the band of his pants.</p><p>When you saw the gun, your lips quivered, and you nodded slowly.</p><p>"Good." Duncan smirked at your obedience. "It took you getting fucked by me to get you to behave? You really are a whore aren't you?"</p><p>"I'm not a whore...." You made sure to keep your voice a whisper, but he still heard you, closing in the space between you, and he backed you up against the door.</p><p>"You are a whore. You're my whore, and don't you fucking forget it." Duncan's eyes darkened, a malicious glint starting to build in them. He reached at your side, making you tense up and he chuckled. "Relax." He tugged the door, forcing you to step away from it and into him. He pushed you aside, and he stepped outside. He looked down the winding driveway, and he listened for a minute. "We've got company." He could hear the faint roaring of the Camaro as it approached the gate.</p><p>Kylo stopped the car in front of the gate, and much to his surprise, it opened fairly quickly. He got a bad feeling, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. He slowly stepped back on the gas, creeping up the long driveway, and as he got closer to the large manor, he saw you and Duncan standing in front of the door. "Y/N."</p><p>Morgan shifted her weight around in the passenger seat, feeling the same bad energy Kylo must have. "This is a trap."</p><p>"Of course it is." Kiki leaned forwards, and she twirled the gun around in her hand. "But we've got weapons."</p><p>"So don't they." Kylo's foot landed back on the brake, the car stoping abruptly when he saw a brigade of men with black masks step out in front of Duncan and you, and raise their semi-automatic rifles up to his camaro. "FUCK GET DOWN!" He ducked his head down as shots fired into the the camaro, his lips curling into a scowl. "They're fucking shooting my car."</p><p>Morgan ducked down, as did Kiki, and she looked up to Kylo. "Now what?"</p><p>"Stay. Fucking. Here. Until i say so." Kylo pivoted his large body around, struggling to move in the confines of the car, not realizing how small the space was until now. He grabbed the door, waiting for a space in the firing, and he opened the door, and stepped out. With lightening speed he was in front of one of the men, his gun drawn up, and he pulled the trigger back, blasting his skull to bits. He leaned to the side, missing bullets, and he growled. He bore his fangs, appearing in next to another guard, and he pushed the barrel of the gun into the side of his neck, and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered all over his face, and he licked it from his lips. He turned his head, and he sneered, blasting bullet after bullet into the guard before him. When the clip emptied, he tossed it aside, closing in on another guard, and he grabbed his neck, lifting him into the air, and snapping his neck.</p><p>Kiki and Morgan lifted their heads up, and guards whizzed by the car for Kylo. Kiki grabbed the door, and kicked it open, jumping out and taking aim into the back of one of their heads. She pulled the trigger back, and watching as he dropped to the ground. Her eyes widened, and she looked to Morgan who looked at her with shock on her face. "That was awesome."</p><p>"Fuck dude! Fucking totally badass. My turn." Morgan stepped out in front of the car, and she took her aim onto one of the guards. She got him in the shoulder blade, her aim being lower than she planned. She hurried over to him, crouching down, and shoving the gun into his mouth. She pulled the trigger back, and when the blood splattered over her face, she just stared down, awe struck.</p><p>Kylo's head whipped around, and he looked to Kiki and Morgan. "GODDAMN IT. I SAID STAY IN THE CAR!" He heard you scream, whipping his head back around, and seeing Duncan holding a gun into your mouth, and his arm wrapped around you. "Let her fucking go Duncan."</p><p>Duncan pushed the gun further into your mouth, twisting it around and making you gag. "Ah, Ah, Ah, don't you dare take another step. I'll blow her fucking brains out. Now that you're here," His blue eyes wandered over the bodies covering his driveway, and he rolled his eyes. "How about you just come inside, and let's discuss this like the gentlemen we are?" When Kiki and Morgan finished off the last two guards, and started walking towards Kylo, Duncan shook his head. "Tell your minion whores to stay right where they are."</p><p>"I am not a fucking whore." Kiki drew her pistol up, aiming right for his head. "I could get him."</p><p>Kylo's hand came up behind him, shaking his head. "Too risky. You might hit Y/N." His golden-honey eyes locked into yours, and he sighed. "Fine. We can talk."</p><p>"Excellent." Duncan pushed your body around, keeping an eye on Kylo as he approached him. He motioned with his free hand for him to go into the manor first, and he glared at Kiki and Morgan. "The mutts stay outside." He smirked when they both scowled, and he pushed you up into the manor, closing the door. "There." He pointed to the office door.</p><p>"I'm not just going to stand here. Come on," Morgan motioned for Kiki to follow her around the manor.</p><p>Kylo stepped into the office, his eyes falling upon the vampire books, and he hitched in a sharp breath. He breathed out slowly, trying to keep his wits about him, not wanting to let onto the fact that he was uneasy. He spun on his heels as Duncan shoved you into the room, and you whimpered. He could easily use his speed and get to Duncan but it was too risky. Duncan might have a quick trigger finger, and he just couldn't put you in danger like that. He straightened himself out, and he scoffed. "So, fucking talk."</p><p>Duncan moved you around the desk, forcing you down onto your stomach, bent over in front of him. He pulled the gun from your mouth, putting it into the back of your head. He cocked his head to the side and he chuckled seeing how tense Kylo was. "You really care for her don't you?" </p><p>Kylo's eyes lowered into yours, seeing how scared you looked, and it struck a nerve. Seeing Duncan so close to you, holding power over you, making you fearful, it drove Kylo mad. He was the only one that could make you feel like that. He was the only one who could have you. He growled softly. "Don't you fucking do it." His words dripping with venom as Duncan's free hand slid your night gown up.</p><p>Your hands slid over the front of the desk, and your eyes clamped shut as Duncan tugged your panties down. You could feel his eyes burning into your skin, and you gasped when you heard the sound of his belt coming undone. Your body tensed when Duncan's hand slapped your ass, and you fingers gripped the side of the desk harder.</p><p>Ducan's hand went around his throbbing cock, looking Kylo right in the eyes, seeing how pissed off he looked. He chuckled, guiding himself between your legs, using his knee to spread them apart further, and dipping his hips down. He slicked his head with your arousal, groaning softly. "She's dripping.." He pushed into you with one thrust, and he grabbed onto your hip. He pushed the barrel of the gun harder into the back of your head, and he tugged your body closer to his.</p><p>Kylo's fangs dripped with saliva, and his nose twitched. He could feel his blood starting to boil inside of him, taking a single step towards the desk, but stopping when Duncan drew the gun from your head, and shoved it right back into your mouth. He watched your body rock back and forth as Duncan slammed into your pussy, and he twisted the gun around in your mouth. His eyes flickered wildly, and he breathed heavily. He was even more distraught by the look of pleasure that was slowly creeping over your face, only adding fuel to the fire that had been ignited inside of him. His stomach wrenched when your first moan came out against the gun, and then Duncan's grunt followed. Kylo felt sick, averting his eyes away from you, and he gritted his teeth.</p><p>"Awe, what's the matter? Can't watch your whore get fucked by other guys? That's the reality you're in Kylo. You're the one that fell in love with a fucking stripper. Now fucking watch her take my cock. Listen to how much she fucking loves it. God," Duncan let out a guttural moan, pushing the gun further into your mouth, his violent pace increasing. He slammed against your cervix, losing his self control to his bliss. 'She's so fucking tight, and wet."</p><p>Your face warmed, trying to tune out Duncan's words. You couldn't muster the strength to open your eyes and look at Kylo. You were far to ashamed to face him. Your body loved every single thing Duncan was doing to you, and you mentally cursed yourself. Your moans increased, muffling against the gun between your lips, occasionally letting out a gag as he thrusted it into the back of your throat. Tears managed to wedge themselves from your closed lids, and drip down your cheeks. You could feel the pressure building more and more in your abdomen, and you knew you were going to cum.</p><p>Duncan grunted again, throwing his head back, and letting himself succumb to the pleasure which he was feeling. He barely paid any mind to the fact that Kylo was standing there, no shame in his actions what so ever. He pumped into you hard, your spongy walls throbbing,and gripping him tightly, signaling to him you were on the verge of sweet release. He bowed his head back down, a lustful glimmer in his blue eyes. "Now watch her cum alllllll over me." He mused, angling downwards, gyrating around, and you exploded around him, moaning loudly into the air, and he chuckled seeing how scrunched Kylo's face was. He shot his seed into you, feeling it seep out around the sides of his cock. He pumped into you a couple more times, milking himself dry, and he slipped out of you with a plop. He could hear your panted breaths against the gun, and he pulled it from your lips, saliva dripping onto the desk. He tugged you up, lowering himself down into the leather chair, and pulling you onto his lap. "Now, how about we talk about making me a vampire now?"</p><p>"If I make you one, you'll leave her alone?" Kylo studied you over, noting how you still didn't dare to look at him. He was infuriated, and he knew he wasn't able to hide it. It seeped from his pores like sweat. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, watching the gun go down to your bare thighs, and up between your legs. "Fucking enough. I'll do it."</p><p>Duncan's hand stopped, and he cocked his head to the side, looking past your slumped body to Kylo. "Hmm." He pushed you up, rising to his feet. He kept a firm hold on your wrist, tugging you around the side of the desk with him. "If you make me a vampire, I'll leave you alone." He made sure to be a vague as he could, making no promises to leaving you alone. Just leaving it appealing enough so that Kylo would bite.</p><p>You were dazed, completely embarrassed, and dripping from your core down your inner thighs with Duncan's cum and your own. Your body was trembling slightly, listening attentively to the conversation between both men. You just wanted to crawl into a dark void, and disappear from the world.</p><p>"Fine. Deal." Kylo stepped to Duncan, and he bore his fangs. He brought his wrist up to his mouth, sinking his fangs into them, and he drew blood. He pulled his arm away. "Come on." He extended it outwards. He was going to wait for Duncan to be caught off guard, into drinking his blood, and make his move. Finally, he caught your eyes, and he mouthed 'Follow my lead.'</p><p>Your face flushed, and you nodded, looking to Duncan as he leaned down, sucking greedily at Kylo's puncture wounds. Unfortunately before Kylo was able to make his move, Kiki and Morgan blasted out the window off to the left side, and Morgan screamed. "COME ON."</p><p>Your head turned, Duncan's hold on you releasing when he stepped back. Kylo grabbed you, scooping you into his arms, and rushing over to the window. He lowered you down, handing you off to Kiki, and he spun around, seeing Duncan already gone. He growled, deciding he'd have plenty of time to hunt him down. "Let's go." He jumped out of the window, and the group rushed around the manor, to the shot up camaro. Kylo opened the door for you, and he closed it. He hurried around to the drivers side, and he turned it on, and sped off down the driveway as fast as he could.</p><p>Duncan had taken refuge in a closet in the hallway, and when he didn't hear anyone anymore, he pushed the door open, the high of the vampire blood taking over him. He groaned, making his way down the stairs, and towards the kitchen. The only way he was going to be able to turn was to die. He grabbed a stake knife, and he glanced it over before shoving it into his heart, and twisting it around. He let out a yelp, collapsing to his knees, and he fell backwards, bleeding out on the floor of his kitchen.</p><p>Kylo tugged the wheel hard, the tires screeching as he rounded the corner, and started up the ramp onto the highway. When he figured he'd gotten far enough away from danger, he slowed down the sped of his car, side glancing to you, leaned against the window, a sad look glimmering in your eyes. "Hey, you alright? I came as quick as I could."</p><p>You were silent, the tension rising in the car, and Kiki and Morgan looked to one another blood dried on both their faces, and frowned. You rested your chin on your hand, and you shut your eyes, trying to prevent yourself from sobbing. The tears swelling in the corners, and you sighed heavily.</p><p>Kylo dropped Kiki and Morgan off at their designated areas, thanking them for their brave efforts, agreeing to make them both vampires, and letting them both keep their guns, and he drove you to your apartment. You were still refusing to speak to him, and he was getting annoyed. He got out of the car, storming over to your side and he tugged the door open. He grabbed you by the arm, tugging you to your feet, and he slid his hand around you, lifting you up into his embrace, and he carried you up your sidewalk. He got to your apartment door, reaching down and opening, it and you were both greeted by Nala and Midnight meowing profusely. He used the heel of his shoe to close the door behind him, and he made his way to your bedroom, dropping you gently onto the bed. He climbed up beside you, and he wrapped his arm around your body, and brought a hand up to your chin, tugging your face so he could see you. "It's not your fault ...."</p><p>Your mouth quivered, unable to speak without letting out the whimpers that wanted to break. Your eyes dripped with tears, and you buried your face into the crook of his neck. You couldn't hold back anymore, losing any control you'd had over your emotions, and you sobbed into him. Tears soaked his skin and yours, and you hugged him tightly.</p><p>"It's okay." Yes, Kylo was fucking pissed that you'd fucked someone else. The first time, so willingly, but he hadn't been there, he didn't know the extent of the situation, and he couldn't be mad, because regardless of if he wanted you to be his or not, you weren't, not really. Not officially. He rubbed your back, trying to work out the knots in them, and relieve the tension that was built in your shoulders. He sighed softly, and rested his head onto yours.</p><p>"Please stay."</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere." Kylo assured you, letting you stay on him while you cried yourself to sleep. He felt bad. He did, and Duncan was a dead man when he found him. He now had to plan how he was going to keep an eye on you at all times, and hunt Duncan down. "You're mine..not his."</p><p>[Morning POV]</p><p>You stretched your arms out, not feeling Kylo in bed with you, and your eyes shot open. "Kylo?" You were relieved when he peered out into the bedroom from the bathroom doorway, and he rose a brow.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"Nothing. Just making sure." You let out a small chuckled, trying to play it off like you weren't about to be utterly heart broken if you found that he'd just up and left you after all that. "So you really came to save me huh?"</p><p>"We're not talking about this." Kylo growled, turning the water off, and stepping out of the bathroom. "We're not mentioning that situation ever again. It never happened." He was still bitter, and jealous about the whole you fucking Duncan thing, and he'd just managed to calm down a bit. He didn't want to relit that fire.</p><p>You on the other hand wanted to push Kylo and see just how jealous he was. "But I want to talk about it. Why would you come and save me? Do you really like me that much?"</p><p>"I. Said. Drop. it." Kylo stepped to the bed, leaning down, and glaring right into your eyes. "Don't push me Y/N. I'm not in the mood."</p><p>You should have stopped, and heeded his warning, but you couldn't help yourself. You smirked a bit, your eyes filling with a false innocence, and you laid down onto your back. "You didn't like him fucking me did you?" Your hands slid up to your breasts grabbing them.</p><p>"Y/N, fucking stop." Kylo warned, this being the last time he would. "Do you want me to leave?"</p><p>You pouted, your hands falling to your sides, and you scoffed. "Jesus, I'm just playing around." You sat up,and Kylo grabbed your throat, leaning down, and nearly pressing his lips to yours. His hot breath ghosting over your mouth.</p><p>"I'm not fucking playing. You're fucking mine. Not his. Not anyone else's. Do you fucking understand me?" Kylo's fingers curled into your esophagus, and he pushed you back down onto the bed, straddling you. He gathered spit into his mouth, and he spit it onto your lips. "I had my eyes set on your first, I claimed you first. You're mine. Now, and forever." He licked your lips, collecting his spit up and forcing his tongue into your mouth, dominating it quickly. His other hand came up, pushing it against your sex, and he slicked his fingers with your sex. He soaked his fingers before pushing them into you, and he sank his fangs into your bottom lip, drawing your blood, and sucking at it hard. He grunted into you, starting a pace with his fingers into your core.</p><p>Your body pushed up into him, your heels pushing into the mattress, and you felt the blood drip into the back of your throat, adding to the pleasure that was coming over you. Your eyes met his, the spark igniting between you, the passion that had been temporarily snuffed out, rushing back. Your thighs clenched, your pussy tightening around his fingers, and your wetness seeping past them as he pumped them into you. When he curled them upwards, finding your spot you screamed out in pleasure against his lips.</p><p>Kylo pulled from the heated kiss, and he snarled softly. "Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes..yes." You whimpered against his hand, your head tilting back, and your eyes closing.</p><p>"Good." Kylo kept his firm grip around your throat, seeing your eye lids open and close rapidly, seeing the color in your face start to change, and he smirked. "Can't handle it? Too much?" He spread his fingers apart slightly, feeling your body jerk a bit, and your hips wiggled from side to side, wanting them back where they were before. He was teasing you now. He brushed against your spot slightly, enjoying how your moan basically pleaded him, and your eyes filled with a glint. A desperate glint. "Beg." He released his grip enough to let you talk without ado.</p><p>The words flew from your lips. "Please, please make me cum. I'm yours. All yours." You bucked into him, and you were rewarded with his fingers going back to your g-spot and working you to your sweet release. White hot waves of electric pleasure drowned you, your moans filling the air, and your body dripping in sweat as he fucked you into the after math of your bliss. By the time you were done, you were panting, and muttering nonsense under your breath, lightheaded.</p><p>"Good girl." Kylo praised, pulling his fingers from you, and bringing them to his mouth, lapping them clean. He groaned, and he smirked. "You got to go to work today, yes?"</p><p>"I do." You breathed out through a pant.</p><p>"I'll be coming with you." Kylo slid off the bed, rising to his feet. "Get showered, and dressed. I'll make breakfast."</p><p>Kylo's words snapped you out of your daze, and you sat upright watching him exit the room, and go into the kitchen. You just stared out the doorway, and you blinked a couple times.</p><p>[POVS at the club]</p><p>You followed Kylo to Hux's office, Kylo explaining to you how Bunny had taken over Hux's job for the time being, so when he opened the door, and Hux was sitting in the leather chair, both of you stopped. Your heart sank into your chest, and you gulped.</p><p>"Hux? How are you out of the hospital?" Kylo stepped in first, glancing back to you quickly, then back to Hux. He watched him grab the note pad and pen and scribble on it, pushing it across the desk, glaring at him. He approached the desk, glancing down at the words, and he rose his gaze up to his. "Oh."</p><p>"What's it say?" You cautiously stepped to Kylo's side, looking down at the note pad that read 'I've got friends in high places. I got the surgeries. I can't talk for a while, but yes, I'm fucking back. Now get the fuck out Kylo.' You rolled your eyes and scoffed. "You shouldn't even be back here."</p><p>Hux grabbed the note pad and scribbled again, pushing it back to you and leaning back in the chair, smirking a bit. The pad read 'Unless you want me to press charges, and put Kylo in prison, I suggest You get to work, and HE leaves.'</p><p>Kylo rolled his eyes, and he turned to you. "I'll be close by." He wanted to assure you that you were safe.</p><p>"Okay." You pouted a bit, and you flipped Hux off walking for the door. You said goodbye to Kylo, sighing as he left the club. Your attention drawn to Morgan rushing over to you with a smile upon her face.</p><p>"Hey buddy!"</p><p>"Hi." You were soft spoken, feeling mildly unexcited to be here, especially knowing Hux was back at work. You had a feeling this was going to be nothing but trouble for you. Problematic.</p><p>"What's wrong? You alright?" Morgan put her hand on your shoulder. "How's Kylo? When's he going to make nice on his part of the deal?"</p><p>"Morgan, not right now. Okay? I'm tired, and not in the mood. I'm sorry. Not trying to be rude." You pulled her hand from your shoulder, making your way into the dressing room where you found Kiki telling Bunny all about what had happened, and you just stared at her. "Really?"</p><p>Kiki's head turned, her piggy tails brushing over her shoulders. "Oh hey! Speak of the devil."</p><p>"How about we not tell people about what happened? No offense Aimee." You stepped to your vanity, plopping down into it. You stared at yourself in the mirror, and you frowned. You felt disgusted by yourself, for allowing yourself to fall into Duncan's trap like that. For fucking him. You hated yourself for it. Despite how fucking hot he was, he used you to get to Kylo. You prayed that he was dead. But nothing was ever that simple in your life. Your phone rang in your pocket, and you pulled it out, seeing a blocked number on the screen. You brought it to your ear, and you gasped when you heard the voice on the other side.</p><p>"Hello darling,...."</p><p>"Dun...Duncan....what the fuck do you want?" Your hand started trembling slightly, trying to keep it upon your ear. Your heart started throbbing wildly, and you caught your breath in your throat, a lump forming.</p><p>Duncan chuckled. "I missed you. Why else? Oh, also, called to let you know that I'm a vampire now, and that you can expect a little visit from me later on. I plan to keep my word."</p><p>Your body tensed, and you shot up from your chair, shaking your head. "Kylo won't fucking let you. He's going to be with me at all times."</p><p>"Hmm, we'll see about that. Have a nice day at work. Oh! Also, hoped you liked your surprise. Hux's is very very upset with you and Kylo. Enjoy his torture." With that he ended the call, amused with his verbal abuse to you. Knowing that you were shook to your very core.</p><p>You slammed the phone onto the vanity, and you broke into sobs, leaning your head down. "No. no. no."</p><p>"That was Duncan, like...the mayor? Like the guy that kidnapped you?" Kiki's eyes flashed with concern, and she stepped to you, grabbing your arm and pulling you into her embrace. "It's okay. We won't let anything happen to you." She rubbed your back, trying to comfort you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Vampiric Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tw- death, murder, blood letting, blood play, choking, slapping, spanking, oral, vaginal smut, smut, spit swapping, graphic language, violence, </p><p>read, comment, vote. I just want to say Merry Christmas to those that celebrate, and happy holidays to those that don't. Hope this chapter lifts people spirits. I love you all &lt;3 </p><p> </p><p>The song Rebel Yell by billy idol blared through the speakers, echoing out into the packed club. Morgan's hands gripping the upper part of the pole, and Kiki's down below hers, their heeled feet moving around one another as they both walked seductively around the pole. Morgan's head flew back, her red locks cascading down, and she dragged her tongue across her cherry stained lips slowly.</p><p>The rowdy crowd gathered around the stage was loving the performance of the girls, money covering the stage, and their hands reaching out in an attempt to get the slightest touch of one of the dancers. Neither one of them getting close enough for contact, but almost, teasing them.</p><p>Morgan's body slowly rose up, and she wrapped her hand around Kiki's head, pulling her face to her, and sticking her tongue out. Kiki pushed the sucker she'd been clamped onto with her teeth, out of her mouth, her own tongue sliding between her lips. The ends of their tongues met, curling around each other, saliva dripping from the red heads tongue onto the blondes. Their faces moved in closer, the sound of the cheers and coos growing louder as their kiss deepened, the stager getting completely covered in the green bills.</p><p>Morgan's body turned slightly, Kiki moving with hers, and they pulled from the kiss, both looking to the crowd that erupted into applause, some rising from their chairs, and trying to climb onto the stage. The bouncers rushing over as quickly as they could, and prying them from off the edge, warning them not to do that.</p><p>"Well," Morgan chuckled, bending down as slowly as she could, a red sparkly thong being the only piece of fabric that covered her. She collected the bills, slipping them into the band of her thong, and into her bra, and winking at the crowd before strutting off the stage, and down the stairs.</p><p>Kiki lingered a bit longer, enjoying the attention from the patrons, and getting down onto her knees, sliding her hands out into the pile of money, and pulling it between her spread apart legs. She peered through her glasses, and she smirked. She gathered the money, pushing it into her black and red plaid bra, and slowly rose up to her matching heeled feet, turning and walking off the stage. She pushed the door to the dressing room open, her bra overflowing with the money her and Morgan just made. "I fucking love christmas."</p><p>"I love the lonely men that need to find solace in giving their money to dancers, in hopes we'll fill that void in their hearts." Morgan lowered herself into her chair, and began counting the bills, placing them into separate piles in an orderly fashion.</p><p>Hux's hand rose to the door, pushing it open, his other hand holding onto the black cane he used to hold himself up, and to walk. He stepped out onto the main floor, the song changing to Do I wanna Know- by the arctic monkeys coming on throughout the room. The lights on the stage changed, going from a blue and white tint to a red tint, and he watched as you strutted out from behind the curtain, and pulled the lacey, see through robe off, exposing your naughty mrs. clause boustieree, and your matching panties. His eyes widened, seeing the way your hips swayed, and you reach for the pole, your red heel foot coming up around it, and you slowly walked around it. He cleared his throat, and he averted his gaze away quickly when you glimpsed to him making your way back around the pole. The end of his cane thudded against the floor as he made his way to the VIP booth, bowing his head down, acknowledging the group of politicians all grouped around the table, cigar and cigarette smoke clouding above their heads. He got nods back, and he turned from them, his eyes narrowing as he started for the door. He pushed it open, enjoying the freshness of the brisk air, and he stepped over the threshold. He could feel the coldness in the air, chilling him to his bones, and he pursed his lips.</p><p>The bounce reached into his pants pocket, tugging out a marlboro red, and handed it over to Hux. Hux took it, and the bouncer grabbed the lighter out, igniting the end of his cig.</p><p>"It's going to snow."</p><p>Hux's brows rose, taking a small puff from the cig, and exhaling. He shrugged a bit, uncaring for the fact that it was going to snow. He hung the lip from his bottom lip, reaching into the pocket of his light jacket, tugging his phone out. He leaned against the wall of the club, holding himself up to be able to use both hands to text and he showed the screen to the bouncer.</p><p>The bouncer's eyes glanced down, reading the words on the screen, and he chuckled. He sighed, looking out to the busy streets, seeing the absolute panic in people as they rushed home to their families, and to last minute christmas shop. It was no surprise to him how busy the club was tonight, it was always busy on Christmas.</p><p>Both their attentions were drawn to some noise from the alleyway, and Hux's brows furrowed together, motioning for the bouncer, Carl, to go check it out. The bouncer walked with fearless strides to the alleyway, turning his head to look down it. Nothing was there. He shrugged looking back to Hux, who just rolled his eyes, and stepped away from the wall, and stated back into the club.</p><p>Hux's face flushed when he saw you down on the stage, crawling to the end on your hands and knees, and your hand went out and fingers brushed down onto of the customers faces. He walked as quickly over to the stage as he could, and he shook his head, slamming his cane down hard.</p><p>Your head lifted, scoffing when you saw Hux standing there, and you pretend pouted at the male. "Sorry, my boss is a douche." You turned your body completely around, your bare ass exposed to him, and he was practically salivating as he watched you crawl away. He reached for his wallet, throwing all of his money out onto it.</p><p>You grabbed the pole, slowly pulling yourself up to your heeled feet, and you leaned your body back, flipping your hair around in a seductive manner, and you grinded up against the pole. Your lips parted slightly, sparkling in the red light, and you smirked when you saw the crowd tossing out their money as quickly as they could. When the song ended, you sighed in relief, and you walked around the stage, picking up the wads of cash, and strutted away. As you descended down the last step, Hux stepped in front of you. "What Hux? I was just doing my job."</p><p>Hux's face scrunched, and he motioned with his head for the back rooms. He pivoted on his heels, and he hobbled for the door, stepping over the threshold, but holding it open for you, glaring right at you as you passed through. He wanted so desperately to be able to talk, and he'd be able to soon, but not soon enough.</p><p>You waited for Hux at his office door, again, him opening it, and waiting for you to step inside first. He closed it, and he walked over to his desk, lowering himself down into his chair. He leaned the cane up against the side of the desk, and he grabbed the note pad and pen, scribbling on it, and sliding it over to you. He pointed to the chair on the other side of the desk.</p><p>You grabbed the arm rest, and you lowered yourself down into the chair, leaning forwards, and grabbing the note pad. Your heart started racing when your eyes skimmed the words over, and you glanced up at him. "Are you serious Hux? What the fuck do you want huh?"</p><p>Hux's lips tugged into a smirk, and he nodded.</p><p>"Fuck that shit Hux. It's Christmas, what the fuck is wrong with you? Are you trying to ruin the day?" Your hands gripped at tightly at the arm rests, and you pulled yourself up to your heeled feet. "Fuck that." You pointed to the note pad, and you bit your bottom lip. Tears swelled in your eyes, and you held back a sniffle.</p><p>Hux leaned back into the chair, and he shrugged his shoulders slightly. He crossed his arms over his lap, waiting to see how you were going to respond to his demand. When you finally looked to him again, and the tears dripped down your cheeks, he silently chuckled. He'd plan on getting his revenge on Kylo. He tried to speak, but the words just barely came out. "Tomor..." Was all he was able to manage out before pain seared through his entire jaw, and mouth. It was all he needed to say.</p><p>You lost any control you'd had of holding your sobs back, cupping your hand over your mouth, and you reached your other hand into your bra, tugging out Hux's cut and throwing it messily onto the desk. You walked slowly for the door, and you moved your hand away just enough to let out the pained words. "That's totally fucked....You're the fucking devil." Your hand shook as you grabbed the door knob, and opened it. When you stepped into the hallway of the back room, you felt nauseated, and you stumbled over to one of the rooms, unaware that anyone was inside, and your watery gaze rose seeing Duncan and Aimee on the other side. You gasped. "Ho...how the fuck did you get in here?"</p><p>Aimee's face lit up seeing you, but her lips curled down into a frown when she saw you crying. She rose from Duncan's lap, blood dripping down the side of her neck, down her breast. "Are you okay?" She wiped the blood off, licking her fingers off, and giggling a bit.</p><p>"Dude, he's not supposed to be here." You went to step back but Duncan's body was in front of yours in no time, and he grabbed your wrist, pulling you into the room, and looking right to Aimee, and spoke sternly. "Leave us." He waited for her to oblige, and he looked right back at you. "I told you I'd be visiting you. It wasn't that hard to get past Kylo. He's not a very good body guard." He could hear the increased rate of your heart in his ears, and he groaned softly. "Did you miss me? I got you something for Christmas baby." He reached his hand into his pants pocket, tugging out a small black box, and popped it open with two fingers.</p><p>Your eyes lowered to see what he could have gotten you, and your pupils widened seeing the diamond necklace glistening within its confines. You pulled your arm back, his grip relinquishing, and you sighed. "I can't accept that Duncan. I can't be with you. I'm..."</p><p>"You're what? With Kylo?" Dunan spat the words out. He reached his fingers into the box, tugging the necklace out, letting the empty box fall to the ground, and he slowly stepped around you. He brought both his hands up to either side, and he lowered the diamond necklace against your neck, and clasped it. He brushed his fingers across your skin, and he whispered into your ear. "If you're with him, how come he hasn't turned you yet? Isn't that what that little heart of yours desires?"</p><p>"Yes..." When his hand pushed your head to the side, exposing your pulsing vein to him, your lips parted and you whimpered when he sank his fangs into it.</p><p>Kylo's intuition seemed to know exactly what was happening, and he stormed to the back door, and narrowed his eyes as he made his way down the hallway.</p><p>"I'll come to your apartment later. I'll give you everything you desire, and more." Duncan's tongue lapped the wounds, and he was gone, leaving you a shaking mess, dripping from your neck and your core. You gasped when you heard Kylo's voice loud from behind you, startling you, and you whipped your head around. "Ky...Kylo..."</p><p>Kylo took calculated steps into the room, the space between you both becoming lesser, and his body radiating the anger he was so desperately trying to contain. His golden-honey eyes shimmered dangerously as they went to your bleeding neck, seeing the puncture marks there. "Where is he?"</p><p>"He left." You were still shaking, even more so now as Kylo circled you, breathing in sharply, and exhaling against the back of your neck when he stopped behind you. You closed your eyes, nibbling at the inside of your cheek.</p><p>Kylo's left hand came up, using the sides of his fingers to catch the blood, and he growled, playing with it between his finger tips. "You let him bite you?"</p><p>"He was in here. He said he got past you, and got in here....He was drinking from Aimee. Kylo," Your eyes slowly opened, your head rotating just enough to see him out of your peripherals. "He's a vampire now."</p><p>"I know. I mean, I assumed." Kylo corrected himself, balling his hand into a fist. He stepped past you, looking you up and down and stopping on the diamond necklace on your neck. His anger flickered, and he grabbed it, tugging it from your neck, and dangling it in front of you. "Interesting." He dropped it down to the floor, and he grabbed your throat, walking you backwards, and forcing you down to your ass. He got onto his knees, grabbing your knees and spreading them as far apart as he could. "How would you feel about me eating you out in front of everyone huh? Pulling you out onto that stage, throwing you down onto it, ripping your panties off, and just devouring you. Making you explode all over my face in front of every. Single.person." He used the ends of his fangs to hook onto the band of your panties, and he tugged them down. He wasted no time in bringing his mouth right back to your abdomen, and sinking his fangs into the flesh right above your clit. He drew blood, pulling his fangs out, and he waited as the blood trickled down your clit, and to your glistening opening. He pushed his tongue to your core, moaning when the blood and your excitement hit his tastebuds, and he started fucking you with the wet muscle. He gripped onto your hips hard, lifting them up so he could angle his tongue further into your pussy.</p><p>Your head flew back, and you grabbed the top of his head, tangling your fingers into his soft raven locks. Your heels pressed into the floor, moaning out as he twisted, and twirled his tongue in all directions. Your body heated quickly, and you bucked your hips the best you could into him to match his pace. "FUCK!"</p><p>Kylo's eyes shut, allowing himself to focus on the way your walls were clenching, and tightening around him, trying to feel out when you were getting close to climax. He moved his tongue in and out, around, and up and down frantically. His cock straining against the confines of his pants as he pleasured you. Ignoring his own need for release, wanting to remind you that you belonged to him, and only him. He growled into your pussy, the vibrations making you scream out his name.</p><p>Your legs started shaking a bit, tugging at his locks harder, and pushing your groin harder into his mouth the closer you got to cumming. "FUCK, Kylo, Fuck." Your breaths became labored pants, sweat droplets dancing on the back of your neck.</p><p>Kylo's actions didn't let up, bringing you into your sweet bliss, grunting as your body withered, and twisted under his grip. He lapped up your over flowing juices greedily, and he dragged a long slow lick up your clit, making sure to clean up the blood, and he rose his head up, eyes opening. His wet lips formed a smirk, and he pushed himself up to his feet. "Are we celebrating Christmas together?"</p><p>"I...I would love that..." Your body lowered down to the couch, your hands falling to your sides, and you nodded a bit. "Are you actually going to stay the night?"</p><p>"I might." Kylo shrugged, and smirked when you scoffed and rolled your eyes. "I'll be outside waiting for you." He went for the door, but when your distressed words came out, he stopped.</p><p>"Hux is planning on pressing charges Kylo." Your head rose from being leaned into the back of the couch, the sadness glinting in your eyes through the lust still lingering. "He told me earlier..."</p><p>Kylo's fingers flexed, but he pressed out a sigh through his lips. "I see."</p><p>"Kylo, wait-" You cut your own sentence off, shoving yourself to your heeled feet, and approaching him with minor caution. You reached for his hand, sensing the unease that was in his body when he tensed. "Please, don't do anything more. I'm sure there's something we can work out with him to get him to forget about it. Just don't do anything. For me?" Your fingers curled around his large ones, and your eyes begging him.</p><p>Kylo's golden-honey eyes glued into yours, seeing your bottom lip quivering, and the doe eyed look you were giving him. The puppy dog look. Kylo's literal weakness. Especially when you did it. He felt all the anger inside of him melt away, and he rolled his eyes, looking away from you. "Fine. But only for you. I'll see you when you get off of work, darling." He gently pulled his hand form yours, bringing it up to your cheek, and brushing his fingers over it. "You're not allowed to fuck him to make him not throw me in prison."</p><p>You scoffed, pushing his hand away from your cheek, and shaking your head. "Just go. I'm not going to. Go before Hux finds out in your in here." You push him out of the room, him allowing you to, and you watch as he walks down the hallway, shoving his hands into the pockets of his dress pants, and he stopped, looking over his shoulder, and winked at you. Your cheeks blushed, and you smiled widely.</p><p>[POVS after work]</p><p>"Bye guys! Merry Christmas." You hurried out of the dressing room as fast as your feet you could take you, overly excited to be spending Christmas with Kylo. As you said your goodbyes, headed for the door, you caught Hux off in the corner, just glaring at you. Your lips twitched, and you waved your fingers at him, pushing the door open. The cool breeze chilled you to the bone, the white fluffy flakes falling slowly, gracefully from the sky. Your stepped further out onto the sidewalk, glancing up to the cloudy sky, and you twirled around.</p><p>"You like snow?" Kylo stepped out around the corner, looking you up and down. "You must be cold. Here." He grabbed the sleeve of his over jacket, and with one fell motion tugging it off. He stepped to you, bringing it up around your shoulders, and he wrapped his arm around your waist, walking with you pulled into his armpit for the back parking lot.</p><p>"I love snow. Christmas is my favorite holiday." You leaned into Kylo's body, your arm coming up around his side, and the side of your cheek pressing into his white dress shirt side. "Aren't you cold?"</p><p>"No." Kylo was quick to reply, approaching his bullet hole ridden car, a small scoff escaping his plumps lips taking note that he'd have to bring it to the shop soon. He gently pulled his arm from you, and he reached for the passenger side door, opening it. He motioned with his hand, and he watched as you got in, and closed it. He was about halfway around the front of the car when Kiki and Morgan rushed out the back door, calling to him. He froze in his tracks, muttering under his breath, and forced a smile upon his lips, turning back to them. "Merry Christmas girls."</p><p>Morgan crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her head to the side. "Don't be cute with us Kylo. We want you to hold up your end of the deal. We want to be," She leaned in, and brought her voice to a whisper. "Vampires."</p><p>Kiki nodded, sucking at the very tip of her sucker. She glanced upwards as the snow fell down upon her scantily clad body, the breeze picking up a bit, sending chills down her spine. She rubbed her arms, trying to warm up.</p><p>"How about you two come over to Y/NS apartment later? We can all celebrate. I'm going to keep my word. Just haven't really had time to....Ya know?" Kylo's annoyance stronger than before, the clearness of it in his words, and tone. He rubbed the back of his head, and sighed. "Okay? Say about 9pm?"</p><p>"Sounds good. We'll be there." Morgan glared at him, watching as he walked to his car, got in, turned it on, and waved at her and Kiki as he took off out of the parking lot. She turned to Kiki, and she smirked. "We're going to be fucking stripper vampires!"</p><p>[POVS at Y/NS apartment]</p><p>"I didn't get a tree...." As soon as you stepped to the front door of the apartment complex, your head bowed down in sadness.</p><p>"Well, let's go get one."</p><p>"Wait, I think I have a fake one in my closet." It was far too late to go tree searching, the snow having picked up, a full blown storm in effect. You pushed the door open, rushing down the hallway, to your door, and you opened it. Nala and Midnight rushed to the door, rubbing against your legs, and meowing. "Hi babies."</p><p>Kylo stepped around the cats rubbing against his legs now, not wanting to step on their little toe beans, and he glanced up to you. "Where's the tree? I'll find it." He didn't wait for your response, making his way across the living room and for your bedroom. He turned his gaze to the side, looking the closet door up and down. "Ah." He mused as he grabbed the door handle, and opened it. He was overwhelmed by how many clothes were hanging on hooks along both sides, and he blinked a couple times. He shook his head, and he reached for the light switch. The light flickered on from above, and he glanced around the various shelves, and found a large cardboard box on the highest shelf that said x-mas tree. He also saw a plastic tote beside it that said 'x-mas decorations.' He tugged the tree down first, tucking it under his arm effortlessly, and then grabbed the tote, repeating the same actions. He proudly walked back out into the main part of your living room, and placed both boxes down. "So, I'll start putting this up?"</p><p>"No, no...." You pulled Kylo's over jacket off, letting it fall gracefully to the back of one of the wooden chairs, and you stepped to him. "I have a certain way of doing it."</p><p>"Okaayyy...." Kylo's hands went out in front of him, rising up to his feet again, and he rolled his eyes. He watched as you unpacked the tree, grumbling to yourself as you pieced it together, and dragged it by the top branch across the floor and wedging it into the corner. He watched with admiring eyes, a sense of an emotion he'd never really felt before starting to rise inside of him. If only to distract himself, and make the feeling go away, he looked away, and he spoke softly. "Your friends are coming over later." He bent down, petting the back of Nala, and then scooping up the kitten, holding it out in front of him.</p><p>"What? Why? I mean, yay, but what?! They didn't tell me. I don't have any dinner ready! I've got no snacks, no drinks, nothing!" Panick took over you, rushing around the apartment like a mad woman, trying to find things that would work to entertain your friends. You managed to find a bottle of chardonnay tucked into a cupboard, and some chips, and dip in the fridge, placing it down onto the table, and looking to Kylo.</p><p>Kylo chuckled, placing Midnight back onto the floor, and watching her jump at Nala, the two playing around. "You realize they're only coming to get turned into vampires right?" He took a single step to you, cocking his head to the side, a strand of raven hair falling over his left eye. He studied you over, seeing the angered glint in your eyes. "Come here."</p><p>You crossed your arms over your chest, your hip popping out, and you snapped your head away from him. "No. That's not fair."</p><p>"Y/N, don't make me ask you again." Kylo's tone warning you. You should have learned by now, if he asked you to do something, you did it, without question. Yet, here you were, being obstinate. He growled when you didn't comply, and he grabbed your upper arm, tugging you forwards. He spun you around, sliding his hand to the middle of your back, and forcing you down to your stomach. He leans his head to the side, taking his time in taking in every detail of you, taking mental images, storing them for later. Not that he needed to, but he wanted to. He pulled his hand down your bustier clad back, working at undoing the buttons that held it together. When he got to the last one, he heard you moan out. "I'm going to give you the Christmas present you want so badly, and more." He dragged his hand over your cheek, drawing it back, and slapping it hard. His other hand worked at undoing the button of his pants, hooking onto the zipper, and tugging it down. He slapped your ass hard again, this time seeing the milky skin start to redden. He groaned, working his hand past his boxers, and tugging his cock free. He gripped two fingers around the base, slowly working them up to the head, and slicking over the slit that was seeping. He shuddered at the sensation, and he grabbed the skirt you'd thrown on to go home in, ripping the fabric in half, letting it fall to the floor. "You didn't put your panties back on, naughty girl." His tone was sultry, and breathy.</p><p>You were already starting to sweat from how hot you were just from what Kylo had done to you already. Your hands reached behind you, curling around the edges of your table, and your ass gyrated around, asking Kylo to slap you some more without actually asking.</p><p>"What do you want? Use your words." Kylo's fingers worked their way back down his aching, red cock, his head leaning back ever so slightly. His mouth parted slightly, breathing between his lips, and his tongue flicking up against the fangs. "Come on...." He teasingly ran his hand across both cheeks, seeing your head turn, and glance back at him. The desperation visible all over you and in your eyes.</p><p>"Please, spank me..."</p><p>"Daddy."</p><p>"What?" Your brows furrowed together, and your cheeks paled.</p><p>"Spank me, daddy. That's what you'll call me when I'm fucking you now. Understand, my sweet little thing?" Kylo's tone praising, and lusty. His eyes traveled over your slightly reddened skin, yearning to make it redder, to hear your yelps fill your apartment. He smacked your ass, his fingers spread apart, seeing the difference it made on your skin in comparison to his fingers pressed together. He chuckled when your knuckles started turning white from how hard you were gripping the side of the table. He moved to your other cheek, copying the motion, and he savored the sound from your lips, music to his ears. He worked his hand back up his throbbing length, trying to ease the overwhelming desire to just fuck you. He wanted to drag this out for as long as he could. "Don't move." Kylo lowered himself down onto his knees, removing his hand from his cock and grabbing onto the backs of your thighs, inching himself closer. He pushed his tongue between his lips, and slid his hands up, pulling your ass cheeks apart. "Naughty girl. My naughty girl." He planted his wet muscle on your ass, dragging it down to your ass, and twirling it around the puckered hole. He soaked it with his saliva, sinking his fangs into your left inner cheek, and catching the blood that spilled from the puncture wounds. He drew back, dragging his tongue down to your seeping pussy, lapping up all your juices that over flowed from your core onto your folds. He pushed them from side to side, slowly, and eased the tip right into your entrance. He raked his nails down your reddened cheeks, pushing his tongue further into you, enjoying the moans that flew from above. He let out a deep growl into your pussy, and started a pace into you. He could feel his cock throbbing up against his stomach, the urge to fuck you starting to cloud his mind, and make him impatient. Not yet.</p><p>Your hands pulled from behind you, sliding over the top of the table to the other side, and your fingers hooked onto the edge, your feet stepping out one right after the other to give Kylo better access to your core. His muscles twirled, and curled, and thrusted into you at rapid speed, sending your body into a fit of euphoria.</p><p>Kylo's tongue worked you into your sweet release, making sure to take his time lapping up every single droplet of your cum, and dragging it back up to your ass, and twirling it around. He pulled from you, letting out a long, exasperated sigh, and pulling himself up to his feet. He grabbed onto your hips, slipping his hands under you to your stomach, and he pulled your body up. He skillfully pushed his cock up into your pussy, and he brings his mouth down to your neck, his fangs pushing into your vein, and he grunts into the flesh. He brings one hand up your stomach, stopping to squeeze your breast, and then curling it around your throat. He tightens his hold, deepening the sucking of your blood, his eyes darkening as he lost himself in the blood lust.</p><p>Your hands flew behind you, grabbing at his white dress shirt, and tugging at it hard as he sucked the blood out of your veins. His cock moved slowly, feeling his body dip down, and angling himself differently into you. Your lips parted, the life slowly slipping from you, a slight fear Kylo wasn't going to stop drinking coming over you.</p><p>Kylo pulled from you quickly, sinking his bloody fangs into his bottom lip, and he pulled your body away. He grabbed your throat, and he walked you backwards through the apartment, a predatory, dangerous look filling his eyes. He threw you down onto the bed, blood dripping from his fangs, and his chin, and he straddled you. "You want to be a vampire? Fine." He pushed his lips to yours, forcing his bloody tongue into yours, letting the blood dripping from his lips fall into your mouth. He waits for your mouth to have taken enough of his blood into it, and pulls away. He wraps both arms under your head, using his knees to spread your legs back out, and brings the head of his cock back to your opening, and pushing into you. His body slid up yours, using your head to pull him up, and he grunted as he started thrusting into you. "You don't know what I have to do to turn you into one, do you?" He tilted his head down, his golden-honey eyes looking right into your soul as he fucked you, each thrust deepening.</p><p>"N..No....." You had no idea what turning into a vampire entailed, nor the struggles that were going to follow with becoming one, but you wanted to know. It couldn't be that bad, right? Kylo seemed to be doing pretty well for himself, so what was so bad about it? You moaned his pace intensifying, and your body arching up from off the bed into him. Your hands went to his white dress shirt, now stained in the blood that had fallen from his lips, and you tugged at it hard, the buttons that had been holding on for dear life already, snapping off. A couple of them shooting through the air. You grabbed his arm, tugging the fabric down, and he pulled his hands up, helping you remove it. He tossed it aside, and he brought his mouth down to your nipple, taking it between his lips, and suckling at it. His eyes traveled up your chest, looking at your trembling lips, and he rolled his eyes into the back of his head. He pulled his mouth from your nipple, and he slipped his hand between your bodies, finding your clit and applying pressure against it.</p><p>"You have to die." Kylo spoke blandly, not phased by the procedure anymore. When he first got turned, the idea of dying terrified him, shaking him to his core, leaving him a pleading mess before his master. Least it had happened quick for him, a quick snap of his neck, and he'd woken hours later, a changed man. Nothing being the same after that. There was no way to describe to you the incredible blood lust that you were going to have to learn to take control over. The strength of smell, hearing, and heightened vision that you were going to have to adjust to. He'd be here to help, but still that wasn't going to be any comfort once it happened. He needed to make sure this was what you really wanted. He started rubbing your clit, his pace into your core remaining the same depth, and rhythm. "Are you sure you want that?"</p><p>"For the last-" Before you were able to get your snarky comment out, Kylo rubbed your clit harder, slamming into your cervix, and your words were replaced with screams of pure pleasure as he fucked you into your sweet oblivion. You felt his hot seed fill your core to the max, the warm fluid seeping past him, down your ass, and your thighs. When his hands slid up for your throat, and he kept fucking you as he choked you, your eyes widened.</p><p>Kylo narrowed his eyes, watching your face start to turn colors as he choked the life out of you. He felt your body start to writhe up, your nails raking at his sides, drawing blood in an attempt to stop him, but he didn't let up. He pushed his body weight harder into you, stilling his pace inside of you, throbbing against your clenching walls.</p><p>Your hands started to shake, the strength in them being lost as the life slipped from you, blackness surrounding you, and your eyes closed shut tightly. Your body fell completely still, and you went into the darkness.</p><p>Kylo's hands pulled from your throat, slipping his cock out of you, and he sighed. He didn't like having to do that to you, not really. You were going to wake up pissed, just as he did. Pissed and hungry. An insatiable need for blood. He slid his feet to the floor, rising upwards, and he groaned softly.</p><p>[Povs later on]</p><p>Kiki and Morgan approached your apartment door, Morgan bring her gloved hand up, and knocking gently. She got two knocks in before the door opened, and she looked Kylo's unclothed large chest over, realizing he was literally just standing there in his pants. "Heeyyy...."</p><p>Kiki's sucked dropped from her lips, her mouth falling open as she looked Kylo over through her glasses. She pushed them back up her nose, and she smiled widely. "Well hello there."</p><p>"Come in. Y/N's in her bedroom." Kylo pulled the door open more, stepping backwards to allow the two women in. He noticed their outfit choice, seeing the snow that covered the backs of their sweatshirts, and he rolled his eyes. "I hate snow."</p><p>"Do vampires get cold?" Morgan pulled off her sweatshirt, hanging it upon the hook by on the wall, and turning her little black dress clad form towards Kylo's direction.</p><p>"No." Kylo ran his fingers through his thick raven locks. "Can we get this over with? I'd like to be alone with her when she wakes up." He side glanced to the slightly ajar bedroom, listening to hear if you'd woken yet. Thankfully not. "You both know what this requires right?"</p><p>"I've seen TV shows. Do we have to die?" Kiki's lips twisted at the corners, hanging her sweater up on the hanger next to Morgan's. She had on black leather pants, and a black long sleeved shirt that hugged her form just so. Her eyes wander through the apartment, stopping on the tree with the decorations hanging from them, and she looked down to the presents under them. "Did you get her those?"</p><p>"Yes." Kylo pursed his lip.</p><p>"What'd you get her?" Morgan's curiosity took over, stepping to the pile of presents, and crouching down. She picked one that was wrapped in black and white stripped wrapping paper, and she shook it.</p><p>"Please don't do that." Kylo strode over to her, bending at the waist, and snatching the gift from her grasp, placing it back under the tree. "Alright who's first?"</p><p>"Me!" Kiki rose her hand into the air, far more excited than she should have. She gasped when Kylo was in front of her, his mouth already to her neck, and his fangs piercing into the skin at an incredibly slow rate. She felt every inch of the thick fangs going into her flesh, her breath hitching in her throat when he started sucking her blood up. She reached for him, trying to steady herself. When he pulled back, she let out a moan of disapproval, looking to him with lusty eyes.</p><p>"It's not necessary for me to do that, but I needed some fresh blood." Kylo wanted to make it clear, he didn't have to bite his victim before turning them. It was just something he did, always wanting to weaken them just for a precautionary measure. He pulled his arm up, and he sank his fangs into his wrist. He let the blood fall to the floor and he grabbed Kiki's chin, tugging her forwards. He shoved his wrist to her mouth, and he sneered. After she sucked at it for a couple seconds, he forced her away from it, and he grabbed her neck, snapping it with one motion.</p><p>Morgan gasped loudly from behind Kylo, and her face flushed when Kylo was in front of her in the blink of an eye. Her eyes darted to Kiki's lifeless body, then back to Kylo's face. "W-wai-" He didn't allow her to get any more words out, cupping his hand over her mouth, and sinking his fangs into her neck. He drained more of her blood than he had with Kiki, feeling her body go slightly limp in his grasp. He brought the bloody wrist to her lips, and made sure there was enough of his blood in her mouth before cranking her neck, snapping it, and dropping her to the floor. He stepped over her, rolling his shoulders back.</p><p>"KYLO!"</p><p>Kylo let out an exasperates sigh, walking to your bedroom doorway, and he rose a brow as you glared at him. "Yes dear?" He sounded like he was mocking you.</p><p>"What was that?" You'd heard the thud of Morgan's body falling to the floor, and it concerned you, not knowing what the hell was happening in your own apartment. As you tried to get out of bed, a sharp pain immobilized you, pain searing through your stomach, and making you whimper. "What the fuck?!"</p><p>"Hunger pain." Kylo stated softly, seeing your face wince, and your eyes flickering with annoyance. "Do you want me to get you something to ease that pain?"</p><p>"Depends...."</p><p>"On?" Kylo wasn't going to deal with you not dealing with the repercussions of being turned into a vampire. If you didn't eat/drink, you would die. It was as simple as that. He didn't care if you didn't want him to kill anyone or not. It's what needed to be done. Especially for the first real feed. You needed the strength. He was just entertaining you because he wanted to manipulate this situation into something of your own making, knowing if it was your idea, maybe you'd be less spiteful, or bitter about it.</p><p>"What are you going to do?" You laid your back back onto the bed, the pain somewhat easing up. For the moment. You looked at him from your upside down position.</p><p>"Does it matter? I'm going to do what I have to do. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere. Come and lock the door." Kylo twisted his body, making his way back through the apartment before you even had time to think about moving. He was down the hallway, and stopped at the door hearing the faint sound of bickering from people on the upper floor. It caught his attention, his head lifting up, and he listened. He heard a loud thud, and then the sound of a woman screaming, and crying, and he was up the stairs in a flash. He brought his foot up, kicking the door to the apartment where the nose had been coming from seeped through the door, and he glared at the man who was back handing the sobbing girl in front of him. He was behind him in no time, his fangs bore, and he choked him out before losing himself in his blood lust. He needed to make sure that you got the blood you needed. He knocked the man out, and he dropped him to the floor, catching him by the arm. "He won't hurt you anymore."</p><p>The woman's sobbing stopped, watching as Kylo dragged him out of the apartment, and was gone.</p><p>The man's head thudded against each step as Kylo descended down the stairs, and made his way back to your apartment. He reached for the knob, finding that you hadn't locked it like he asked, and he scowled under his breath. He pushed it open, and he found you sitting between Kiki and Morgan's bodies, tears in your eyes. "They're fine." He shook his head, using his heel to close the door, and dropped the body in the center of the room. "Drink."</p><p>You shook your head, sniffling. "No."</p><p>"Damn it Y/N." Kylo stomped over to you, grabbing your hair, and tugging you across the floor. He leaned down even more, forcing your lips to the wounds on his neck that were still dripping blood, and he tipped his head up as you slowly started to find yourself being consumed by the blood lust. He released you when you grabbed the man's throat, and sank your fangs into him. "Good girl." He praised, and he glanced to Kiki and Morgan. "We'll have to get them something for when they wake up as well, but in the mean time," He walked over to the tree, grabbing a black box with a black bow on it. He waited for you to pull away from the man's lifeless body, and he smirked. "I got you a few things. I want you to open this one first." He extended it out to you.</p><p>You wiped the blood from your lips, and you looked to Kylo with big doe like eyes seeing the gift in his hand. "You got me something? I didn't get you nothing." Now you felt bad, and as you rose to your feet, you noticed the other presents under the tree. Now you felt embarrassed for not having gotten Kylo a single fucking thing and here he was bestowing gifts upon you. You approached him slowly, reaching for the present, and glanced down at it.</p><p>"Open it." Kylo put his hands behind his back, waiting to see how you would react to his gift. He thought you were going to like it, but he'd been wrong before. So here he was hoping.</p><p>You tugged the wrapping paper off, and let it fall to the floor. As you opened the gold and black box, your eyes lit up seeing the two blood vial necklaces inside of them. Your eyes filled with tears, and you looked right up at him. "They're beautiful."</p><p>"They're filled with our blood.." Kylo pulled his right hand back out, pointing to the vile that had the small engraved heart at the top. "That's yours." He pointed to the other one with the devil head carved on it. "That one is mine. It's to show you that we belong to each other."</p><p>"Is this your way of asking me out?" You teased, and when he rolled his eyes, snatching the box out of your hand, you chuckled.</p><p>Kylo stepped behind you, taking your blood vial necklace out, and he wrapped it around your neck, fingers brushing your skin gently, and he clasped it. He slid his hands down your chest, and he took you into his hold, resting his chin on your shoulder. "I guess in a way, I am."</p><p>"That's adorable. I love it." You spun around slowly, and you grabbed the other necklace from his grasp, bringing it up to his throat, and leaning into his body to secure it. You pulled back, your hands running down the front of his large chest, looking into his eyes. "You didn't have to get my anything."</p><p>"I know. I wanted to. You deserve it. You deserve the world." Kylo smiled slightly, hearing Kiki start to wake, and then Morgan following her not too far behind. "You can open your other presents later, for now, we've got some vamps to feed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 24 Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tw- graphic language, violence, death, oral, biting, blood kink, degradation, name calling, slapping, choking, smut</p><p>read, comment, and vote. I just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading and supporting me. I appreciate it so much. </p><p> </p><p>Your tongue flicked up, brushing against the sharpened end of your fangs, feeling them out with a joyful glint in your eyes. "Sharp...." Your tongue curled down, dragging slowly along your lips, your eyes narrowing onto Morgan first, then over to Kiki as they sat down around the kitchen table looking pale, and distraught. "So, who's going to get them something to drink?"</p><p>Kylo's exasperated sigh filled the silence that befell the room, his thumbs hooking into the edges of his pockets, and his hips leaning inwards. "I suppose I'm going to have to." It was a slow realization for Kylo that now he had three new vampires to take care of and teach how to control their blood lust. He hadn't really been thinking things through when he'd agreed to turn Kiki and Morgan in his pure panic. He'd agreed so carelessly in hopes they'd forget about the entire thing. Yet here he was, standing before you, and the other two women, finding himself at a loss to how he was going to keep an eye on you, and these two. "Don't fucking go anywhere." His hands dropped down at his sides, pivoting on his heels and walking for the door. "I'll be right back."</p><p>Morgan blinked a couple times waiting for Kylo to take his leave, and quickly turning her head towards Kiki. "Does your stomach hurt?" She'd been feeling the hunger pain since she'd woken from her temporary slumber.</p><p>"You need to feed." Your words far more bitter than you meant them to sound, both women looking to you with confusion in their eyes. "Sorry, I just didn't even know Kylo invited either of you here until we got back. Also," Your head moved from one side to the other slowly. "I didn't know he was going to turn you....." You'd been hoping to be able to spend Christmas with Kylo alone. That idea being thrown right into the garbage upon seeing their bodies on the floor of your living room. It was frustrating to say the least. Your gaze lowered onto the remaining wrapped presents under the tree, wanting to find out what else could have gotten you. Again feeling the guilt for not getting him a damn thing.</p><p>"Well what did you expect? For us to forget about about it?"</p><p>"Sorta." The venom in your tone piercing their ear drums with its sharpness. You didn't bother looking to them knowing in your heart they'd both just be glaring. You could feel their stares upon your back. "It's fine. As soon as you two feed though, can you skiddaddle?"</p><p>"You got it girl. Sorry to intrude on your fuck fest." Kiki grimaced, playing with the string that held the sucker around her neck a bit. She was experiencing the same pains you were, and now Morgan was too. Her stomach knotting, a pain searing through her core. She whimpered softly, leaning down as she wrapped her arm around her waist. "Shit this hurts."</p><p>The door flew open, the muffled grunts of the homeless man Kylo had grabbed who lived in the alley around the corner stopping any further conversations. Kylo sneered, his lips tightening as he dropped the grubby, man to the floor, slamming the door shut behind him.</p><p>"Here. Feed." Kylo pointed down to him, glaring right at Kiki and Morgan. "Now." He was eager to get back to spending the rest of the night with you.</p><p>Morgan was the first to rise from the chair, making her way almost timidly across the kitchen to where the man was looking up at her with big eyes, full of fear, and he struggled in the belt bind. She crouched down beside him, glancing briefly up to Kylo as if asking for permission, and when he nodded, she lowered her mouth down to his neck, and sank her fangs in. When the smell of fresh blood seeped into the air, Kiki was to her feet, and over at his side in no time. She reached for the bound of hands, shoving them hard down, and leaned down for his neck, joining her friend in biting him, and draining him dry. The two vampire dancers sucked, groaning and moaning as the life drifted from the homeless man. When his writhing stilled, they pulled their heads up. Blood dripped down from their fangs, and Morgan smiled menacingly.</p><p>"Do we get to kill someone every time we need to feed?"</p><p>Kylo's brows furrowed together, shaking his head. "That's not how it works. You can take enough to feed the monster in you, but that's it. I don't suggest running around and sucking people dry. You'll draw a lot of unneeded attention to our kind." His mind wandered a bit, thinking once again how he was going to handle this situation. The question from the red head alone bringing nothing but unease to him. "I'll say this, as long as you keep feeding, little bit here, little bit there, you'll be able to keep the hunger at bay. You'll have some bad days at first, but it gets better. The worst part is adjusting to your heightened senses. The sound of someone's heart slamming against their chest, their blood coursing through their veins, the temptation to just grab them and rip out their throat," He sounded like he was reminiscing. He sighed again. "My point is, there's going to be some ups and downs, but as long as you do everything I say, you'll be fine."</p><p>"Wait, but haven't you killed a bunch of people?" Morgan's hand wiped the blood from her face, licking the back of her hand, and tipping her head to the side, her blonde piggy tails sliding over her shoulder, cascading down her back.</p><p>"That's not....." Clearly Kylo had been thrown off from her smartass remark, and he struggled to find a come back. He shifted his weight a bit, waving his hand dismissively at his side. "That point is irrelevant. I know how to properly dispose of bodies."</p><p>Kylo's words sent a chill down your spine, looking at the serious expression across his angular features, and your face twisted into an unapproving scowl. Now that you actually looked the homeless man, and the experiences you and Kylo had came flooding back, the woman in the park....Your mouth twitched at the corners. "She's not wrong Kylo. You have murdered quite a few people."</p><p>"Oh, and you're a fucking saint?" Kylo's head snapped around, his golden-honey eyes glimmering darkly. The corner of his eye flexed, his hands balling into fists at his sides. "Alright, you've fed, now leave." There was no kindness in his demand. He wanted them gone. "Just give yourselves time to adjust to your new strengths, and try not to kill anyone. If you've got any issues, I guess let Y/N know, and I'll handle it." He motioned to the door with his fist.</p><p>[Y/N &amp; Kylo's POV alone]</p><p>"Now, back to what I was trying to do before...." Kylo stepped to the tree, crouching down and grabbing one of the wrapped up boxes. He turned his body slightly, extending his hands out to you. "Open it."</p><p>"That was rude as hell Kylo. What's your deal? You're the one who agreed to turn them." You were offended for Kiki and Morgan. "What if I don't want to open anymore presents? I'm kind of mad at you. How many people have you killed? You seem to have no regards for human life."</p><p>"I have regards for yours." Kylo retorted back, his impatience thining out as you bratted. "But you're right," He leaned forwards. "I don't give a shit about anyone."</p><p>"Even me?" Your hand came up to the vial of blood necklace, pulling it off your chest, and playing with it between your fingers. "So this whole thing," You looked to the tree, then down at the presents, and back to Kylo's freckled face. "It was for what?"</p><p>"That's not what I meant. You're twisting my words Y/N."</p><p>"Am I? Or am I hitting the nail on the head? Why me Kylo?" There was a strenuous tension that was sparking back and forth between your unfaltering gazes. "What makes me so special? I'm a nobody. I'm a fucking stripper."</p><p>Kylo saw the sadness gleaming through your eyes, and he straightened his back out, rolling his eyes. "You intrigued me...still do."</p><p>"So that's it? I'm just amusement to you?" The look he shot you gave you your harsh answer. You were just a toy for him to play with. You helped pass Kylo's life of eternity, and it hit you. He didn't love you. How could he? He didn't really know you, despite his pursuit of you, and however long he'd been involved in your life in the shadows, he didn't know you. Not really. How could he love someone he didn't know? He was just fascinated with the idea of you, and who he thought you were. Your eyes swelled, and your hand came up, smacking the box out of his grasp. "Get the fuck out of my apartment." You bore your fangs, letting out a small hiss.</p><p>Kylo's head tipped up, and he shut his eyes for a second, trying to focus on his breathing. You'd twisted his words into something that wasn't true, making assumptions of what you thought his intentions and his feelings were. You didn't give him time to try and breath through the anger, and your hand collided against his cheek, the burning sting searing over Kylo's cheek. His eye lids pulled up, and he turned to the door, silently walking over to it. He tugged the door open, and he glanced back at you. "If this is what you want, I'll leave you alone....forever."</p><p>You were engulfed in your rage, spitting the words out bitterly. "It is." The tears broke from your eyes, streaming down your cheeks, and you let out a sob when Kylo stepped into the hallway and shut the door. Your knees buckled, a weakness falling over you, and you dropped down to the floor, bowing your head down. Your heart hurt. You were always an overthinking, quick to jump to conclusions, and make assumptions that weren't true, but everything added up to the very thing you were thinking. Kylo was using you. It's the only thing that made any sort of sense. Why else would he be so invested in you if only to entertain himself? To get some sick kick out of all of this? What was his end game though? Why would he turn you if he didn't want you to be with him forever? What was the point in turning Kiki and Morgan? Was he trying to make himself a brothel of vampire strippers?</p><p>You finally pulled yourself together, your face stained in your tears, your eyes burning from the saltiness, and your lips quivering as you crawled across your floor to the tree, plopping down in front of it. Kylo was gone, but his presents still remained. You had to see what they were. A part of your mind couldn't help but think they were just joke gifts. Your nails dug into the wrapping paper, tearing it apart in seconds, and throwing it to the side. You placed the black box down onto your lap, and pushed it open. A gasp came from your lips, and you started sobbing again when you looked at the contents inside.</p><p>There was a piece of paper, a deed to a house, in your name, car keys, and a letter, of course written in bloody ink folded up. You placed the box down in front of you on the floor, and you reached in for the note. You pulled it upon reading it over.</p><p>You've spent your entire life working hard for the things you have, but never being able to get ahead. I've spent a long time watching you struggle, and though you'd never admit it, you need help. This is my present to you. That deed is for one of the houses I own on the beach. It's yours. Entirely. It's paid off already, and the car, it's in the back parking lot. I hope you enjoy it. You've earned it.</p><p>-Your not so secret Admirer</p><p>Now you felt utterly guilty and dumb about kicking Kylo out after seeing just one of the various presents he'd given you. This was huge. You'd been trying to save up for your own car for awhile, always almost getting there, but life happened. Bills. Vets. Food. Electricity. Your dropped the bloody letter down back into the box, and reached for the keys. Two keys hung from the O ring, and you shook your head.</p><p>"Why did he get me this...This is too much." The ringing of your phone startled you, the keys dropping to the floor and clinking together. You forced yourself to your heeled feet, walking over to the table where it was, and looking at the number. It was blocked. Skeptically, you pressed answer and brought it to your ear.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Merry Christmas love." Duncan's voiced dripped with malice on the other end. "Guess who i just saw storming out of your apartment complex? Leaving you all alone and vulnerable?"</p><p>"Duncan..." The name burned your lips leaving a bitter taste on your tongue. You hurried to the door, turning the lock quickly.</p><p>"Oh that's not going to stop me from getting in if I want to." Duncan could hear you twisting the lock, a small chuckled escaping his lips. "I'm already inside." He hung the phone up, and he stepped into the doorway of your bedroom. He pushed the phone into the pocket of his pants, and he leaned against the doorway. "Whatcha got there?" He motioned with his head towards the opened box on your floor.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing here? How long have you just been lurking around?" You spun around, glaring right at the short haired male, who was now playing with the scruff on his face. "What the fuck do you want?"</p><p>"You. Unlike Kylo, I'm not going to go anywhere because of a little fight." Duncan stepped into the living room, and he tipped his head to the side. "I heard your little lovers quarrel. He left without a second thought didn't he? Left you all alone, and on Christmas at that." He closed the space between you in a couple slow, almost timid steps. He reached for your arm, noticing how you tensed up. "I'd never leave you."</p><p>"Liar. I'm so fucking sick of being lied too!" Your arm at your side came up, open palm, and crashed against his cheek, forcing his head to turn. "No one cares about me. I'm just being used for everyone's personal amusement, or benefit."</p><p>Duncan's hand on your arm gripped harder, and he tugged you into his chest, putting his free hand up to the back of your head, and resting his chin down onto the top of it. "Stop. Just stop." He rubbed your scalp, his soothing words bringing you some comfort, and utter confusion.</p><p>When his grip on your arm released, and he pushed you back a bit to look down at your face which was red with your risen body temperature, pressure in your face trying not cry again.</p><p>"Kylo doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve your love. I can give you the world baby girl. I can give you," He leaned in, putting his mouth right to your ear. "Everything. I can make that gift," He reached his hand behind him pointing to the box you'd opened from Kylo. "Seem miniscule compared to what I could give you. I will treat you like the princess you are." He stepped back, a cock smirk appearing across his face. "I know Hux is pressing charges. Kylo's going to go away for a very long time. Did you stop to think about that Y/N?"</p><p>Your face went blank. You'd forgotten about that. So many other thoughts having invaded your head. "He can't. Hux is a perverted piece of shit, who treats his employees like their just pieces of meat. He's a womanizing chauvunistic dirt bag."</p><p>"I can keep Kylo out of prison. I can make sure nothing happens to him." Duncan saw the interest in your eyes peak, glistening in the lighting of your apartment. He chuckled softly. "On one condition,"</p><p>"What condition is that?' You couldn't wait to hear what was going to come from his lips.</p><p>"Be mine. Give yourself to me, fully. Body," He started circling you, taking in all your smells, your body language, your expression, everything. He got behind you, bringing his hand up, and brushing it across your hair. "Mind..." He breathed against the back of your neck as he leaned in. "Spirit. Soul. Everything. I want you to be mine. Prove to me your devotion to me, and I'll pull the strings, and make sure no one ever messes with Kylo. I'll even stop my own pursuit on him." All he'd wanted from Kylo, he'd already gotten he had no use for Kylo anymore. He didn't care what happened to him from this point on. He just wanted you to be at his side, to rule the city with him. He licked the nape of your neck, tasting the fear in your sweat, and he groaned. "Do you want Kylo to go to prison Y/N?"</p><p>"N..no...." Whether or not Kylo was using you, Kylo had only been trying to protect you, and he didn't deserve to go to jail for putting Hux in his place. You gasped softly when he grabbed your hips, tugging your body into his from behind. His hands slid down your legs to your inner thighs, and his fangs dragged across your sweaty neck. "I don't."</p><p>"I didn't think so. So what are you going to do to stop it?" He was shocked when you spun around, grabbing his sides, and lowering yourself down to your knees in front of him your hands moving down his body. He smirked as you started to undo his belt. "You're mine now, do you understand?"</p><p>"I want to hear it first. I wont agree to be yours until I hear the phone call that assures Kylo's safety." Your tugged his zipper down with your teeth, and you hooked your thumbs into the band of his pants and boxers, tugging them down in one pull. Your eyes met his lusty gaze, and you growled. "Do you understand?" Throwing his words right back at him. You wouldn't agree to shit until you knew this wasn't some sick ploy.</p><p>"Fine." Duncan sneered, putting both his hands onto the back of your head, and burying your face into his groin. "Now be a good girl and suck your new daddy's cock." When your mouth opened, and you took him into it, he leaned his head back, bucking his hips forwards. "Fuck, that's so good baby girl. Keep going." He praised, his eyes shutting closed as he let the pleasure wash over him. Your tongue twirling around him frantically, and your head bobbing up and down just as quickly. He could feel the eagerness in you, the anticipation for this to be over so your fear could be eased about Kylo. He wasn't going to cum for as long as he could, just to spite your need for this to be over quick. If you were going to be his, you were going to learn to love everything that you had to do for and with him. "Slower." His voice was sultry, nearly a whisper. When you didn't obey his demand, he tangled his fingers in your hair, tugging your mouth off of him, saliva dripping down your bottom lip. He wasn't the least bit fearful of your fangs scraping him, he knew you weren't that stupid. "Give me 24 hours to show you how much better off you are without Kylo, and with me, and I promise you, you'll want to stay."</p><p>You scoffed, your nose scrunching, and you rolled your eyes. He pulled your head back down towards his groin, and you curled your lips back around him, going a much slower pace than before. If you wanted you to go slower, you would. You could feel every single twitch, every pulse, and you could feel the arousal seeping from his pores, clouding the air, thickening it. Your eyes shut, bringing your focus to teasing him as much as you could. Your tongue gliding over the top, the salty taste of his pre-cum soaking your tastebuds. You tipped your head to the side, your fangs going against the side of him, and you suckled at the blood that spilled out.</p><p>Duncan gasped loudly at the piercing of his cock, and he tried to pull your head back, but your fangs were stuck into him. "Fuck, that's actually kind of hot baby girl." He pulsed rapidly against your lips, the sucking on his member, the blood managing to slip past your rapid tongue movements going dripping to the floor, adding to the pleasure. "Fuck...." He relinquished his grip in your hair, massaging your scalp, playing with your hair. "Keep going, suck me fucking dry."</p><p>You pulled your fangs from him, curling your bloody lips back around his head, and moved them down to the base. You felt him throb up against your tonsils, and you gagged. You turned your head in one direction then the other, dragging your tongue back up his bloody cock, and sucking hard at the top. You teased the sensitive spot, pushing your tongue into the slit, and then went back down to the base again. You hated to admit it, but this was turning you on. Incredibly so. It wasn't that Ducan wasn't attractive, because he was, but he was just a egotistical, selfish prick who thought the world owed him everything.</p><p>Ducan tried to contain his excitement, and pleasure, holding off his orgam for as long as he could, but your wet muscle, the gags, and chokes, it was too much. His moans filled the air, and he bucked his hips into your mouth, shooting hot sticky ropes of his warm seed into the back of your throat. He milked himself dry, and he pulled from you, quickly grabbing your throat, and pushing you backwards. He leaned down, his lips going to yours before you had the chance to swallow, and he plunged his tongue inside. He moved his cum around over your tongue, and he pulled from the heated kiss, breathing heavily. "You can forget about those presents under the tree. You can forget about that beach house, and that shitty ass car...I'll give you the world." He released his grip on your throat, straightening his back out. "24 hours." He did his pants back up as he walked over to the kitchen chair, lowering down into it, crossing his leg over his other one, and tugging out his phone. He put it on speaker phone after he dialed a number, and it caught your attention.</p><p>"Yes, Hello, this is Duncan Shepherd Senior. I want to talk to the Police Chief." He waited, tapping his other hand, his fingers to be exact upon the table in a quiet rhythm.</p><p>"Hello? Mr.Mayor, what can I do for you?"</p><p>"Armitage Hux,..." Duncan spoke sternly. "I want those charges he's going to file, dropped. Kylo Ren, the man responsible for the injuries of Hux, I'm handling that from here on out. Do you understand?" His blue eyes locked into yours, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.</p><p>"Yes Sir. Of Course. Is..is that all I can do for you?"</p><p>"That'll be all." Duncan didn't even bother saying goodbye, he pressed the red button ending the call, and his hand came off the table, meeting his other hand over his lap, and his fingers locked into one another. "So, do we have a deal baby girl?"</p><p>"Yes. 24 hours, then what?"</p><p>"If you don't have more fun with me than you've ever had with Kylo, if you decide, after 24 hours that you wouldn't be happy living a life with me, then you may go."</p><p>"And if that's what I decide? What happens to Kylo? What happens to me?' You were almost afraid to ask, surely the consequences of that decision not being anything remotely good for your wellbeing or Kylo's.</p><p>"We'll cross that bridge, if we get there." Duncan rose to his feet, his hands coming apart. He walked across the floor of your apartment, bending down and gathering up the presents into his arms. He went to the window, using one hand to tug it open and he tossed them outside. He brushed his hands off, spinning around to face you. "Don't be sad about what's lost, be happy about what's to come. Your life is about to get a whole lot better princess. You'll never have to need for anything again."</p><p>You frowned, your eyes still looking to the open window, the cool winter breeze coming in and kissing your skin, sending a chill down your spine. "You didn't have to do that."</p><p>"But I did. You're going to forget Kylo even existed." Duncan stepped to you, and he sighed seeing you start to shake your head. "You're going to forget all about him."</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>Duncan stopped walking when he was in front of you, a predatory glare in his eyes. He grabbed your chin, hard. "You will. Now, would you like me to stay the night with you?"</p><p>Sadly, you did. You didn't want to be alone. Now not, now ever. Your constant need for validation, and human touch always getting in the way of being an independent woman. You craved touched, skin to skin contact, not just sexually, but of any kind. It made sense that your profession was a stripper, getting to pick and choose who you got to touch, and who touched you. It was almost comforting in a way. "Yes."</p><p>Kylo watched every single thing that had happened from the moment he left your apartment to now. He was hidden away on the rooftop of the building across the street, his eyes glued into your now open window, his eyes wandering downwards to his presents on the sidewalk. His heart wrenched in his chest seeing you take Duncan's hand and walk into your bedroom together. He couldn't help himself, he side stepped getting in view of your bedroom window, except your curtain was pulled. He sneered, his fangs dripping with saliva, salivating from the corners of his mouth like an animal with the mange or rabies. He was infuriated. Yes, he should have told you how he felt, what his intentions were, and if he cared for you or not. He should have been more verbal, communicated better, but he wasn't good at those things. Never had been, never would be. He showed his affection through gestures, not words. Seeing you with Duncan though, it made Kylo's blood coil. His core felt like it was on fire, and his face wouldn't stop twitching in various places. Mostly his lips.</p><p>[Next day POVS]</p><p>Morning was strange, Duncan using your shower like it was his own, making himself far too welcomed to everything in your apartment. Nala and Midnight warming up to him, and cuddling him instead of you. Which made you bitter, and jealous, but you didn't mention it.</p><p>"So does my 24 hours start now?"</p><p>"Whenever you want it to. Just let me know. I've got a couple of business meetings to go to this morning, you can come with me, and start the clock, or you can wait till afterwards." Duncan spoke casually, pulling the towel off from around his waist, the V catching your eyes. He saw where you were looking, and he dropped the towel to the floor. "I can see from the look in your eyes, you want me...." He slowly stepped to the bed, leaning down and grabbing your ankle, tugging you across the bed to him. "You want me to eat you out, to fuck that tight little pussy hard, to suck your blood, to make you cum the hardest you've ever cum...You. Want.Me." Just as he started to slide his hands up, he paused, and he pulled away. "You don't get anything from me until you make your decision, however, I will be teasing you all day...." He grabbed his clothes, dressing himself, ignoring the sexual tension in the air between you both, finding it amusing how much of a mess you were. He could feel your arousal, smell it, and it was intoxicating.</p><p>A knock upon the door had you out of bed, scurrying away from the thickened sexually lit air and thanking the maker to whoever had decided to save you. You could feel your wetness seeping from your core already, Duncan's words making you a mess. You opened the door, and found a box setting on the other side, a bloody note on it. Kylo. You bent down, grabbing the note, and opening it.</p><p>You can run off with him, and pretend to mean something to him, but in the end, you're nothing. Nothing to him. Nothing to anyone you're going to be around. But not to me.</p><p>Your face formed a frown, looking down the hallway to see if Kylo was anywhere near by. He wasn't. You knew that he wouldn't be. You crumbled the note up, crouching down and tugging the box open. Your brows knitted together seeing the deed, and the keys inside. You glanced over your shoulder, making sure Duncan wasn't looking at you, and you grabbed them, hiding them on your person, and kicking the box away and shutting the door. When you turned around Duncan was standing in front of you.</p><p>"What was that?" Duncan's blue eyes scanned your body over quickly, but he didn't see anything. "Hmm?"</p><p>"Wrong apartment. Someone looking for my neighbor." You replied without missing a beat, sighing when he hummed softly, and turned from you. "So, I'm going to go to work, and then I guess the clock can start after that?" Your head leaned to the side, your eyes seemingly searching his face to see how he responded to theat. His careless shrug let you know he didn't care either way as long as you followed through with your agreement. You were dead set on not staying with him. You'd entertain the idea, go along with it, but he was insane. Even more so than Kylo. Even before he turned into a vampire, you could only imagine how much more lethal he was as one. You shuddered at the thought.</p><p>"I told you, you didn't need to need for anything anymore. If it's money you need, I can just give you some."</p><p>"That's not the only reason I go to work. I enjoy what I do."</p><p>[POV at work]</p><p>"No, no, no." You placed a hand down onto your vanity, shaking your head. "He wants me to like hang out with him for 24 hours and decide if I want to be with him...."</p><p>"How romantic..." Kiki stared at you through her glasses, and she pulled her fishnet thigh highs on. The door to the room being slammed open and Kylo's voice crackling through the air like a whip.</p><p>"Kylo, what-" Before you could even get to your feet he was in front of you, his hand against your throat, and he glared right into your eyes, the fury in them visible as a clear blue sky.</p><p>Kylo didn't say a word, pulling you to your feet, and spinning your body around. He stepped slowly, eyeing Kiki over as he past her, and then Morgan who had pursed her lips, raising her brows up suggestively. Kylo walked you out of the dressing room, and for the door to the back rooms. He walked you over the threshold, and into the first empty room. He shoved you backwards, and he slammed the door shut. "Really Y/N?"</p><p>"What's your deal?" You rubbed the front of your throat, gaining your composure back. "I thought you were going to leave me alone." Your tone now underline mocking.</p><p>"That's not what you want, not really. Or is it? That's why you had Duncan in your apartment last night? That's why you let him stay the night," He took a single step to you, his face expressionless, but the glint of anger in his eyes. "Is that why you sucked his cock....drank his blood?"</p><p>"Kylo, it's not what you think it is..."</p><p>"So, tell me what it is, because I know what it looks like." Kylo scoffed, and he rolled his head from one side to the other, cracking his neck. "It looks like you're playing both sides of the fence...."</p><p>"You don't fucking care about me..." Your hand went into your back pocket, tugging out the keys and the piece of paper, the deed, tossing it right at his chest. "Materialistic things mean nothing to me. It was a kind gesture, but it doesn't show me, nor tell me how you feel."</p><p>"And Duncan tells you how he feels? Really?" Kylo rolled his eyes. "You're stupid if you think he does. I've explained this to you already Y/N. If you go with him today, he's not going to let you walk away from this. Whatever he has over you,....It's not worth it."</p><p>'Your freedom is worth it to me....If only you knew that's what was happening, that I'm doing this to make sure you don't go to jail for something you did for me. It's not hard Kylo, just tell me you care about me....Just say it. That's all I want.' In your mind, it was so simple, he'd take you into his arms, and whisper sweetly into your ear those words, and everything would be perfect. You'd live your lives out as vampires, and it'd be wonderful. But that was your mind, your fantasy. "Don't tell me what is and isn't worth it. You have no idea the whole situation."</p><p>"So fucking tell me." Kylo's eyed moved over your body slowly, relishing how good you smelt. Vanilla, and a hint of cherries. "Tell me what the fuck is so important that you have to put your life into the hands of a fucknig psychopath...Is it to hurt me? Huh?" He shot his hand out, grabbing your upper arm, and pushing you down onto the couch. "Is it because I was an asshole?" He gripped harder, knowing he'd leave bruises if he increased anymore pressure. Your squeal made him sneer. "What's the fucking reason Y/N.."</p><p>"If you don't know, you're the one who's stupid." You pushed your body up, pressing your chest into his, and pushed him back with your new strength. You wiggled your arm from his grasp, and started for the door. "If you really can't figure it out Kylo, then you can just leave me alone." You grabbed the door handle, and opened it.</p><p>"If you walk away, I will." Kylo's head spun around slowly, his eyes narrowing.</p><p>"I call bullshit." You'd test that theory, knowing damn well Kylo couldn't stay away from you. You stepped into the red lit hallway, your hips swaying slightly as you walked back into the main part of the club, and climbed up the stairs. The song The way I do by bishop briggs turning on as your heels met the stage, and you strutted over to the pole.</p><p>Kylo followed after you, and he watched your hands grip the pole, slowly sliding down it, and rubbing your groin against it. His lips pursed, as you slid your hand up the pole, wrapping your back around it, and leaning down, your thong covered ass going towards the crowd. "Little minx." He muttered under his breath, going towards an empty seat on the side of the stage, and he growled. He sat down, legs spread apart, his elbows resting on his thighs as he leaned forwards, putting his chin in his hands, watching you closely. Every single move of your feet, your hips, the flick of your tongue, where your eyes landed, he watched it all, with hate seeping from him. He watched as money flew onto the stage, and you got onto your hands and knees, and reached for it, positioning yourself so you were sitting on your legs, your groin wide open for people to stare at your thin fabric covered pussy as you trust it upwards. He didn't like that.</p><p>Your eyes side glanced to Kylo, and you grabbed the end of the stage, sliding your heeled feet over the edge until they met the floor, and you seductively walked over to an older gentleman who was absolutely enthralled in your movements, in you. Drinking you up. Your hands went to his thighs, bending at the waist in front of him, and rubbing his pants a bit. You spun around, guiding your ass down onto his lap, your hands remaining on his thighs.</p><p>Kylo couldn't take it anymore. You touching Duncan was enough for him to lose it, but this? Being an intentional fucking tease, being so alluring, and bratty/slutty just to get a rise out of him. He shot to his feet, stomping over to you, pushing a frat boy aside, and making him stumble over. He went to your side, grabbing your arm, and tugging you off of the man, dragging you towards the back rooms. "Want to be a fucking tease? You want to push me? I'll show you what happens to bad girls."</p><p>Kylo had reacted just the way you expected him to, the way you wanted him too. His grip around your arm was painful though, his fingers pressing hard into your bare flesh, knowing there'd be bruises there tomorrow. As he tugged you back into the same room he'd been in before, and he pulled your body around in a half circle, your back hit the wall hard, and your fangs exposed, growling out. "You want to play little vamp? Daddy can play." He stepped to you, pressing his groin right into yours, and he snatched both arms up over your head by your wrists. He took them into one hand, and he grabbed the side of your hair, tugging your head down, exposing your neck to him. He sank his teeth into the flesh, and suckled at the blood. He grunted loudly, his hardened length throbbing through his pants into your thin clad pussy.</p><p>Your back arched, hips gyrating around a bit, and you gasped when Kylo's hand went down your side, wedging between your bodies, and he tugged your pantied down. He pulled from your neck, tugging you from the wall, and spinning you around.</p><p>"This is what happens to bad girls." Kylo's bloody lips ghosting the back of your ear, and he undid his belt buckle quickly. He tucked his button apart, zipper down and reached into his pants for his aching cock. He grabbed it from the base, slipping past your ass cheeks, and guiding his head to your already seeping folds. He pushed into you, and he started a pace in no time. His hand went back up your body, pushing flat onto your cheek, and smushed your face into the wall as he started fucking you hard. "Want to be a cock tease? This is what happens. You're daddy's naughty girl. Little vamp slut."</p><p>It didn't take Kylo very long to find your sweet spot, and abusing it, bringing you to orgam quickly, and following behind, filling you with his seed, grunting into your ear. "He'll never be able to fuck you like I can. Remember that when you're with him tonight." He pulled from you, his cock coming out of you with a plop, and he slapped your ass cheek hard. He did his pants back up, buckling his belt, and he reached down for your panties, tugging them back over your body. "Also, I'll be watching..." He waved at you, smirking and took his leave.</p><p>[Y/NS POV with Duncan]</p><p>The first part of the night was weird, Duncan bringing you around the city, pointing out which buildings he owned, going on and on about how he was so powerful, honestly, it being a slight turn off by how much he'd been gloating. Your mind was else where since Kylo and yours little indiscretion earlier. Your eyes peering through the glass of the window of the limo. He'd sent a dress to the club, one of the bouncers giving it to you with his little note that said 'Wear this tonight' and you obliged.</p><p>"That dress looks lovely on you by the way. I guessed your size, looks like I was right." Duncan pulled a bottle of amber colored liquid out from a small compartment. "Is there anything you want to do?" He popped the top off the bottle, grabbing for two glasses, and pouring you a drink first, then himself. "Tonight is about you baby girl...I want to show you there are no limits to what I can do for you."</p><p>You took the drink, leaning over to do so, and you straighten back out. You brought it to your lips, sipping at it, and racking your mind for things you've always wanted to do. After you swallowed the mouthful, you narrowed your eyes, and grimaced. "There is something..."</p><p>From the glint in your eyes, Duncan knew whatever your mind was thinking, it was something devious. "Do tell."</p><p>"Since I've turned into a vampire, I can't help but wonder how it feels to suck someone dry. I've seen it done, but...."</p><p>"Say less." Duncan waved his hand. "I got this. I know just the place we can go." He rapped the window, it coming down a bit. "Take us to the inner part of the city. The slums." He turned his head to you, taking a sip from his glass, and licking his lips. "Ask and you shall receive Princess."</p><p>The limo pulled into a dark parking lot of an old building, appeared to have been some sort of factory at some point, and Dunca turned to you. "Come on." He opened his door, and he rose to his feet. He walked around the ass end of it, opening your door for you, and taking your hand.</p><p>"Where are we?" Your eyes scanned the area over, the smell of decay, and a rank stench brushing under your nostrils making you retch.</p><p>"You said you wanted to suck someone dry right? This is one of the places in the city I could take you to be able to do that without drawing any attention to the body, albeit anyone finds it. Now, come on.." He kept a grip on your hand, leading you through the rubble of the fallen walls, and into a small half fallen apart doorway. "You smell that?" He inhaled, taking a whiff of the air around him. "Death. Isn't it wonderful?"</p><p>"It smells disgusting." Your nose twitched, and you heard something thud and then clatter out in front of you. Your eyes shot outwards, catching the shadow of someone moving around in the other room. "Duncan," Before you could get another word out, Duncan had disappeared and reappeared with the woman in his arms, holding her tightly in front of you.</p><p>"Go on. Give into the monster, unleash your demons baby girl." Duncan forced the womans' head to one side, exposing her throbbing, bulging vein to you. He could feel the rapidness of her heart beat against his forearm around her, and he could hear it in his ear drums. "Hurry before her blood spoils with her fear."</p><p>You cautiously stepped to her, your own blood lust starting to take control as the sound of coursing blood played in your head. You were at her side in another step, and you sank your fangs into her neck.</p><p>Duncan pushed her hair back, and sank his fangs into the other side of her neck. You both sucked the woman dry, and when she went lifeless, your hands came up, blood seeping from your fangs, and lips. Duncan pushed her down, and he grabbed your head, tugging you to him. He pushed his lips to yours, and he grabbed onto your silky hip with his other hand. He plunged his bloody tongue into your mouth, moaning against it.</p><p>You kissed him with the same passion, your hands going on his hips and you pushed your body into his. When he pulled from the steamy kiss, you were breathless, staring at his face. "Fuck, that was hot."</p><p>"I take it Kylo hasn't let you kill with him? I'll never tell you what you can and can't do, unless it concerns your well being."</p><p>[POVs At Duncan's house after taking you shopping]</p><p>The body guards carried your bags in, and brought them to Duncan's room where you knew you'd be spending the night. He'd been so sweet to you, buying you everything you'd had your eyes set on, whether you said you wanted it or not. He'd been so thoughtless about spending his money. Not that materialistic items were what was going to get your love, but it sure did feel good to be spoiled. You'd only thought about Kylo a couple times, and you felt guilty about that, but it was almost a relief.</p><p>"Duncan," You rubbed the back of your head as you looked around his bedroom. "Thanks for buying me all this stuff, but I have to confess something."</p><p>"What?" Duncan pulled his over coat off, dropping it onto the back of the chair in front of the desk in the corner of his room. He fixed the sleeves of his white dress shirt, raising a brow into the air.</p><p>"I honestly don't know what I want to do..." You weren't lying to him. You were trying to be honest with him. Duncan, despite being nice to you for the few hours you'd been together, he showed his true colors when you'd first met him. He sent two men to kidnap you for fucks sakes, he pretty much used you as his own cum rag, and he threatened you. Multiple times. That wasn't a man you could see yourself with for the rest of your life. "Is there anyway I could step out to make a phone call?"</p><p>"I don't see why not." Surely Duncan was putting on a facade for you, wanting to do everything in his power to get you to pick him. When you left the room, he sighed in relief, and rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "I swear on satan if she doesn't agree to stay with me..."</p><p>You rushed down to the end of the hallway, glancing back to his closed bedroom door, and tugged your phone out quickly dialing Kylo's unknown number. It rang, and rang, and rang. No answer. Your face scrunched together, and you pulled the phone from your ear. Right as you did, the phone rang. "Hey,...." You were silenced when you heard the sound of music blaring in the back ground, and the distant sound of Kiki and Morgan's distinct voices. "Are you at my work?"</p><p>"You're the Duncan, so why not?" Kylo sounded bitter, uncaring for how your tone suddenly seemed to sharpen. "You can't be mad at me for basically doing the same thing you're doing. You've got about 14 more hours. Best get back to your new boyfriend." With that Kylo hung the phone up, taking Kiki's arm into his and Morgan's and walking towards the back rooms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fresh Meat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tw- bar sex, oral, fingering, vaginal intercourse, slapping, choking, graphic language, utter chaos</p><p>read, comment, vote. love ya'll</p><p>Hux's blue eyes scanned the man over on the other side of the desk, finding an oddly strange resemblance to Kylo. It was uncanny. It was unnerving, but the thick accent he had, and the fact that he had a fake arm, and was the total opposite in personality to him, eased Hux. A bit. He shoved the note pad across the desk, so he could read it.</p><p>Clyde Logan, the new hire for the bartending position at the club leaned forwards, sliding his hand across the desk, grabbing the note pad, and glancing down at it. "I can start right away." His thick southern brawl dripping from his words.</p><p>Hux nodded, quickly grabbing the note pad back from him, scribbling on it, and shoving it back over.</p><p>Clyde's golden-honey eyes shimmered a bit, and he cocked his head to the side, his shoulder length raven locks brushing over his dark green button up shirt, that sophisticated him. He nodded his head a bit "Yessir...." He grabbed the arm rest of the chair, his large body looming over the desk, and shadowing the light that was once illuminating Hux's pale features. He turned on the soles of his shoes. "I'll make ya proud." He smiled a bit, grabbing the door handle, and stepped out into the red light hallway, stopping abruptly when he saw Kylo and the two girls on either sides of him. His mouth dropped open a bit, his lips twitching making his goatee moved a bit as he studied the man that looked very similar to him over.</p><p>Kylo froze in place, his arms falling from being hooked into Kiki's and Morgan's arms, his brows knitting together as he looked Clyde over. Both men stepped to one another, their eyes trailing over their totally opposite attired bodies. Cylde had on a pair of black pants, black kicks, and the dark green button up shirt. Kylo had on a black suit, and expensive leather black shoes. Though they looked like they could be twins.</p><p>"Who the fuck are you?" Kylo sneered, his fangs baring unknowingly.</p><p>Clyde blinked a couple times, his fake arm moving a bit at his side. He laughed a bit. "Name's Clyde, who the hell are you?" He gave the sass right back to Kylo, his accent thickening.</p><p>"I'm confused." Morgan's eyes blinked rapidly, looking both men over, and looking over her shoulder to Kiki who was sucking hard at the sucker tucked between her lips, her gaze glued onto Clyde.</p><p>"I'm the new bartenda'" Clyde added, looking past Kylo to Kiki, and his lips curling up into a smile. "Pleasure." He rose his arm up to Kylo.</p><p>Kylo scoffed, his fingers flexing at his sides. He glanced down at the hand, then back to the freckled speckled male. "Come on girls." He motioned for the two dancers to follow him, brushing against Clyde's arm hard. "'Scuse me.'" He faked his accent, mocking him.</p><p>Clyde chuckled, unphased by Kylo's attempts to jab at him. "Jealousy ain't a cute look for ya." He brushed it off, looking back to the two women. "Some people have no manners."</p><p>"I do," Kiki pushed the sucker from her mouth, stepping to Clyde, and holding her hand up. "Name's Kiki, or Layla Lucky." She blushed when Clyde's large hand took hers into it, covering the entire thing effortlessly.</p><p>"Pleasure." Clyde's smirk widened, his eyes looking to Morgan. "And you're?"</p><p>"Ah," Morgan smiled. "Princess Cherry, but you can call me Morgan." She stepped to him, nodding her head.</p><p>"Ya'll work 'er?"</p><p>"We do." Kiki jumped when Kylo's voice roared thunderously down the hallway. "Guess we'll be seeing you around then?" She didn't want to take her hand out of Clyde's but she did, lowering it to her chest, grabbing the sucker, and putting it back towards her mouth.</p><p>Clyde reached his hand out, grabbing the string, bending down, and putting the sucker between his own lips. He sucked at it hard, and let it drop back down into her grasp. "Yummy." He licked his lips slowly, smirking seeing Kiki's face lit up bright red. "Maybe next time I can taste the flavor on your tongue," He winked at her, and casually strolled down the hallway to get to work.</p><p>"Holy fuck, that was hoooootttt." Morgan slapped Kiki's arm, grinning widely.</p><p>Kylo's voice erupted down the hallway again, and Morgan sighed. "He sounds pissed. Come on." She grabbed Kiki's hand, both woman going into the red room where Kylo was seated upon the couch, and Morgan shut the door.</p><p>"What the fuck took so long? I've been waiting, and I don't like waiting." Kylo's fingers gripped into the edge of the couch, his eyes narrowing and flashing dangerously. The annoyance, and impatience seeping through his pores.</p><p>"You know, Y/N's not going to like this. Whatever," Morgan waved her hand out in front of her. "This is."</p><p>"She's with Duncan, what the fuck does she care? She made her choice, and I made mine. Get on your hands and knees, and crawl across the floor to me." Kylo stated bluntly. "Now. I won't ask again."</p><p>Kiki and Morgan looked at each other, but slowly lowering themselves onto their hands and knees, and crawling across the floor to Kylo, their eyes locking onto his face.</p><p>Kylo watched with an amusement filling his eyes and they crawled towards him, Morgan to his right, and Kiki to his left. When they got to his knees, and sat down on the floor before him, he looked both their faces over, and Y/NS flashed in his mind. He sneered, reaching for their chins with his hands, and tugged them to him. He bore his fangs, saliva dripping from them, but all he could see was you. He pushed them back, rising to his feet, and shaking his head. He paced the room back and forth, muttering under his breath. "FUCK!" His fist flew up, colliding into the wall, and he drew it back, slamming it into it over and over again until blood splattered upon the wall, and dripped from his knuckles. "I can't fucking stop thinking about her." He leaned his head down, pressing his forehead into the wall, and sighing heavily.</p><p>Kiki let the sucker fall from her lips, turning her body around, and looking up at Kylo. "So, do you think that fucking us is going to help forget about her? Clearly you're struggling." She rolled her shoulders back into a shrug. "I'm just making an observation Kylo."</p><p>Kylo's head lifted from the wall, glancing over his shoulder to Morgan and Kiki, stepping a single step backwards, and rolling his eyes. "Don't make assumptions girl. You know nothing." His tone was harsh, cruel even. He spun on his heels, and quickly walked back across the floor, reaching down for one of Kiki's pigtails, and tugging it, entailing her to be pulled to him, and he growled when she whimpered. He released her hair, letting her fall onto her hands, and he sighed. "This isn't going to fucking help me any."</p><p>"So what are you going to do then Kylo?" Morgan watched the scenario play out at her side, concern filling her eyes. "Hurting us, isn't going to help you get through your feelings." She gulped when Kylo looked right at her, shooting sharp daggers with his eyeballs.</p><p>"I have to go get her. I have to fucking tell her how I feel." Kylo growled, storming out of the room, leaving the women to their own devices.</p><p>"Well that was dramatic as fuck, and now I'm turned the fuck on." Kiki grabbed onto the edge of the couch, pulling herself to her heeled feet, and extending her hand down to Morgan, helping her to her feet.</p><p>"Honestly, same." Morgan pursed her lips. "Hey, you know what?"</p><p>Intrigued, Kiki peered to her red headed friend through her glasses, her undivided attention on her.</p><p>"Let's go see if we can get that new guy to help." She grabbed Kiki's arm, tugging her hurriedly out of the room.</p><p>[POVS later on]</p><p>Clyde grabbed the shaker, pulling the steel top off a bit, and pouring the light green martini mix into a glass. He placed it down onto the bar, sticking his middle finger into the salt, and coating the top of the glass with it. He grabbed the fraile glass between his large thick calloused fingers, and placed it onto the bar, sliding it over to the piggy tailed blonde, watching her suck at the sucker, her gaze glued onto him. "So how long ya werked 'er for?"</p><p>"Awhile." Kiki dropped the sucker from her lips, reaching for the glass, and bringing the salty rim to her lips, her red stained tongue slowly dragging over the rim, and dipped into the light green liquid.</p><p>Morgan was on stage, her heeled feet moving her body slowly, seductively around the stage, her fingers running up and down the pole suggestively. She eyed the room over, feeling it out, studying how the crowd was reacting. The song sex dreams by lady gaga blasting on the speakers. Her hands pulled from the pole, leaning her back into it, placing it right upon her spine, and slowly running her hands down the front of her body. She moved them over her frilly bra, down the expansion of her bare stomach, her hips swaying from side to side. She caught the band of her matching panties, and she strutted to the end of the stage, whipping her head around, her red locks cascading over her shoulder as she strutted back to the pole. Her cat walk perfected, one foot over the other, a purposeful extra push of her hips to exaggerate her ass movement. She grabbed the upper part of the pole, lifting her body up, and curling it around it. She spun around it, her hands moving downwards as she slid down it. She landed on her ass, thudding her heels against the stage as she drew them up to her body, and pushed her groin up, smirking at the crowd gathered around. Bills flew threw the air, the eruption of cheers and applause coming over the music. She pulled her body up, moving to the end of the stage and grabbing the money. She strutted off the stage to the stairs, descending down them stopping to see Kiki leaned over the bar, and Clyde running his large fingers down her cheek. She smiled, happy for her friend, and pushed the door open to the dressing room, tossing the wad of cash in her hands down onto her vanity. She plopped down into her chair, leaning forwards and looking into the mirror.</p><p>[POV closing time at the club]</p><p>Hux's cane thudded hard against the floor as he walked through the main room for the door, his movements stilling as he saw Kiki and Clyde flirting the time away. They had been for hours, laughing, and giggling, smiling, and lightly touching. He was infuriated. He hadn't hired the man to spend his time flirting with any of HIS dancers. He lifted the cane up, thudding it down three times, catching Kiki's attention.</p><p>Kiki's head spun around, looking Hux over seeing the anger in his blue eyes, and she gulped. She slid off the bar stool, and slowly approached him.</p><p>Curious, Clyde walked around the bar, his large steps making him there in no time. He towered over Hux, a brow rose, and he cocked his head to the side. "What seems ta be the problem?"</p><p>Hux narrowed his eyes into Clyde's golden-honey ones, and he put his weight onto the cane. He motioned between the two, and he shook his head as if telling them whatever was happening here, wasn't going to happen at all.</p><p>"Got it." Kiki scoffed, rolling her eyes into her head, crossing her arms over her chest as Hux sighed, and walked for the door. "What a fucking asshole. I swear, he lives to ruin our lives. He gets off on it or something. Such a fucking prick."</p><p>Clyde waited for the door to shut, and then peered down at the blonde piggy tailed haired girl. He brought his hand up, and pushed the end of her pig tail behind her ear. "I ain't gunna let no gingersnaps stop me." He smirked slightly when Kiki's pupils widened a bit. "Wanna help me clean tha ba?"</p><p>"Sure." Kiki followed Clyde over to it, watching as he crouched down grabbing some cleaning supplies, and rising back up. "I have to say, this is the cleanest the bar's been since I started working here."</p><p>"I don't like things dirty." Clyde stated firmly, furrowing his brows together. "Just wipe 'er down. I got to let the snake drain. I'll be rite back." He nodded at her, stepping past her, and headed for the men's room.</p><p>Kiki was determined to impress her new 'interest' grabbing the rag, and spraying the counter down eagerly. She moved her hand around quickly, in up and down motions, moving down the counter, moving the mixers, and the glasses around to get it as clean as she thought she could. She hadn't been paying much attention not realizing that Clyde had returned and been watching her as she cleaned. She gasped when she felt and heard him behind her.</p><p>"Yer doin' it wrong darlin." His hand came up at her side, brushing his fingers against her bare skin, and he slid them down her arm, taking her hand into his, and moving it slowly. He pressed his large body against hers, his breath hot and heavy on the side of her neck. "Ya got to go slow...and gentle...Take ya time." He moved her hand in circular motions, his eyes fluttering open and shut as she pushed her ass up against his clothed groin.</p><p>Kiki moaned softly, her skin getting warm from the warmth of his breath, and a wetness growing between her legs. She gasped when he pulled his hand from hers, and grabbed her hip, spinning her around, and pushed her back against the bar.</p><p>"I've been thinkin' 'bout this since I saw ya'," Cylde's accent seemed even thicker as the lust dripped from it. "May i?" Of course he was a gentleman, asking for consent before assuming that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her, though he'd been able to see it in the way she looked at him, she did. When she nodded, nibbling at her red lips, he smirked. He pulled his hand from her hip, slowly moving it down to her thin panties, and pulling at the band. He let the band snap against her skin, his eyes looking up to hers to see the desperation in her eyes.</p><p>Morgan pushed the door open to the dressing room, slowly starting across the floor, and stopped dead in her tracks seeing Kik's head tilted back, her hands out in front of her, and her back facing the bar. "Kiki?" She saw Clyde rise from being crouched between her legs, and she blinked. "Oh, I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Nothin' 'ta be sorry 'bout. In fact," Clyde paused mid-sentence, looking to Kiki, his eyes asking her for permission for the red head to join. When he got the answer back he expected he would, he spoke again. "Why not join? There's plenty of me to go 'round."</p><p>Clyde crouched back down, gripping into Kiki's thighs a bit, and he brought his mustache covered mouth to her inner thigh, flicking his tongue out along the flesh, and dragging it up to her soaked panties. He could smell her arousal, and feel it on his lips and he pressed them against it. He groaned softly, and he side glanced to Morgan who hurried over around the bar, dropping her purse down at her side, and smiling a bit embarrassedly so. He pulled back, lowering his thumbs down into the band of Kiki's panties, and tugging them down, tossing them aside. "Well don't be shy. Get ova' er'."</p><p>Morgan nibbled her bottom lip, and she stepped to Clyde. She gasped when he shot up, grabbing her waist and tugging her over between Kiki's legs. He put his hand on her back, pushing her body against Kiki's and he chuckled softly when both girls looked to him with lust filled gazes.</p><p>"Rub' er clit." Clyde's tone seemed to grow firm, stern as he used his hand to unbutton his pants, and tugged the zipper down. He rolled his head from one side to the other, waiting for Morgan to oblige. When her hand went down to Kiki's sensitive bud, he smirked. "Good gal.'" He stepped to Morgan's body, and he pushed her firmly down onto Kiki, stroking his hand up and down his large, pre-cum seeping length. He grabbed onto one of Morgan's legs, stretching it up and placing her foot onto the top of the bar they were all leaned into. He pushed her other leg out, giving him better access to Kiki's sex, and he dipped his hips down. He leaned into her body, and he slide his head to Kiki's opening, and gently teased her already wet entrance. He leaned his head down, planting kisses upon Morgan's bare shoulder, a grunt pressing through his lips.</p><p>Kiki's hands flew up, grabbing Morgan's bra covered breasts, and tugging the fabric down. She gripped them firmly, moaning as Clyde started to ease his thick length into her. He was gentle about letting her adjust to his size, not just stretching her out. She could feel the warmth radiating off her body against Morgan's as he started to rock his hips forwards. Morgan's finger rubbing at her clit, adding to the stimulation and the pleasure she was feeling. She slowly dragged one hand down Morgan's body, curling her fingers up against her thinly clad sex, and pushing the fabric aside so she could slid two fingers inside. She slid the other hand up to the red head's throat, gripping it hard as Clyde started as faster, deeper pace into her.</p><p>Morgan moaned out when Kiki's two fingers pushed inside of her, and she started twirling them around, dragging them against her spongy walls. Her head lowered, her mouth going to Kiki's and her tongue slipping inside. She whimpered when Clyde's body started slamming against hers as he fucked Kiki right below her. Her eyes shut tightly, their tongues dancing with one another's, and she moaned, as she pulled away. "Strawberry, delicious."</p><p>"Lemme taste," Clyde leaned even further into Morgan, forcing her face to be buried into Kiki's neck, and he pushed his lips to Kiki's already wet ones, slipping his tongue inside, and moaning in approval at the taste.</p><p>Kiki's fingers pumped in and out of Morgan, though strained from the position Clyde had put them into, she still managed. His cock slamming harder and faster into her as the pleasure in the room started to increase, and thicken the air. Her glasses started fogging up with every labored pant after Clyde pulled from the kiss, and she moaned out when Morgan's hand went to her throat as well, gripping tightly. Both girls choking each other, Kiki fingering Morgan, feeling her walls start to clamp around them as she got wetter and wetter. Morgan rubbing her clit roughly as Clyde pounded her ass into the bar. Which surely her cheeks would be bruised from the pressure on it, but she didn't care.</p><p>Clyde lost himself in the white hot waves of pure euphoria that crashed down upon him, over and over again, drowning him in it. His pace seemed to start becoming unsteady, erratic, the closer he to go orgasm. Kiki's walls clenching more rapidly against him with every thrust. "Oh shit..." He rolled his eyes into the bag of his head.</p><p>Morgan's fingers gripped harder around Kiki's throat as her own orgasm started to build. Kiki's fingers working her g-spot perfectly, and her thumb rubbing at her bud just right. She mewled out, her hips bucking into her actions. "I'm gunna..."</p><p>"Mmm," Clyde leaned back into her, taking the back of her ear into his lips, his mustache teasingly brushing against her skin as he fucked Kiki into her orgasm, and Kiki fingered Morgan into hers. His following right after. The three of them moaning and groaning, bucking and writhing as they gave into their sweet carnal urges. Pure euphoria clouding over all three of them. Clyde stayed pressed against Morgan's body for a minute, his breaths short and labored as he gained his composure back. "Ya'll made my ba' dirty'" He smirked, pulling from Kiki slowly, and he gently slapped Morgan's ass with his hand. He sighed, and he helped Morgan's foot from off the bar, and he grabbed Kiki's underwear, helping put them back on her, and pulling her from the bar. "That was wonda'ful ladies, but I should get back to cleaning. Maybe y'all can come ova' fa drinks?"</p><p>"That'd be lovely." Kiki smiled, still trying to gather herself together. She leaned against Morgan, and whispered into her ear. "I think I'm in love."</p><p>[Y/N'S Pov]</p><p>"Duncan, Can you be honest with me?" Your eyes moved over to his body standing right in front of the fireplace, watching him attentively as he sipped at the booze in his glass. When he turned his head just so, his eye caught yours, and his brow rose.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Your lips pursed, and you bowed your head down, crossing your ankles, and leaning off to the side a bit. You hesitated to respond, unsure if you wanted to know Duncan's opinion on the matter, but you needed some consolidation. "Do you think Kylo ever cared? Or was it just for his own sick amusement? To keep his own pathetic life from boredom? Was I just a toy to him? Is that all I am?"</p><p>Duncan swallowed the mouthful he had, turning ever so slowly, dramatically in your direction. The glass raised to his lips, lowering to his side, and he cocked his head to the side. "Why are you even thinking about him?"</p><p>"Because--" You paused, and shrugged. "I don't know."</p><p>"Is that who you called earlier? Was Kylo?" Duncan's grip tightened around the glass, his blue eyes narrowing.</p><p>"I.." You stammered, a small lump forming in your throat.</p><p>Duncan spun quickly, throwing the glass through the air, it shattering when it made contact with the wall, the shards clattering against the floor when they hit. He turned back to you, quickly closing the space and he bent down, shooting the same hand out and grabbing your chin. "You're supposed to be mine, and mine alone for 24 hours. You agreed to this. I could make one phone call and Kylo's life will be over. Do you want that?" He gripped your chin harder, getting a whimper from your squished lips.</p><p>"N..No."</p><p>"No what?"</p><p>"No sir?" You asked, you didn't state, unsure if that's what he wanted to hear or not.</p><p>"It's no daddy." Duncan snapped his hand away, and he straightened his back out. "Go to my bedroom." He was stern, bitter.</p><p>You were reluctant, but you uncrossed your ankles, and pushed your body upwards, feeling the anger radiating off of Ducan's body from the close proximity. You gulped hard, and you wedged past him and the couch, making your way for the door. You listened for his footsteps but didn't hear any. As you got into the main room, you glimpsed back to see if he was following you. You tensed when he called out.</p><p>"I'll be in shortly. I want you completely undressed when I get there."</p><p>You sighed, and made your way up the stairs, using the railing to hold yourself up right, and you stepped off into the hallway. You got to his bedroom door, putting your hand over your mouth to silence the whimper that wanted to break through it. You saw movement out of the corner of your eye, and your head turned.</p><p>Kylo's hand came up over yours, and he leaned in whispering into your ear. "Don't make a sound. Come with me." He grabbed the hand on your mouth, and he tugged it down, and you down to the door at the end of the hallway, opening it quickly and pulling you inside. He shut it gently, pushing you up against it, pressing his body into yours. "What are you doing?"</p><p>You grabbed his hand, pushing it off your mouth, and then pushing him away from your, scoffing. "What are you doing? Why are you here Kylo? I thought you were at the club, fucking my friends!" You couldn't help but raise your voice, the anger taking hold of you.</p><p>Kylo blinked a couple times, realizing that you weren't going to be quiet, and that this situation wasn't going to go the way he'd wanted it to. He reached for your throat, grabbing your throat, and slamming your back up against the wall. "Be quiet."</p><p>"Ky-" He let out a hiss, and you fell silent.</p><p>"I couldn't do it. I couldn't get you out of my fucking head. I can't stand that you're here, with him." Kylo's voice was bitter, burning your ears as it ghosted into your ear.</p><p>"I'm doing it to fucking make sure you don't go to prison. I tried to tell you that, earlier...." The words struggled to break free, Kylo's grip on your throat harder than you expected it to be, your breath catching in your throat. When he released you, you slid down the door a bit, and gasped softly. "I was trying to tell you that before, but you wouldn't let me talk."</p><p>"What the fuck do you mean, you're doing this to keep me out of prison?" Kylo's shock abundantly clear, stepping back from you, looking at your face, seeing the serious expression that graced it. "I don't need your help."</p><p>"Bullshit." The end of your nose twitched, and you scoffed. "Hux was going to throw you in prison. Duncan agreed to help you. I heard the conversation, I heard him make those charges go away. He's a powerful man Kylo."</p><p>"He only helped because he wants you. It's not worth it. I could have figured it out. So you'll sit here, and let him do whatever he wants...." Kylo balled his right hand into a fist. He stepped back to you, punching the door right at the side of your head, and leaning down, his lips barely touching yours. "You're mine Y/N..."</p><p>"Kylo..." The door pushed open, sending you and Kylo stumbling forwards, and Duncan stood there, his arms crossed over his chest now, his head cocked.</p><p>"I should have known you weren't going to hold your end of the agreement. GUARDS!" Duncan's head turned looking down the hallway. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, and Duncan smirked. "Such a tragic end to your little romance."</p><p>"Duncan, please." You stepped to him, Kylo grabbing your arm. Your head spun around, and you snapped at him, tugging your arm back. You put your hand on Duncan's chest, and your eyes grew wide. "Please don't do this. I didn't know he was going to come here. I was just telling him he needed to leave." You were lying, of course. You heard the footsteps getting closer, and you panicked internally. "Duncan, please...Please don't do this."</p><p>Duncan peered down at you, seeing the pathetic glint in your eyes, and his mouth twitched a bit. He lifted his head, looking to Kylo. "He's trespassing. He broke into my house, and touched my property. I can't have that." He was referring to you in this sense.</p><p>Kylo rolled his eyes. "I'll leave."</p><p>"It's not that simple I'm afraid." Duncan smirked, seeing Kylo's face go blank. "You see, I have to make an example out of you. I have to let people know that actions such as yours can't go unpunished." He uncrossed his arms, the guards getting half-way down the hallway and he shot his hand up at his side, the guards stopping suddenly. "How about this," He put his other hand onto your shoulder, pushing you aside, and then behind him. "You agree to let me have her, and leave her alone, and you won't go to jail. How's that sound?"</p><p>Kylo looked to you peering behind Duncan, then back to Duncan. "Fine."</p><p>"Excellent!" Duncan's hands pressed together, and he smirked widely. "So, off you go." He motioned with a simple move of his head.</p><p>Kylo's fangs sank into his bottom lip, blood seeping down his chin, a sadness in his eyes, and he stepped out of the room, slowly walking past Duncan, and then looking at you as he past you. He turned away quickly, and the guards divided allowing him to pass through them.</p><p>"Oh, and Kylo," Duncan called, turning on the soles of his shoes. "If you ever try to contact her again," His head moved ever so slowly, looking at you. "I'll kill her, and you. Have a nice night."</p><p>You watched Kylo take his leave with a watery gaze, your heart being pulled out of your chest at his departure. "You're a monster Duncan."</p><p>"See? I proved my point earlier. He didn't even try and fight for you. He just so carelessly agreed to remove himself from your life, all together. Can't you see that?" Duncan thought in his mind he was helping you from your own little pathetic infatuation with a vampire who only cared about himself. "Now, get into my room like I asked you to before." He grabbed your arm hard, digging his nails into your skin, and tugging you to his doorway. He pushed the door open, and shoved you inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Help Me Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tw- graphic language, blood kink, daddy kink, oral, vaginal, public sex, degradation, name calling, slapping, choking, hair pulling, hate sex, aggressive sex, </p><p>read, comment, vote. love ya'll. Thank you so much for 1k reads. It means the world to me. </p><p> </p><p>"Duncan, you fucking promised." Your voice was a painfully sharp whine, piercing Duncan's ear drums, getting a harsh low growl from his lips as he ushered you back onto his bed. Your knees buckling when they pushed against it, Duncan's thick large fingers curling around your throat. As he used his knee to shove your leg open, a gasp pressed through your slightly parted lips, your eyes looking to his face, searching for any sign of remorse of his actions. There was none. As you expected there wouldn't be, but you could hope.</p><p>"I told you to forget about Kylo." Duncan's voice was a cruel whisper, his head lowering as he inched himself between your spread apart legs, your dress riding up your thighs, and he used his grip on your throat to lower your back down. He loomed over you, a darkness surrounding him, his fangs just barely showing. "I'll make it easier for you." Duncan's other hand shot down, hooking around your hip, and sliding your body further up onto the bed, inching you towards the head board. He re-positioned himself between your legs, tugging his hand from your throat, and leaning forwards pulling rope from behind the posts on the sides, and quickly grabbing your wrists, wrapping the rope around them tightly, and securing them in place. Just for good measure, he tugged at them, making sure they were sufficient. He bowed his head down, to catch your gaze though you were trying so desperately to look everywhere but him. He slowly trailed his hands down, ghosting his fingers over your bare flesh making goosebumps appear, and making you shudder. "Come on, don't pretend you don't want this Y/N...." He leaned down, bringing his soft pink lips to the crease of your ear and face. "Even if you don't, I do." He let out the smallest moan. "But I know you do."</p><p>You bent your bound up wrists down, pressing the back of your skull into the pillows that were under them, and looking up to the binds, growling. "Duncan, this wasn't part of the agreement. You never said-" Your words were cut off by the gasp that took place when his fangs sank into the nape of your neck, and blood trickled from the puncture words. You hitched in a sharp breath, your body betraying you as it rose from off the mattress and into his. Your hips gyrating around slightly, your dress coming up more, exposing your red panty clad sex to him.</p><p>Duncan sucked at your neck hard, using the weight of his body to pin your body back down onto the bed. He could practically taste your arousal in the air, mixing with the taste of the metallic liquid, it was driving him crazy. His length started growing against the confines of his pants, his hands trailing down the sides of your body, and hooking into the end of your dress. With one fell motion, he tugged it up, pulling from your neck, blood dripping from his fangs, and down his lips. He pushed his tongue into the side of his cheek, seeing how your head was turned, your cheeks lit with a cherry tint. "You're really going to be pretend to be shy now Y/N? After I've already fucked your tight little pussy?"</p><p>You shuddered as his hand flattened against your stomach, pushing down onto your bladder, and your fangs dragged over your bottom lip. "I'm not pretending."</p><p>"Oh, so you don't want me to," Duncan's body moved down between your legs, and he lowered his head down, using his fangs to hook onto the band of your panties. With one swift motion of his head, your exposed, glistening sex was revealed to him. "Already so wet for me." He slid his hands slowly down your thighs, and tore your panties in half, tossing them to the side carelessly. He brought his hands back onto your thighs, gripping at the flesh hard enough to bruise. "You want this thick cock, pounding into your pussy, admit it." He pulled himself back up, resting on his legs beneath him, his hands going to his belt, and slowly unbuckling it, the sound filling the deafening silence in the room. He pulled it from the loops, the leather sliding against the fabric, and he pulled it together. He reached down for your dress, exposing your breasts when he tugged the fabric down from them, and he crashed the leather belt against your left one.</p><p>You sucked in a breath, clamping your eyes shut, and your body writhing around. You dug your heels into the mattress, pushing your ass up, only for Duncan to slap your other breast with the belt again. This time it was hard enough to leave a mark, and swell the fleshy mound. You whimpered.</p><p>"Open your fucking eyes. You're still mine for," Duncan glanced down to the black and gold gucci watch on his wrist. "8 more hours. I'm sure we can get a lot done in that time." He slid his hands up your chest, uncurling the belt, and wrapping it around your neck. He locked it into place, as tight as he could, and he tugged at it, forcing your head upwards. "Still thinking about Kylo?"</p><p>"Yes." Your words came out without a thought, realizing the mistake you made once they did.</p><p>Duncan's blue eyes darkened, his tight around the belt intensifying, and he pulled your head from side to side aggressively. He released the belt seeing your eyes roll, and he open palm slapped you hard across the face. He took your chin into his fingers, and he tugged your face back at him. He brought his face down, his fangs dripping with saliva. "Fucking slut. Of course you're thinking about him." He reached his other hand down, undoing his button, and tugging the zipper down. He pulled his pants and his boxers down in one motion, and grabbed onto the base of his arching, throbbing length. He stroked himself a couple times. "You won't be thinking about him when I'm done." He snapped his hand from your chin, and he guided himself between your legs. He slicked his already seeping head with your wet folds, and he pushed past your wet folds to your entrance. With one hard thrust, he was buried inside of you, and he relished the loud gasped moan that broke through your lips. "See?" He pulled his hips back, and pushed them back in, placing both hands at the sides of your body, and looming over you.</p><p>Your hips bucked up into his thrusts, your pussy tightening around him as he stretched you out from his size, and you leaned your head back down, the burning on your cheek finally fading from his slap. You pulled at the rope binds, moaning softly as his pace gradually got deeper and harder. You gasped when he sank his fangs into your right breast and suckled at the blood pouring out of it. "Fuck!"</p><p>"Mm," Duncan moaned into your bloody mound, suckling at the skin until it bruised, and he pulled from it, taking his sweet time in catching the red droplets. He reached his right hand up, grabbing onto the end of the belt, and tugging at it. "That's what I thought." His pace was deep, and hard, unforgiving as he slammed into your cervix. Your moans increasing as he fucked you into his mattress. "Scream, scream baby girl. Let Daddy know how much you love taking his cock." He grunted when your lips parted and you moaned out 'Harder'. He obliged, slamming into your clenching, pulsing core as intensely as he could, getting lost in his own world of euphoria. Your moans and screams seeping into his ears like warm honey, music. His own personal sympathy.</p><p>Your body met his with every thrust, only adding to the pleasure, your legs straining and shaking to hold you upright, and he noticed, sliding his hands down cupping under your ass, and holding you in place to keep pounding brutally into your g-spot. Your mind reeled from the pleasure, your body dripping with sweat as he fucked you into your climax, and you screamed his name into the room.</p><p>Duncan let your ass fall, pulling his hands up to your hips, and gripping them tightly. He looked to your face, which was sweaty and red, and he narrowed his eyes. "We're not done yet." He pulled his hips back, drawing his cock from your opening with a plop. He glanced down seeing how wet his aching cock was and he chuckles softly. "You cam so hard." He inched down, lowering his head down between your legs, and he slapped your clit. When you whimpered, he trailed his eyes up your body, and smirked. "You like it." He slapped it again, slightly harder. He could see how swollen and red your sensitive bud already was.</p><p>You turned your hips, pulling your legs together, and closed his hand between your pressed thighs. "Duncan,"</p><p>"We've been-" Before he could finish, you corrected yourself.</p><p>"Daddy, I meant daddy."</p><p>"What baby girl?" Duncan would entertain whatever you were about to say. He cocked his head to the side, looking to the change in your expression.</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"Please what?" Now Duncan was getting annoyed, wishing you'd get to the point. His cock was pressing into his stomach, aching almost painfully, and he just wanted to get back to fucking you into the morning.</p><p>"Please fuck me to forget...."</p><p>Duncan was taken back by your request, and he narrowed his eyes, pulling his body back up yours, and he growled. "Are you fucking with me right now? Is this some sort of trick?"</p><p>"No..." You just wanted Kylo gone from your mind. Even if it was for only 8 hours. He'd hurt you. You'd been genuinely thinking about his wellbeing when you agreed to spend 24 hours with Duncan, and he'd just walked away from you, no fight, no care. Just left. His appearance here meant nothing to you, not after leaving so willingly. Agreeing to forget about you, and leave you alone? Sure, you didn't have a healthy relationship from the get go, but you thought there was more to it than that. You thought there was something worth fighting for. You were fighting for him, and he didn't return the same courtesy for you. You wanted him gone from your mind. Duncan was right. He'd been right, and you knew it, were just too afraid to admit it to yourself, holding onto the little piece of Kylo that you thought you could save. It was a hopeless effort that you knew was only going to end up with your heart being ripped out.</p><p>Duncan was reluctant about your sudden change of mind, and heart, but he'd give you what you wanted. He reached down for his cock, pushing back into your drenched core, and he started another pace into you. He grabbed your hips hard, and he adjusted at a different angle finding your g-spot in no time at all. He grunted, and he started fucking into you, abusing your spot making your body react with writhes, and shudders.</p><p>Your body convulsed, and writhed, your mouth let out the most pathetic, loud moans, and screams as he fucked you until you were sore, and couldn't anymore. After about the fifth orgasm, you had to stop, but Duncan didn't fucking you until he filled you to the brim, and your cum dripped from out of your core, soaking your thighs. "Fuck." You turned your head, looking into his face, as he collapsed next to you, both panting. "That was a good distraction."</p><p>"I knew you'd love it." Duncan slowly untied your hands, and he pulled you into him, wrapping you up into his firm embrace, and stroking your hair slowly. "You deserve better."</p><p>[Y/NS pov later that day]</p><p>Your heels thudded loudly upon the floor of the dressing room, the conversation between Kiki, Morgan and Bunny suddenly silencing when you opened the door and stepped into the room. Immediate paranoia washed over you, and your eyes went to Kiki's glasses framed face, and you sneered.</p><p>"So you want to fuck Kylo huh?"</p><p>"We didn't." Kiki gulped, the strawberry sucker falling from her lips back onto her chest. "Where have you been anyways?"</p><p>You stopped dead in your tracks, looking at the serious expression upon Kiki's face, and you rose a brow. "So Kylo wasn't lying?"</p><p>"Duh," Morgan snapped, her head turning, and she pulled the red lipstick she'd been applying to her lips away from her face. "I mean we're assholes, but we wouldn't do that to you. Also, he kind of had like a mental break down and ran for the hills, after punching the wall." She turned her head back around, leaning in towards her vanity, and applying a coat of the lipstick, and puckering her lips together.</p><p>"I..." As the realization that Kylo had been telling you the truth about not fucking Morgan or Kiki came to you, you felt the guilt that followed. You stepped slowly through the room, and plopped down into the chair, slining your arm over the back of it, and resting your chin into the crook of it. "Wow, I'm an asshole. I spent 24 hours with Duncan,...and I fucked him all night thinking Kylo was just lying about not fucking you guys. Doesn't make that he left me there nor fought for me any better, but...."</p><p>Bunny's face scrunched together, and she shrugged. "Well, I hope you work out your shit. I've got to go see Hux," She strutted past you, and when your hand shot out, grabbing her wrist, stopping her, she looked down at you. "What?"</p><p>"You need to stop giving that fuck wad anything. He deserves to be 6 feet in the ground."</p><p>Aimee/Bunny tugged her arm free, snubbing you as she tipped her head up. "I love him." With that, she stormed out of the dressing room, slamming the door shut behind her.</p><p>"Wow," Kiki's head turned, and she looked right to Morgan than to you. "She's insane. She's off her fucking rocker. Anyone who thinks they're in love with that mute, needs serious psychological help."</p><p>Laughter erupted throughout the dressing room, and you let your arm fall over the back of the chair, and sighed.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Morgan already knew the answer, seeing the pained look flashing in your eyes when you looked ove to her. Her red lips formed a frown, and she spoke softly. "You should call him. Did you explain to Kylo why you were with Duncan?"</p><p>"Yes, Of course. He wasn't having it though. He doesn't fucking care." You grabbed the back of the chair, rising to your feet, and rolling your eyes. "I don't know. He just was so dismissive about the whole thing."</p><p>"He did seem pretty upset." Kiki added, side glancing in your direction. "On a plus side, we got a new bartender." She sounded far too excited about making introductions. She got to her white and red heeled feet, her matching leather red skirt and white crop top sliding up a bit, and she tugged it back into place. "Come on. I'll introduce you."</p><p>"We got to know him really well." Morgan grimaced, joining both you and Kiki to her black heeled feet, and walking behind you out of the dressing room into the main room of the club. Her eyes narrowed looking through the sea of people that were there.</p><p>Kiki hooked her arm into yours, and dragged you across the floor of the club to the bar where Clyde was leaned over, pouring a clear liquid out from a tumbler. "Clyde, this is Y/N."</p><p>Clyde's head turned, his shoulder length locks brushing over his shoulder, and he smiled politely. "Pleasure." He nodded his head, placing the tumbler onto the bar.</p><p>Your eyes widened, seeing the uncanny resemblance to Kylo, and you tugged your arm from Kiki's stepping backwards. A nervous laugh pressed through your lips. "This is a joke right?"</p><p>Morgan stepped to your side, and she laughed softly. "This is...awkward....You look like her.." She paused to find the right wording. "Boyfriend? Ex Boyfriend?"</p><p>Kiki scoffed, whipping her head around. "How about we just not bring him up? He's nothing like Kylo."</p><p>The confusion was apparent across Clyde's freckled, facial haired face, and he furrowed his brows together. "I'm not shure what's goin' on 'er but...I ain't tryna' start no drama. I'm 'er to werk. That's it." His hand came up, and he turned to face you, Morgan and Kiki, waving it dismissively.</p><p>Your eyes went right to his fake arm, and you rose a brow. You hadn't realized how long you'd been staring until he cleared his throat. You blinked, drawing your gaze up to his, a blush creeping upon your cheeks. "I am so sorry."</p><p>"It's alrite. Happens alot." Clyde sighed, despite his polite brush off, it bothered him how people constantly stared at the fake arm, almost as if he was some freak or something. It made him mildly insecure, but he always managed to distract himself from those thoughts. "I got to get back ta work."</p><p>[Kylo's POV]</p><p>Kylo had his hands shoved into the pockets of his black dress pants, pacing back and forth up and down the sidewalk in front of the club. The bouncer, Carl, staring him down as he did, but he blatantly ignored him.</p><p>"Are you going to go inside, or are you just going to walk back and forth all night?" Carl couldn't take it anymore. Kylo's actions already making passersby stop, stare, and quite visibly get freaked out, and leave. Possible customers bouncing because of Kylo. He didn't approve. "Listen buddy, you need to either-"</p><p>Kylo was at his side in a blink of an eye, and his mouth was against his ear, hand around his throat, digging into his esophagus hard. "I will go in when I fucking please, do you understand? If I want to pace back and forth while I try and figure out what the fuck to do, I will. Got it?"</p><p>The bouncer nodded, whimpering against Kylo's firm grip, and sighed in relief when he released him, and went back to pacing back and forth. He stepped back, pulling the walkie talker from his hip, and bringing it to his mouth. "Hey, Hux, we got an issue."</p><p>Hux sighed, rolling his eyes when the static from the walkie talkier filled the room. He put his hand onto Aimee's head, pushing her mouth off of his cock, and sliding backwards. He motioned for her to move, and when she did, he leaned forwards grabbing the walkie talkier, and morse coding with the beeps to the bouncer.</p><p>Kylo's head spun around, stopping mid-step when he heard the beeps. "Really? I didn't want to have to kill you." He let out a defeated exasperation of breath, closing the space between him and the brute of a man, and wrapping his arms around him. In another flash of a second, he had him around the corner, in an alleyway, and he sank his fangs into his neck.</p><p>Carl screamed out, the quickness of Kylo draining his life preventing him from doing anything further than pressing the button on the side of the walkie talkie rapidly, before it falling to the ground.</p><p>Kylo waited for the bouncers body to still, limp in his grasp before pushing him forwards, and sneering. He licked the blood from his fangs, and his lips, and he walked around the corner, strutting to the front door of the club. He pushed it open, the music blaring through the speaker, a dancer he'd never seen before taking stage, and he scanned the room over in search of you. He could feel you. He could smell you. He stopped his gaze when he saw you at the bar with Kiki and Morgan, talking to his look alike. The sight displeased him greatly. He stormed over, brushing against multiple people to get to you. When he got at your side, he grabbed your arm and growled.</p><p>"Back room now." He didn't even give you a chance to speak before tugging you through the club, shoving the door to the back rooms open, and dragging you into one of the red rooms. He released you, and he rose a brow looking you over. "How was your night with fuck face?"</p><p>"Jealous? Sure could have fooled me you gave a damn, ya know," You rubbed your arm where he'd grabbed it, the pain still lingering from his firm grip. "Since you just fucking left."</p><p>"Did you want me to get charged with breaking and entering, and trespassing? Wasn't the whole point of your little fucking escapade with that prick? To keep my out of prison?" Kylo didn't appreciate the sass that you were giving him.</p><p>"It was. But then I realize," You stepped to him, letting your arm fall back to your side. "Why shouldn't I enjoy this? The asshole who I was trying to save doesn't even fucking deserve it, nor appreciate it, so why not fuck the shit out of Duncan."</p><p>Kylo's face flushed at your words, his golden-honey eyes looking as if they blackened, staring hard into your eyes. "You fucked him?"</p><p>"For almost 5 hours straight. He made me cum so hard..." You leaned in, bringing your hand up to his chest, and pushing against it. "He made me scream, and writhe, and moan so loud. I think I even called him daddy." You were just trying to push Kylo's buttons now. And it was working.</p><p>Kylo's hand flew up, curling around your wrist, and snapping it down. He tugged you to him, his other hand shooting up and wrapping around your throat. "You're my fucking little vamp slut. Now anyone else's." he walked you backwards until you collided into the couch, and he spun you around quickly. He pulled your arm behind your back, forcing you to your knees, and he crouched behind you. "Don't you fucking get that Y/N? I made you. I could fucking end you." He tugged harder at your arm, threatening to tug it from its socket.</p><p>You yelped, burying your face into the cushion, ignoring the regard for how many asses, and how much filth and shit may be on it. As Kylo tugged at your arm harder, you could feel the socket starting to stain, and tears dripped from your eyes into the cushion.</p><p>Kylo released the hard grip on your arm, pinning it down to your back, and grabbing your panties with the other hand, ripping them down to your ankles. He wasted no time in grabbing his pants, undoing them, and tugging himself free. "You want to act like a filthy whore? I'll treat you like one." He guided himself between your ass cheeks, groaning at how wet you already were. "See? Such a slut." He slammed his hips into you, putting both hands onto your arm, and starting a hard, deep pace into you.</p><p>Your other hand went to the edge of the couch, holding your body upright as Kylo slammed into you. You tried to pull your head up but the intensity of his thrusts forced it back down. Your pussy clamped around him in response, pulsing and throbbing. Your body immediately started shaking, your knees pressing into the floor as Kylo fucked you into the couch. You yelped when he shot one hand to the back of your head, tugging your hair, and lowering his mouth down to your ear.</p><p>"Go on. Scream for me. Let everyone know who you fucking belong to. Let them hear you take my cock, you little vampire slut." Kylo's tone was cruel, but it dripped with lust, a small groan following.</p><p>"FUCK!" You mewled in disapproval when Kylo pulled his hips from you, and he tugged you to him. He grabbed you, lifting you to your feet, and he plopped down onto the couch. He spun you around, guiding your ass down onto his lap. He slipped one hand in front of you, reaching down for your pussy, and he put his cock between his fingers. He wiggled his hips around, slipping back between your folds, and grunting when he pushed back up into you.</p><p>"Take it. Take my fucking cock." Kylo pressed two fingers, his middle and index against your clit, rubbing at it, as he guided your hips back and forth with his other hand on your hip. He spread his legs further apart, and he leaned back. "Fuck, that's right. Good girl. Just like that." He praised when your hands placed onto his thighs, and you started gyrating your hips around erratically.</p><p>Your head flew back, eyes fluttering open and shut as Kylo bucked his hips up into your ass hard, his cock throbbing uncontrollably. Your fingers dug into his clothed thighs, your pussy convulsing around him harder, and tighter. Your control, and your hatred for Kylo slowly disappearing as your own desire started to cloud your mind. You were still mad, but this, this was making it better. Kind of.</p><p>Kylo growled softy, grazing his teeth into the back of your neck, and drawing blood. His tongue quickly catching the droplets before they had any real time to move. He grunted, feeling your pussy clamp around him, and the little spazzes of your body above him. "That's right, cum on my cock."</p><p>Your eyes shut, letting your body turn into a puddle above him, the tight grip on his thighs becoming weaker and weaker the closer you got to your climax. When it did break, your body rocked back and forth, and you reached behind you to sink your nails into Kylo's thick throat on boths sides, screaming out in pure euphoria.</p><p>Kylo grunted, burying himself into you as far as he could, rubbing at your clit even harder, and letting his control go. He thrusted sporadically into you, his seed overflowing from your core and past his cock. He sighed heavily, and he pulled his hand from your clit to your lower abdomen, tugging your body back into his. He pressed his bloody lips against the side of your neck, and spoke into it softly. "I'm not good with words Y/N."</p><p>You took a minute to collect yourself before speaking, and you turned to peer at him. "I noticed. Just because you fucked me though, it doesn't mean I'm not still fucking pissed. I'm hurt Kylo. You hurt me by walking away." You slowly pushed yourself off of him, spinning around straddling your waist. You brought one hand up to his cheek, and you cupped it gently. "You have no idea what I was trying to do for you, for us...." You drew your hand back, and slapped him hard. "Asshole." You slid off of him, getting to your feet, and wobbling a bit. The cum dripping down your inner thighs as you walked over to grab your panties. You shimmed them on. "You can leave now."</p><p>Kylo's brow knitted together. "Is that really what you want Y/N? You want me to leave?" He did his pants back up, and he cocked his head to the side, a single strand of black hair falling in his eye. "I don't think it is." He rose to his feet, and walked over to you. He reached for the heart blood vile still hanging from your neck. "See? You're wearing it."</p><p>You slapped his hand away. "Doesn't mean shit Kylo. Maybe I just like the necklace. Not the meaning behind it." You scoffed, and turned from him.</p><p>"Uh huh." Kylo didn't believe you for a second. "You don't really want to be with Duncan though, do you? He's going to get bored with you. Throw you away like he does all his toys. He'll use you up, and toss you aside, like you're nothing. Did he cuddle you, and give you after care?" He hated asking, not wanting to know, but he had to. He had to know where you and Duncan stood.</p><p>You chuckled softly. "He did. In fact, we took a shower together, and we even had breakfast together. It was quite pleasant. Unlike you, who fucks me and then leaves. Speaking of," You motioned for the door. "Bye Kylo."</p><p>Kylo sneered at the thought. "Whatever this thing you two have, it's not real. It never will be. Stop lying to yourself." His nostrils flared as he walked past you and out the door. "I'll be watching."</p><p>[Kiki's POV]</p><p>"I am sorry about Kylo, he's kind of a fucking piece of work." The piggy tailed blonde stepped around the bar slowly, swaying her hips seductively. "Let me make it up to you." She got to his side, ignoring the fact that the bar was completely crowded, and she rose her brows suggestively.</p><p>Clyde blinked, slowly turning his head to side glance at the girl. He was about to speak but Hux came storming out from the doorway of the backroom, cane thudding down rapidly as he went for the front door. "What's his problem?"</p><p>Kiki scoffed. "Who knows? He's always got something up his fucking ass. I think he needs to get railed," She shrugged, wanting to go back to what she was trying to do. "Ignore him. He's probably just having another fit." She was unaware of the incident that taken place, and the shit storm that was about to happen in the club once Hux found Carl dead. She slid down to her knees, and she grabbed his pants, knowing she was hidden from the bar. Her hands went to Clyde's pants, undoing them as quickly as she could, and she tugged his already half-erect length free.</p><p>Clyde froze in place, a redness tinting his cheeks as he peered down at Kiki as he started to tug him free. To hide her and himself better, he leaned inwards towards the bar, and he let out a small groan when her lips started curling around him. "Oh..." His good hand came down, placing it upon Kiki's head, between the parts of her two piggy tails, and his lips parted, a moan escaping them.</p><p>Hux stormed back into the place, two bouncers at his side, and he glared right at Clyde, and then to Kylo when he came out of the back room. He rose his cane up at his side, and he spoke with a broken speech. "You." He pointed to Kylo, and then to Clyde. "And you. Office." He didn't say anything else, storming through the club, and glaring at Kylo as he passed him.</p><p>Kiki groaned when Cylde pulled away from her, and he frowned. "Sorry darlin' the boss is beckoning me." He put two fingers under her chin, and he smiled down at her. "Shall we continue this lata'?" When she nodded, he tucked himself back into his pants, and hurried around the bar into the back room.</p><p>Kylo and Clyde looked one another over before stepping one right after the other into Hux's office. Clyde was utterly lost why Hux wanted him in here, he hadn't done nothing. Or so he thought.</p><p>Hux dropped down into his chair, letting the cane fall down onto the edge of his desk and he pulled the note pad to him, grabbing the pen, and jotting down his desperate thoughts. He slid it over, glaring right at Kylo.</p><p>Kylo rolled his eyes, and he leaned down reading the words.</p><p>'Carl is dead. You killed him.'</p><p>"I did, what about it?" Kylo's head cocked to the side, no longer caring about Hux's constant threats. If he was going to end up in prison, there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. He sure the fuck wasn't going to let Hux be the reason he did though. "Are you upset gingersnaps?"</p><p>Clyde let out a strained chuckle from beside Kylo, quickly clearing his throat when Hux shot him a death glare.</p><p>Hux grabbed the note pad back, scribbling again, shoving it back over aggressively.</p><p>Kylo glanced back down.</p><p>'Do you want a job?'</p><p>This caught Kylo's interest, and he rose a brow into the air. "What kind of job?"</p><p>Hux smirked slightly. He glanced to Clyde, who was just looking around, his body swaying slightly, and he rolled his eyes. He grabbed the paper a last time, and slide it back over to Kylo when he wrote down what he needed to.</p><p>'A bouncer. Since mine's dead. Also, Clyde would appreciate it if you didn't fuck my dancers on my bar.'</p><p>Kylo's face flushed reading the last part, and showed the note pad to Clyde, who just rubbed the nape of his neck, looking away. Kylo pulled the note pad away, and he contemplated if this was a good idea or not. It did mean he'd get to see you more, not that he didn't see you as much as he liked already, but now he'd have a less creepy reason to be around you, keeping an eye on you. "Sure."</p><p>The two look alikes left Hux's office, and Clyde found Kiki making her way back towards the dressing room. He grabbed her arm gently, and pulled her to him. "How 'bout finishin' what ya' started darlin'?</p><p>Kiki nodded, following Clyde into one of the red rooms, and she pushed him down to the couch, getting between his legs, and quickly getting his pants undone. She wasted no time in reaching for his cock, and tugging it free.</p><p>Clyde was thrown off by her quickness, and he sighed. "Easy darlin'" He reached down, putting his hand between her ass cheeks against her clothed pussy, and tugging her up onto the couch at his side. "You please me, I please you." He hooked into her panties with two fingers, and eased them up to her wet folds, and pushed them inside of her, starting a slow pace.</p><p>Kiki pushed the ends of her piggy tails aside, and she lowered her head down, curling her lips around Clyde's thick length, the taste of pre-cum making her tastebuds flare, and she began a pace, matching his as he fingered her.</p><p>"Oh fuck, good gal." Clyde praised, putting his other hand upon her head, and rolling his head back. The lust in his thick accented voice, his golden-honey eyes narrowing as Kiki's pace increased. He spread his fingers out, stretching out her spongy walls, feeling her get wetter the quicker his pace got. "Ya gunna cum for me darlin?" He already knew she was, he just wanted to hear it.</p><p>Kiki pulled her mouth off of him, long enough to speak, saliva dripping from her lips back onto his wet cock. "Yes, daddy." Her tone sounded desperate, needy. When Clyde moaned in response, she gasped softly, her glasses fogging up as her breaths got shorter, and labored. She went back to sucking him, greedily lapping at him, and tightening her lips. Her pussy convulsed against his digits, and he filled her mouth, as they cam at the same time, their bodies writhing and bucking into one another in their sweet release. When she was done, she pulled from him, closing her mouth and swallowing the load.</p><p>Cylde pulled his fingers from her, bringing them to his lips, and he sucked at them, making sure they were totally clean before smirking at her. "Come 'er." He wrapped his arm around her back, and pulled her into his large chest. He stroked his fingers through one piggy tail, and rested his head on hers. "Ya beautiful."</p><p>Kiki nuzzled her face into Clyde's chest, relishing how much comfort being in his warm embrace felt, and how nice it was to be appreciated, and complimented. Not that she wasn't. She was. A lot. But he sounded genuine, and it made her feel good. She sighed softly. "Thank you." </p><p>"No, thank ya'."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tw- public sex, humiliations, stalking tendencies, graphic language, violence, manipulation, aggressive behaviors, slapping, choking</p><p>read,comment, vote. Thank you so much ya'll</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck is happening in here?" Kylo's hand pushed the slightly ajar door to the red room Clyde and Kiki were in, open fully, raising a brow into the air. He smirked slightly, looking over how sweaty Kiki was, and how blissful Clyde's face was. "Something totally inappropriate I presume?"</p><p>"Oh like you haven't fucked Y/N in here." Kiki pulled Clyde's arm from around her, and she got to her heeled feet, rolling her eyes under her glasses. "Hypocrite. What are you doing here anyways? Didn't you just get scolded by Hux?"</p><p>Clyde chuckled again, unable to control how amused he was with Kiki's sass towards his look alike and seeing the visible frustration and anger that ran rampant across Kylo's features made it even better. He rose to his feet as well, taking Kiki's smaller hand into his, both of them walking for the doorway that Kylo was blocking. "'Cuse me."</p><p>Kylo side stepped, glaring down at Kiki who stuck her red stained tongue out at Kylo as he and Clyde walked down the hallway. Kylo's hands clenched into balls at his sides, his anger building more and more. He should have been happy, but he was far from it.</p><p>The phone in your bra vibrated, and you glanced down, tugging it from the confines, and you rolled your eyes seeing Duncan's name come up. You stepped through the doorway to the sidewalk, away from the noise of the club, and you answered bitterly.</p><p>"What do you want Duncan?"</p><p>"I was thinking,"</p><p>A black limo came up the street, stopping in front of the club, the back window rolling down and Duncan's grinning face behind it. The called ended, and the door opened, Duncan stepping out, and looking you up and down. "I was thinking maybe we could have dinner tonight." His brows rose up suggestively.</p><p>Your lips parted, but before you could get a single word out, Kylo spoke from behind you.</p><p>"She's busy. She's got to work, and as the new bouncer, I suggest you get the fuck out of here Duncan."</p><p>Duncan's fangs bore, his nose twitching at the end, and his eyes darkening as he met Kylo's equally darker gaze. "Perhaps another time then." As he spun on the soles of his shoes, you called out.</p><p>"Wait." You shot Kylo a glare, and you stepped to Duncan. "I can take a night off."</p><p>"Good. I'll pick you up after my meeting." Duncan smirked darkly at Kylo before climbing back into the limo, the window rolling up slowly, and Duncan blew Kylo a mocking kiss as the limo pulled away from the curbside.</p><p>Kylo growled, grabbing your wrist, and pulling you to him. "Is this fucking funny to you Y/N?"</p><p>Your hand came up, flattening to Kylo's chest, and you wiggled out of his grasp. "Don't ever touch me like that again. It's not funny to want to be respected, and treated the way I deserve to be. Duncan," You hated you were even saying it, your stomach knotting as the words came from your lips. "He does that. Unlike you. He's at least willing to try and fight for something. Now if you'll excuse me." You brushed past him, and Kylo grabbed your shoulder, throwing you against the wall, and pinning you there with his body. You gasped in surprise.</p><p>Kylo leaned in, and he smirked. "And you don't think I'm going to follow you? To watch every single thing you do? I'll ruin your little date. I'll make it the worse date you've ever fucking been on. You'll come crawling back to me." He released you, letting you scurry away, amusement coming over him.</p><p>[Date Night POVS]</p><p>Kylo kept his word, stalking you the entire way to the high class restaurant Duncan had picked out, everyone overly dressed even for this place. 'Nino's' was the name of the completely glass restaurant, two floors of tables spread out across the wooden floors, chandeliers hanging above each one. Honestly, it looked like it wasn't a place Kylo would ever find himself in, yet here he was, for you.</p><p>Duncan's arm was linked into yours, as you walked at his side over to a table. He grabbed the chair and he pulled it out, helping you down into it, and he smiled. "Do you like it?" He walked around the table, and lowered himself down into his own chair. His blue eyes moved admiringly over your black dress clad body, and he grimaced. "It's fancy right?"</p><p>Your eyes took in the aesthetic, the high class, richy rich, uncomfortable aesthetic, and you sighed, turning your head back in his direction. "It's nice for sure." You shifted your weight around, crossing your legs. You were already itching to leave.</p><p>Duncan sensed your unease, and he frowned. "Something wrong? Is it not nice enough? I personally made sure we got reservations. I know the owner." A waiter came over, placing a bottle of wine down, and bowing his head down at Duncan, who just waved at him dismissively. "You don't want to be here, do you?"</p><p>"It's not that. I've just got a lot going on. I'm stressed out." You replied quicker than you'd meant to, wanting this conversation to end before it even started. You'd agreed to the date because you wanted to piss Kylo off, and it'd worked, but as you sat here, in the middle of the restaurant, the noises made a headache form in the back of your head, heightened because of your vampirism. You scrunched your face, a cramp in your abdomen making you bend at the waist, and your hand coming up to the edge of the table to hold yourself upright.</p><p>Duncan sighed. "You haven't drank have you?"</p><p>"No." You hadn't had blood since you and Duncan had killed that homeless man in the warehouse. Now that you thought about it, that was probably your issue. It wasn't Kylo, or Dunan, or anything else. You were starving, and it was getting to you.</p><p>"Silly girl." Duncan rose to his feet, and made his way over to you. He bent beside you, and he held up his wrist to your mouth. His blue eyes looked around the restaurant making sure lingering eyes befell on you and him. "Drink. Or you're going to get sick. Don't be stubborn. I don't want to have to make you in front of all these people." He pushed his wrist harder against your lips.</p><p>Though reluctant, you couldn't ignore the need to satiate your blood lust. Your lips parted, your fangs sinking into his throbbing vein, and you bit down. When the metallic liquid hit your tastebuds, and filled the back of your throat, you moaned out.</p><p>Duncan's hand went to the back of your head, and he grunted sharply.</p><p>Kylo's eyes widened watching you from the shadows across the street, his lips tightening into a sneer. He could see visibly what you were doing with Duncan. He didn't pry his gaze once. He waited until Duncan finally pulled his wrist from you, and the lusty look you gave him when you glanced upwards. Kylo felt sick. Nauseous seeing the returned gaze. He wasn't going to be able to watch this anymore. He needed to put an end to your little date night. Right now. He glanced in both directions, and walked quickly across the street. He made his way around the building to the back door where people in brown uniforms were bringing in load after load of boxed foods.</p><p>One of the delivery men stopped in his tracks, looking to Kylo just looming in the shadows. "Can I help you buddy?"</p><p>Kylo stepped into the lighting, and he cocked his head to the side. For a moment he was silent, racking his mind for a plan, and then it hit him. He knew how he was going to get into the restaurant, without drawing much attention to himself. "I think you can." In the blink of an eye, Kylo was behind the male, fangs bore. He sank them into his neck, draining him quickly, and tugging him into the darkness. He stripped the male of his uniform, leaving his naked corpse behind the dumpster and he stripped himself down. He dressed himself quickly, tugging the brown baseball cap onto his head, shading his face, and he grabbed a couple boxes, stepping into the back of the restaurant. He kept his head bowed down,</p><p>"Thank you." You felt better already, the vampire blood having the same effect it always had. You felt a warmth grow between your thighs, and you chuckled nervously, reaching for the bottle of wine, which Duncan grabbed quicker than you could.</p><p>"Ah, I got it." He pulled the cork out, and he smirked down at you. He could feel your excitement, it was thickening the air. He could taste it on his lips, on his tongue. He groaned as he tipped the bottle down, letting the dark purple liquid spill out into your glass. He turned, pouring himself a glass, and he cleared his throat. "I have to use the restroom, don't go anywhere gorgeous huh?" He adjusted the tie around his neck, and he slowly walked through the restaurant towards the back. He got towards the back hallway, seeing the large delivery man walking towards the front of the restaurant. He glanced at him quickly, and turned to the bathroom, pushing the door open.</p><p>Kylo smirked, lifting his head up, and dropping the box to the floor carelessly. He made his way through the kitchen which Duncan had just walked through, and he spotted you alone at your table, looking around. He narrowed his eyes, his attention being drawn to one of the cooks who was stirring a pot. "What's that?"</p><p>The chief turned his head, and rose a brow. "It's pasta. What's it look like." He scoffed, looking back down at the pot.</p><p>Kylo growled. He stepped to the man, bringing his hand up, and grabbing his throat. He pushed his head in your direction. "You see that girl out there? She's with this fucking asshole....."</p><p>"The---The,,,mayor?"</p><p>"Yes, the--the mayor." Kylo shot the mocking words back out into the man's ear. "I want you to ruin their meal. Make it the worse fucking dinner you've ever cooked. I want their desert, if they have any to be as equally bad. I want their fucking date ruined. Do you understand me?" He grabbed his throat harder.</p><p>"Do you have any idea what he'll do to me?" The man forced the words from his lips, clearly terrified of Duncan and his power.</p><p>"Do you have any idea what I'll do to you if you don't?" Kylo leaned inwards, baring his fangs in his peripherals, so he could see. Saliva dripping from his fangs onto his lips. The man yelped, and Kylo pulled him in even closer. "Do you under-fucking-stand?"</p><p>"Yes..." Tears broke in the mans face, and Kylo shoved him away.</p><p>"Good. I'll be watching you."</p><p>Duncan stepped out of the bathroom, seeing the same delivery guy from earlier standing beside the chief, but again, he brushed it off, walking back through the kitchen and back to the designated table. He sat down, smiling at you. "Everything alright?" He followed where your eyes were looking, and he rose a brow into the air. "What's wrong?"</p><p>You snapped your attention back to Duncan, and you rolled your eyes. "I thought I-" You stopped yourself, and shrugged. "Nothing. Nevermind." You grabbed the wine glass, sipping at it slowly. The conversation that took place was of course about Duncan's work, and his busy life, and how he was planning on traveling soon, and he wanted you to go with him. You'd been spacing out for most of it, but his hand crashing upon the table drew you back. "What?"</p><p>"Are you even listening to me?'"</p><p>"Honestly, I was spacing out. I did catch the ass end of what you said. I can't go to Maui with you Duncan. I have responsibilities here." You contemplated the idea for a minute, but opted that your best bet was to stay here and take care of your cats, as you should.</p><p>"If you mean your cats, I can have someone take care of them. That's not a problem. I think it'd do you some good to get out, go on vacation. I will pay for everything." Duncan's tone seemed ecstatic, the giddiness in it not being hidden. "Please come with me?"</p><p>Kylo heard the whole conversation, seeing how disinterested you were, spacing out, thinking about literally anything but whatever Duncan was talking about. He knew this would happen. You didn't want to be here anymore than he did. He knew this was just a power move on your part, a good one, but his power moves were better. He watched as the waiter brought out your plates of pasta, and bread, seeing even from where he was how burnt and hard the bread was, and how nasty the spread on your plate was. He held back in a chuckle when Duncan slammed his fist onto the table, and started screaming at the waiter.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?! THIS IS GARBAGE! DID YOU PICK THIS OUT OF THE FUCKING TRASH?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THE FUCK I AM?" His hand slid under the plate, tossing the plate and its contents right at the white aproned waiter, and growled. "GET ME SOMETHING FUCKING EDIBLE YOU IMBECLIE!"</p><p>The entire restaurant went silent, and you were embarrassed by Duncan's response when you heard the conversations picking up to soft whispers, which were obviously about him. You sunk into the chair, and you looked out the window, wanting to flee quickly from this disastrous date.</p><p>"Un-Fucking-believable." Duncan sat down, and he looked right at you. "Can you believe that shit? Fucking pay good money to be here, and this is what we get? Shit? I wouldn't even feed this to the homeless dog down the fucking street."</p><p>You laughed nervously, side glancing to him, and you looked around one last time. "Duncan, don't make a bigger scene. Everyone's already staring at us."</p><p>"I don't fucking care. I'm the mayor. This is how they treat the mayor? I should shut this whole fucking place down. Fire everyone. Make them all fucking pay." When the waiter returned with the manager, Duncan scoffed. "You got some explaining to do, do you see this shit?" He motioned to your plate. "What the fuck is this? I ordered pasta, and meatballs, not fucking....whatever this shit is." Duncan shot back to his feet, seeing the manager cowering in his shoes as he looked to Duncan. "I have every reason to shut this place down. Do you want that?"</p><p>"Duncan, stop. It's fine. They messed up. Shit happens. It's not worth making a big deal out of. You're scaring people." You slowly rose to your feet, and timidly walked around the table to his side. You reached for his face to try to calm his anger, but he turned, and back handed you, making your balance falter, and you fell to the ground. Loud gasps erupted through the room, a burning sensation sprinting across your cheek over the brim of your nose.</p><p>Kylo stepped out from the shadows, ripping the baseball cap off his head, tossing it onto a table as he passed it. He was enraged. He stormed through the restaurant for your table, but he stopped when he saw you get up, and slap Duncan across the face, and then storm out of the front door. He looked to Duncan who gave no care to your departure, still screaming at the two, and he hurried after you. "Y/N!" He called after you, shoving the door open hard, and stepping out onto the sidewalk.</p><p>You stopped in your tracks when Kylo's voice rang in your ears, and you turned towards him. "Kylo...."</p><p>"I told you," Kylo took a single step to you. "I'd ruin your date. Did I succeed?" He grimaced, amused with his own antics, and he closed the space between you. He pushed his body into yours, looming over you, and cocking his head to the side. "I should kill him for hitting you." He steps into you, making you step backwards. He does this until your backed up against the wall of the restaurant, against the glass, and he leans down. "Tell me, are you going to ride into the sunset with Mr.Prince Charming?" His breath was hot against the nape of your neck, sending chills down your spine.</p><p>"N..No...." You turned your head, almost purposefully giving him better access to your neck. Yet, he didn't cave. His fangs grazed your skin lightly, but he didn't sink them in. Instead he slid his hand up your bare thigh, moving it against your panty clad sex, and he started rubbing at it, pushing you harder into the wall. "Kylo...not here." You brought your hands up to his sides as he rubbed your clothed bud harder.</p><p>"Why not?" Kylo spoke right into your ear, seductively. His tongue flicked up against it. "You're already dripping through your panties." He tugged the fabric aside, sliding between your wet folds, and up into your core. There was some resistance, but once he got slicked with your wetness, he was able to move easier. "I'll fuck you right here....Let everyone watch as I pound into that tight little pussy. I'll show them who you belong to...Would you like that my little vamp slut?" His fingers pumped into your core harder, his thumb pressing against your swollen bud. He rubbed at it. "Answer me."</p><p>You melted into his touch, hips bucking inwards, and you gripped at his suit harder, moaning outwards. "Yes."</p><p>"I know you would." Kylo wasted no time in bringing his free hand to his groin, and he started undoing himself. "Tell me what you want." He tugged his aching length free, curling his fingers around himself, and stroking himself slowly. He pumped his fingers more rapidly into your core, feeling your walls clench around him. "Come on...Say it."</p><p>"Fuck me. Pound me into this fucking shitty restuarant. Let everyone see how much I love your cock." You were aware of how desperate you sounded, but you needed him to fill you. You needed the hate sex that was about to happen. You were yearning for it. You could feel your wetness pooling around his fingers, dripping past the fabric of your panties and down your inner thighs. "Fuck, please!"</p><p>Kylo tugged his fingers out from your core, and he smirked. He pushed his hips into yours, sliding his hand over to your thigh, and tugging your leg up around his waist. He slid past the pulled over fabric, through your wet folds, letting out a breathy grunt when he pushed into you. "Fuck baby, youre so wet for me." He wiggled his hips, easing further into you. Once he was completely buried inside of you, he pulled his hips back, and then pushed back into you. He grabbed onto your throat with his other hand, slamming your head back into the wall, and he started pounding into you. "Now scream." He looked into the restaurant seeing people start to notice what was happening, and he whispered into your ear. "You're being watched, but you like knowing that don't you?"</p><p>"Yes...." Your hands reached behind Kylo's back, sliding up under his shirt, your nails hooking into his skin, and dragging them down hard enough to draw blood as he started fucking you against the glass building. All regards or cares evaporating into nothingness, as your hips rocked into Kylo's.</p><p>Duncan's screaming stopped when he noticed people in the restaurant all gathering around towards the front, and his head turned slowly to see what they hubbub was about. His lips parted, his pupils widening as he saw your ass pressed up against the glass, Kylo slamming into you against the building. His rage ignited further, looking back to the manager, and growling. "Youre just going to let them fuck right there?"</p><p>"They're not technically in the restaurant." The bald headed male swallowed hard, and he side stepped when Duncan brushed past him making his way to the front door and throwing it open.</p><p>"FUCK!" Your moaned words, dripping with desperation and lust fell from your lips like warmed honey, and Kylo's mouth pressed against yours, his tongue dominating your tongue's movements without much ado. You could feel the sweat coming down your body, soaking the glass, leaving the perfect imprint of your ass against it, and you clamped your eyes shut, kissing Kylo back with the same fiery passion he kissed you.</p><p>Kylo's eyes caught movement from the side, and he pulled from the saliva drenched kiss, his eyes narrowing into Duncan's, his pace increasing bringing your body over the edge, your moans erupting through the air, and he smirked. He grunted loudly, his pace becoming erratic, and he shot his warm deep as deep into you as he could, filling you up. He pulled slowly, small pants coming from his big luscious lips, and he tugged your dress back down, grabbing your hand. "You loved that didn't you?"</p><p>You were still reeling from the aftermath of your orgasm, not noticing Duncan was there until you replied to Kylo's question. "I always love when you fuck me...."</p><p>Duncan growled, clenching his hands at his sides. "This isn't fucking over." He stormed off, muttering under his breath.</p><p>You pulled your hand from Kylo's and slapped his upper arm. "Kylo, was he there the whole time?" Your head turned, seeing the swarm of people gathered around the window inside, cheering. Your cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red, and you shook your head. "I'm going home."</p><p>"Can I come?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>[Duncan's POV later on]</p><p>The dark brown haired male brushed his fingers through the slight scruff upon the side of his face, stepping further into the club. His eyes went right to Clyde, who was eyeing him up and down and Kiki on the other side of the bar. He scoffed, his blue eyes moving through the club to find the perfect victim. Then he saw her. He saw the red head on the stage. He locked onto the movements of her hips as she danced around the pole, his feet moving without his knowledge. By the time he realized it, he was already at the edge of the stage, eyeing the red out fitted dancer up and down, pushing his tongue into the side of his cheek.</p><p>Morgan's eyes landed on Duncan, recognizing him immediately, and she gulped when she noticed how fixated he was on her. It sent a shiver running down her spine. She continued dancing, the song by rosenfield -like you. She stepped to him seductively, bending at the waist, and dragged her tongue across her red stained lips.</p><p>Duncan's eyes widened, his cock hardening in his pants, and he motioned for her to follow him as he started for the back rooms. He got to the door, pausing, and looking to the stage as she bent down, quickly gathering the money, and walking to the back of the stage. He held his hand out, taking hers into it, and pushed the door open to the back rooms with the other. "How do you feel about traveling?"</p><p>Morgan's face flushed, looking to Duncan's side profile, a brow rose into the air. "What? What do you mean?"</p><p>Duncan smirked slightly, pushing one of the red rooms open, and leading her inside. He slowly walked to the center of the room, grabbing onto her hip, and leaning in to speak into her ear. "I mean, how would you feel about coming on a trip with me? All expenses paid?"</p><p>Morgan moaned softly as the hot breath ghosted around her ear and neck, and she pushed up against the male's body hard. "I...I don't think my boss would like that."</p><p>"I'll handle your boss." Duncan's tongue came out, flicking alone her earlobe, and he grunted when she moaned again. "Is that a yes?"</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"Good. Now be a good girl and get on your knees in front of that couch." Duncan released her, and watched as she walked to the couch, lowering onto her knees before it. "Bend over." Again, he waited for her to heed his demand. When she did, he chuckled darkly. "Now pull your panties down."</p><p>Morgan's face turned as red as her lipstick, and she reached for her waist, hooking into her panties, and tugged them down slowly. She glanced back to see him undoing his pants, and lowering to the floor behind her. He tugged his pants and boxers down with one hand, bringing his other hand up to her ass, rubbing her cheek gently, and then smacking it. He smirked when she yelped, and he did it again. He slid his hand down to her inner thigh, and he pushed it up into her wet folds. "So wet baby girl." He moved the side of his hand against her, and he pulled his hand back across her ass grabbing her hip. He guided himself between her cheeks, up against her entrance, and he pushed into her hard with one thrust. He gyrated his hips around, moaning loudly. "Fuck, take this cock." He growled, grabbing onto her other hip, and starting an unforgiving pace. He clamped his eyes shut, giving into the primal, carnal lust and need that had been building up all night with you.</p><p>Morgan's hands came up, nails sinking into the couch, and raking them down it as Duncan fucked her into the side of the couch, her face burying into the cushions. She felt every violent smash against her cervix, tears forming in her eyes from the intensity of it. She gasped when he slipped his hand around her waist, and put it against her clit, rubbing at it with skill. "Oh fuck."</p><p>"That's right, fucking moan baby girl. Tell me how much you love it. You're going to get this cock as many times as you want if you come with me..." Duncan was only trying to peak the red head's interests, working her clit harder, feeling her walls start to pulse and grip around him frantically. "Cum for me, cum on this cock. Be a good girl now." His voice was soft, seductive even, his pace unfaltering from the roughness as he fucked her into her own bliss. He grunted as she cried out in pleasure, and he slowed, easing himself into his climax, and riding it out till he was milked dry. He pulled from her, and he rose to his feet. He helped her to her feet, and tugged her panties back up over her thighs. "So, I'll go talk to your boss. We're leaving right now."</p><p>Morgan barely had time to process, still trying to gain her composure back from the orgasm, her knees wobbling a bit as she was on her feet. She grabbed Duncan's arm, he studied her, and chuckled which made her blush further.</p><p>[Kiki and Clyde's POV]</p><p>Kiki peered to Morgan and Duncan hooked at the elbows walking for the door. She rose a brow into the air, and she called to her friend. "Yo, bitch, where the fuck are you going?"</p><p>Morgan smiled faintly. "I'm taking a vacation. I'll be back...." She wiggled her fingers, and she walked with Duncan out of the door of the club.</p><p>Kiki's head turned back to face Clyde, disbelief coming over her features. "That's fucking sus to me."</p><p>Clyde had no idea what was happening, but he could see the concern across the blonde's face, and he placed the bottle of gin down onto the bar, and he slowly stepped around it. "If ya' think somethin' up, let's go find out what." He held out his hand, and Kiki jumped off the bar stool, taking it.</p><p>By the time the pair had made it outside, Morgan and Ducan were gone. No trace of them. Kiki sighed. "Let me go talk to Hux and see what's up." She went to turn, but Clyde shook his head.</p><p>"He ain't gunna tell ya' nothin' darlin'. How 'bout ya' call Y/N?"</p><p>"Good idea." Kiki smiled, reaching into her bra for her phone, and dialing you.</p><p>"Hello?" You groggily answer the call, as you rolled onto your side to grab it on your bed side table. You'd gone home, alone, and you went right to bed. Exhausted from the events of the night.</p><p>"Yo, what do you know about Morgan going with Mr.Douche Mayor?"</p><p>"WHAT?!" You shot up, your eyes widening at Kiki' words, and your mouth gaping open. "She did what? Why? When?"</p><p>Kiki sighed, oddly not surprised in your shock. "She just left with him. He came here, and they went into one of the red rooms, and bounced." She could hear your angered breaths from the other side, and she gulped. "I take it this isn't a good thing."</p><p>"No, Kiki's it's fucking not. I'll be right there." You hung the phone up, jumping out of bed as quickly as you could to your feet. You nearly tripped on the rug below you, catching yourself on the edge of the dresser, and you tugged it open. You stripped yourself, finding a pair of blue jeans, and a white long sleeved sweater like top, and hurried to put your boots on as you dialed Kylo's number, rushing out the door.</p><p>"Hello?" Kylo's voice was heavy, as if he was working out, or doing something else.</p><p>"Wh..what are you doing?" You froze at the doorway, raising your brows into the air hearing Kylo grunt on the other side.</p><p>"Something you'll probably thank me for later. I'm assuming you called cause of Morgan?" Now Kylo sounded like Kylo, cocky, arrogant. Confident. "I'll meet you at the club." He hung the phone up, and you rushed down the sidewalk for the club.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tw- death, violence, blood, slapping, choking, degradation, smut, graphic language, jealous tendacies, </p><p>Read, comment, vote. Happy New Years Ya'll . </p><p> </p><p>Your mouth fell open seeing Morgan’s arm tightly in Kylo’s grip, and Duncan’s throat in the other, and you skidded to a stop, nearly out of breath from how fast you ran. “What the fuck is happening?”</p><p>“Well,” Kylo’s head turned in your direction, a devious grimace spreading across his beautiful freckled features. “I stopped this one,” He motioned with his head to Morgan. “From running off with this one.” He motioned to Duncan who was squirming around desperately trying to get out of his hard grip.</p><p>“Kylo, let Morgan go.” You stepped to the red head and grabbed her hand pulling her down the sidewalk so Duncan nor Kylo could hear you. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Morgan’s head bowed down, her eyes staying locked down onto the ground. “I just….”</p><p>“Do you really want to go with him? Do you think that’s a good idea?” You’d seemingly forgotten that vampires had super hearing, and both the men could hear you.</p><p>Morgan nodded her head, finally lifting her gaze up, and pursing her lips a bit. “I do….”</p><p>A scoff escaped your lips, and you rolled your eyes hard into the back of your head. “Then so be it.” You tugged on her arm, and ushered her towards Kylo. “She wants to go with this maniac, let her. No skin off my nose.” Strangely enough, your words were coated in the venom you didn’t care to hide.</p><p>“HAH!” Duncan grabbed Kylo’s wrist, bending it down and forcing him to release him. He stepped away from the wall, and he slid his hand around Morgan’s neck, pulling her into him. “See? She does want to go with me.”</p><p>“You do anything to hurt her Duncan, and I swear to god……” Your hands balled into fists at your side, narrowing your eyes into a dealy glare.</p><p>“Don’t worry your pretty little head off darling. I’ll take real good care of my baby girl.” Duncan smirked victoriously at Kylo. “Come on babe, we’re going to miss our flight if we don’t get going.” He brushed past Kylo, purposefully hitting his shoulder into his, and chuckling when Kylo growled under his breath. “You two love birds have fun…..”</p><p>Kylo looked almost defeated, his attempt to help your friend, and make you happy failing miserably. He thought if he could get Morgan to change her mind, perhaps you would be thankful, and not mat at him anymore.</p><p>“Well, that’s fucking something isn’t it?” You threw your hands up into the air, and turned on your heels, starting back down the sidewalk.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Kylo followed after you, catching up to your side in just a couple little jots. “Y/N…..”</p><p>You continued walking, and sighed. “I’m going home Kylo. I was trying to sleep before. If she wants to run off with a psychopath, than so be it. I don’t care. She’s an adult.”</p><p>“Are you jealous Y/N?” Kylo wasn’t able to help himself. You sounded so bitter, his first thought was it was because you were jealous. He could feel the unease in you, and the anger. A whole slew of conflicting emotions. “Have you drank since Duncan gave you that little bit of blood?”</p><p>“No, and I’m not going to. I’m fine. I can’t just kill people Kylo. It’s not in my nature.” You stopped dead in your tracks, looking to him with a seriousness across your face. “I’m not a monster like you or Duncan. I’m not okay with having to drain people for blood. I’ll figure it out. I’ll try and go to a blood bank or something.” You gasped when Kylo grabbed your throat, walking you backwards into the building.</p><p>“You’re going to eat. Do you understand me?” Kylo’s face lowered into yours, his lips almost ghosting over yours, his breath hot, panted even. The annoyance clearly flashing in his eyes as he locked his golden-honey gaze into yours. “You’ll drink, and I’ll help you.” He gripped his fingers harder into your esophagus, smirking when you whimpered in response.</p><p>“Ok…” You weren’t going to argue with him. If you were being totally honest, Kylo was right. You did need to feed. You were already starting to feel like shit again, knowing damn well it was because you needed a fix, but not wanting to admit it. Not out loud, or even mentally.</p><p>“Good girl.” Kylo’s praised, pulling his hand from your throat, and sliding it down your side to take your hand into his. “Now, let’s see what we can do that thirst….” He had multiple meanings to that statement.</p><p>[Kiki and Clyde’s POV]</p><p>Clyde’s golden-honey eyes were glued on Kiki’s thinly clad body as she spun around the pole, grinding her groin against it, working the pole skillfully up and down with her hands. He could feel his length hardening in the confines of his pants, and he nibbled down on his bottom lip hard, groaning softly into the air. He was staring for a long while, distracted from the customers that had been seated around the bar trying to get his attention for at least five minutes.</p><p>A hand slammed down onto the bar, catching Clyde’s attention, and Hux’s blue eyes narrowed into his. He parted his lips, raising a brow into the air seeing the dumb founded look upon freckled speckled, facial haired man before him. “Get back to work.” The words came out softly, broken, but there was a sternness in them.</p><p>Clyde nodded. “Right away sir.” He spun on the soles of his black sneakers, taking one last glance to the beautiful piggy tailed blond girl on the stage, his heart thumping rapidly against his sternum. He reached for a bottle on the top shelf, whiskey, and he turned back to the dark haired male that was on the other side of the bar. “Sorry.” He quickly apologized for his distraction, but the man dismissed it politely.</p><p>Kiki’s hips swayed from side to side, her bright pink heels thudding loudly upon the stage of the sound of the song -daddy issues- blasting from the speakers behind her. Her fingers danced along the warmed metal pole, her eyes peering through her glasses towards Cylde’s direction as he leaned over the bar and exchanged what looked to be a very serious conversation with the dark haired male. She furrowed her brows, getting onto her knees, and slowly going to the end of the stage. She plopped down onto her ass, slowly spreading her legs apart, and pushing herself up with her hands. She flipped over onto her stomach, bringing her knees up, and wiggled her ass around in one direction of the stage and then the other. She grabbed the piles of money that had stacked up along the edges, tucking them safely into her bra, and she growled when Clyde still didn’t look her way. She got back onto her ass, throwing her legs over the side of the stage at the sides of one of the chairs, and she leaned down bringing her hands to the blonde haired males hair. She tugged at it, bringing his face between her large breasts, and suffocating him.</p><p>That caught Clyde’s attention, seeing it out of the corner of his eye and he straightened himself out. He didn’t mind what Kiki did, a perfect respect for her profession, but he was a jealous man. Deep down. He was protective. His upper lip curled, the hairs brushing under his nose, and he cleared his throat. “If you’ll excuse me.” He grabbed the bottle, and smashed it on the side of the bar as he walked around it.</p><p>Kiki’s eyes widened under her thick frames seeing Clyde coming at her and the customer she still had suffocated between her breasts. She wasn’t able to react before Clyde’s hand swung out, crashing the already broken bottle onto the back of his head, the male’s body becoming limp against Kiki.</p><p>Clyde dropped the bottle to the ground, and he grabbed the male’s shoulder, tugging him upwards and dragging him across the club floor quickly. He kicked the door open with his foot roughly, and threw him with one swift motion out onto the sidewalk. “No touchin’ tha dancers’.” His own justification for doing what he did. He turned on his heels, facing Kiki as she hurried over to him, smiling. “What?’</p><p>“What’d you do that for?” As if Kiki didn’t already know, she played it off, pursing her lips together when she saw the blush that crept upon Clyde’s face, and he looked away from her to the floor, embarrassed. “Awe, don’t tell me you like me.”</p><p>“I might.” Clyde’s golden-honey eyes rose into hers, and he smirked a bit. “If Hux asks, he touched ya.”</p><p>“Of course.” Kiki’s eyes were glued onto the southern man as he walked back to the bar, a warmth growing between her legs. He was jealous. He cared. It warmed her little heart. He liked her just as much as she liked him, or so it seemed. </p><p>Clyde made his way back around the bar, looking to Kiki as she made her way towards the dressing rooms. He finished serving the customers in front of the bar, and he smirked slightly to himself as he walked across the floor of the club. He paused hearing bickering on the other side, and he furrowed his brows. He opened the door, almost skeptically, and he saw Kiki and Bunny going at it, bickering back and forth. He stepped inside. "What's goin' on in 'er?" </p><p>"She took my fucking dress. Without asking." Kiki crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the girl who was wearing her little blue mesh dress. "Take it fucking off Bunny." </p><p>"It's not yours." Aimee growled, and she gulped when Clyde stepped to her. "Fine, fine." She reached down for it, tugging it off with one swift motion and threw it at Kiki. "Fucking happy?" </p><p>"I am." Kiki stuck out her red stained tongue, grabbing the dress from the floor, and putting it over the back of her chair. She watched as Bunny took off out of the room, and she rolled her eyes. "Women, I tell ya." </p><p>"Not all women." Clyde smirked, stepping behind her, and grabbing onto her hip with his hand. He pressed his body into hers, leaning down and pressing his mustache covered lips to her neck. "You're nothin' like these 'er otha girls'." </p><p>A blush crept upon Kiki's face, her eyes side glancing to the man to see him. "Oh no?" She gasped when he pushed her over the chair, and he grabbed onto her panties, tugging them down. "Clyde." </p><p>"Lemme show ya how much I like that ya not." Clyde's hand went to his pants, undoing them slowly, and tipping his head to the side. "Ya want this?" </p><p>"Yes." Kiki wasted zero time in replying, placing her hands onto the cushion of her chair, and lifting her ass further upwards to he could access her better. "Please." </p><p>"I don't know...." Clyde's words were dangerous, but playful. He tugged his large length free, grabbing onto the base, and rubbing it against her cheeks. "I think ya should ask nicely." </p><p>"Oh gods, Please..Please fuck me..." Kiki was aware of how pathetic she might sound,  but it only added to her arousal. Her body was lit with a warmth, and she was already seeping from her core. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and whimpered softly. "Please..." </p><p>"Al'rite." Clyde pushed his hips forwards, guiding himself in between her plump cheeks, and up to her core. "Ya already wet for me." He mused softly, and grabbed onto her side, easing himself into her. "Good gal," He started a slow pace, moaning loudly.</p><p>Kiki's body instantly gave into Clyde's as he fucked her into the back of the chair, her stomach being pushed down onto the back, and her thighs pressing hard into the wood, but she didn't care. All she was focused on was how good it felt that he was in between her legs, her desire sky rocketing, and her hips gyrating around. He found her sweet spot in seconds, and started violating it unforgivingly. She yelped, raking her nails down the cushion, and moaning out his name. "Oh fuck Clyde...Fuck..." </p><p>"Mmm. Good gal." Clyde groaned loudly, dipping his hand down under her, and rubbing at her clit. "Cum for me baby." His words were laced in euphoria, as he fucked her into her climax. He grunted louder and louder the closer his got, and he stilled shooting his seed as far into her as he could, his cock twitching while draining. "Fuck baby." He breathed out heavily, slowly pulling his hand from her, and placing it on the small of her back before pulling away from her. "Lemma getcha a towel." He looked around the room, and he sighed not finding one. "'Er." He tugged his shirt off, and he wiped between her legs, smiling when she turned around. </p><p>Kiki's eyes traveled down the expansion of his large, now bare chest, and she nibbled her bottom lip. "You are so fucking hot." </p><p>"Not as hot as you are darlin'." Clyde grinned widely. "When do ya get off?" </p><p>"In an hour."</p><p>"Wanna come ova and watcha  movie?" </p><p>"I'd fucking love that." </p><p> </p><p>[Y/N and Kylo’s POV]</p><p>“Y/N….” Kylo’s voice echoed through the hallway of the grungy hotel, his eyes narrowing as he tried to listen for your breathing. You had agreed to spend the night with him, away from everyone and everything and he was more than happy to oblige in that. Deciding that having a little change of scenery was what might help you, and him. However, once he’d checked in and gave you the room key so he could grab the ‘toys’ he’d brought, you disappeared. He wasn’t sure if you were playing some sort of game, or not, but he was furious. “Y/N?” He slowly brought his hand up against the cheap wallpaper, and raked his nails into it as he walked down the hallway towards the end. You were no where to be found. He’d checked the motel room but you weren’t there either. He got to the end, seeing the door to the right slightly ajar, and he tipped his head to the side. Now he could feel you. He could hear your faint moans, and the slurping sound of blood in his ears. He lifted his foot up, and kicked it open, seeing you suckling at the neck of the slightly older woman who was writhing beneath you. “Oh, Y/N.”</p><p>Your eyes that had been clamped shut, relishing the flow of the warm liquid seeping into your mouth consuming you. Then you heard Kylo’s voice, your eyes shooting open, and you pulled your bloody fangs from the woman’s neck, letting her head that you’d been holding up fall down with a thud. “Yes?”</p><p>“What are you doing?” Kylo slowly stepped further into the room, glancing down at the woman who was just barely kept alive and he smirked. “You just couldn’t wait, could you?”</p><p>“I couldn’t. I could hear her heartbeat from our room….I could almost smell her blood...I’m…” You glanced down to her, and licked your lips slowly, rising to your feet. “You should taste her blood…” You stepped over her body, and put your hand up to Kylo’s shoulder, sliding it behind his neck and getting onto your tip toes to bring your lips to his.</p><p>Kylo’s hands came up to your sides, sliding your shirt up, and gripping onto your flesh roughly. He pushed his lips into yours harder, his tongue slipping past them and curling under your tongue, the lust igniting between both of you. His hands went from your hips, downwards, hooking his fingers into the band of your pants, and swiftly tugging them down, groaning into your mouth when the smell of your arousal brushed under his nose. He roughly twirled his tongue into yours, and pushed your body back, breathing out heavily. “Get on the fucking bed.”</p><p>You obliged, hurrying over to the bed, almost tripping with your pants around your ankles. You plopped down, bending at the waist, and ripping your pants from your ankles, and throwing them to the side. Your fingers hooked into your shirt, tearing it from your body as Kylo stepped to you, tearing off his suit as quickly as he could. “Wait-” Your head turned, eyes falling down on the woman on the floor, barely alive. “Put her on the bed..I want to finish draining her while you fuck me.”</p><p>Kylo let out a dark chuckle, his muscles rippling on his bare chest as he stepped to her. He bent down grabbing onto her throat, and lifting her up with almost no effort. He stepped back to the bed, throwing her onto it carelessly, and rose a brow. “Naughty little vamp slut….” He grabbed the belt buckle, undoing it with one tug, and pulling it from the loops. He watched as you straddled the woman, and your ass went into the air, exposing yourself to him. He finished undressing, stepping out of his pants, and kicking them off to the side. He climbed up onto the bed behind you, and he grabbed onto your cheeks, digging his nails into the skin. His already hardened cock twitching and aching against his stomach, pre-cum leaking from the slit. “You want me to fuck daddy’s pussy huh? Beg for it.” Just to be a tease, he pushed his hips forwards, his cock sliding down on your cheeks, and gliding up to your clit.</p><p>Your hands wrapped around the womans throat, as you hovered above her. Your head turned slightly, eyes flashing with desperation as Kylo started to rub against your clit with the head of his cock. You moaned, and whimpered out. “Yes, please fuck me...Please.”</p><p>“Good girl.” Kylo praised again, re-positioning his hips behind you, and pushing his head through your slickened folds, before thrusting inwards. He wiggled around, easing past the resistance, and buried himself completely in your warmth. He drew one hand back, smacking your ass hard, enjoying the sight of it jiggling in response. “Now, show daddy how desperate you are for this bitchs’ blood.”</p><p>You moaned out loudly, and leaned in, pulling your hands from her neck, placing them at both sides of her head, and sinking your fangs into the previous puncture wounds. You gasped against the flesh as Kylo started pounding into your roughly from behind, his nails raking hard down your back.</p><p>Kylo watched with amusement seeing your face wash over with pure bliss as he pounded into you, your spongy walls clamping around his thick, veiny length hard. “Fuck baby,” His words were tinged in his lust, unable to containt it. Nor did he want to. He watched with half-lidded eyes as the blood seeped from the scratches on your back, and he bent forwards his tongue trailing along each one catching the blood. He didn’t want to waste any. What a shame that’d be. </p><p>You screamed into the woman’s neck, your eyes closing as the rest of the blood spilled into your mouth. When she went completely limp, lifeless, you pulled your head up, and flew it backwards, throwing a hand behind you to grab onto Kylo’s body. You caught his hip, bucking back into each one of his thrust, and moaned out. “Fuck Daddy, just like that. Fuck your little vampire slut.”</p><p>Kylo grunted at your words, sliding his other hand around you, and pulling your body up from off of the woman’s and into his. He held you in place with the hand he had on your stomach, and he sank his fangs into the crook of your neck, but didn’t suck at it. He pulled back just enough to watch it fall down from your neck onto your bare body. “Fuck, such a good little whore for daddy aren’t you?” He put his bloody lips to the back of your ear. “Tell me who fucks you better, Duncan or me?”</p><p>“Y--You!” You screamed it out, your body writhing against his. The hand that was on his hip gripped hard into him, and the other one slid down to your clit, and you started rubbing at it hard.</p><p>Kylo growled, grabbing your hand, and pulling it away. He replaced your hand with his own, working at your bud almost furiously, his thrusts into you vicious, and unforgiving. “Did I say you could do that?”</p><p>“N-..No sir.”</p><p>“I didn’t think so.” Kylo’s lips brushed over the puncture wounds, and he moaned loudly, gutterly. “Such a naughty needy little slut. That’s how I like you. Desperate for my cock. Desperate for me….So fucking hot.” He pushed you back down onto the woman’s body, keeping his fingers and their actions against your clit, and he violated your ass cheek over and over again until it was bright red, and sore from a simple touch. He could feel your body starting to convulse, and he grunted. “You gunna cum for me slut?”</p><p>“Y--yessss Daddy, I am….” Your body spazzed against Kylo’s, uncaring for the dead woman below you as he fucked you into your hard orgasm. It was mind shattering, your eyes rolling, your body seeping with sweat, and your breaths becoming labored and panted. You could feel the slamming of your heart against your chest, mildly concerning but you brushed it off.</p><p>“Good girl.” Kylo praised, shooting his seed deep into your core as he bucked into you unfaltering. “Such a good vamp.” He thrusted into you a couple more times, slowly pulling with a plop. He glanced down seeing your mixture of cum leaking out of you, and he wrapped his arms around you, climbing off the bed, and pulling you into his arms. “How about we get you cleaned up huh?” He strolled off out of the room, down the hallway uncaring that he’d left your clothes, and the dead woman right there in the open, and back to your motel room. He got to the door, and he chuckled. “I forgot the key. I’ll be right back.” He placed you to your feet, leaning your body against the wall and hurried back to the room.</p><p>When Kylo returned, you blinked watching as he opened the door, and he grabbed you again, back into his arms. You didn’t fight it, barely able to function from the high you were feeling. Your arms wrapped around his neck, and he chuckled.</p><p>“Wow, you cam that hard huh?”</p><p>“I did.” You weren’t ashamed to admit it. He fucked you good. Almost too good. It was addicting, intoxicating even. He was your drug, and you wanted more. He carried you into the bathroom, placing you right into the old fashioned tub, and turned the hot water on.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad. You deserve it. Duncan doesn’t know you like I do. He never will either.” Kylo drew your bath, his annoyance with the whole Duncan situation once again making him scold faced, and angry. He sat on the edge of the tub, watching you as you gathered your composure back. “Don’t you understand Y/N?”</p><p>Your head turned, looking up to Kylo’s face. “Understand what Kylo?”</p><p>“That I love you.” </p><p>[Morgan and Duncan's POV]</p><p>"So, you sure you want to come with me? We're not going to get there and you're going to want to come right back, are you?" Duncan's blue eyes narrowed into Morgan's as he sat across her in his private jet, and rose a brow into the air. He sipped at his drink, taking his time to read her body language over. </p><p>"It's a little late to be saying I don't want to go...." Morgan rolled her eyes, and turned her head in the direction of the small window as the plane started to take off. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned her head back to see Duncan lowering himself on his knees in front of her. "What are you-" Before she could finish, he was sliding his hands up her legs, and pushing her dress up. He hooked into her panties, and tugged them downwards. </p><p>"I'm going to show you what spending time with me entails." Duncan smirked before putting his head between her legs, and flicking his tongue out against her swollen bud. He worked it in circular motions, and slipped two fingers down to her core. He pulled his head back, gathered spit, and spit onto her opening. He went back to licking her clit wildly, and pushed his fingers into her.</p><p>Morgan grabbed onto the arm rests of her seat, bucking her hips up, and throwing her head back as Duncan started pleasuring her. She immediately became warm, and her body ignited in a bliss as his paces increased. "Ohhh..." </p><p>Duncan moaned into Morgan's clit, applying more pressure with his tongue, and twisting his fingers around frantically inside of her. He dragged them along her walls, and the roof finding her spot in no time, and starting to press against it. He smirked against her when she yelped out in pleasure, and he didn't let up. </p><p>"Oh shit." Morgan cried out, her body starting to shake as he got her closer and closer to her sweet release. "Fuck, I'm gonna...." She didn't finish the sentence, before exploding against him, throwing her body into him, and moaning out loudly. </p><p>Duncan fucked her through the aftermath of her bliss, finally pulling away from her and getting back to his feet. He licked his wet lips, sitting in the chair again, and grabbing his drink. "You're going to have fun. I promise." </p><p>"Yes...yes sir." Morgan panted her way through her words, sinking down into the chair, and nibbling her bottom lip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Doubts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tw- graphic language, smut, mild violence, mentions of drugs</p><p>you know the drill &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>'I Love you.' Kylo's words had been playing in your head all night, and half of the next day. You'd spent the rest of that night wrapped up into one another's arms, having sweet murmurs exchanged, though you could hardly process due to the high emotions you were trying to process, but it was nice. Different than what you were used to with Kylo. Given his normal demeanor. It was almost concerning how he was being so sweet to you. It rose a mild suspicion inside of you, but you weren't going to address it.</p><p>You bent at the waist, petting Midnight, and then Nala as they rubbed up against your legs. "I know, I know. Mommy was gone all night. I'm sorry." Your tone was assuring, loving as you scratched their little backs, and eased past them into your kitchen. You were half-way across the floor when you heard a knock upon the door, and your head snapped in its direction.</p><p>Slowly, you walked to the door, and opened it just enough to look out into the hallway. Your expression changed instantly when you saw Poe standing there, with a smug look spread across his face. You tugged the door open more, and tilted your head to the side. "Poe? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"We need to talk." Poe's hand came up, forcing the door open, and stepping into your apartment. "I've got some concerns about Kylo and the only person I know to talk to about it is you. He's not doing good." He crossed his arms over his black leather jacket fitted chest, and sighing. "He's been acting really weird lately."</p><p>"Like he wasn't weird before?" You pushed the door shut, turning your body completely in Poe's direction. "What ever do you mean Poe?" You'd entertain him. Hear him out.</p><p>"He's....." Poe pursed his lips, the end of his fangs hanging over his bottom lip as he searched his mind for the right words. "He's been keeping ..." He trailed off again, feeling a knotting in his stomach.</p><p>"He's been what Poe? Just fucking tell me." You could sense the unease in him, and you gulped hard. "Just tell me."</p><p>"Man, he's going to kill me if I tell you, but I'm afraid someone's going to notice, and we're going to get hunted down and killed or something." Poe uncrossed his arms, walking through the apartment to the kitchen table and sat down. He motioned to the chair at the other side. "You might want to sit down."</p><p>"Ugh." You stormed over to the chair, grabbing the back of it, tugging it across the floor, and plopping down into it hard. "What Poe?"</p><p>"He's been holding people hostage in his house. I don't know what for or for what, but it's not like their nobodies. These are politicians daughters, and sons. He's even got the governors granddaughter, and nephew." Poe shifted in his chair, leaning inwards. "I know someone is going to be looking for them. How can they not? The only reason I know this is because I saw him come into the house with them. He didn't see me, thank god, but ....I'm nervous." Poe brought his hands up to the surface of the table, flattening them to it and sliding them across it towards you. "I know you and I have had our differences, but I kind of like being alive, and Kylo's got to be stopped with whatever sick plan he's got going on."</p><p>You blinked, rapidly, taking in every word Poe was saying to you. As it slowly processed, you narrowed your eyes. "I wonder if that's why he was trying to distract me was so he could do whatever he's doing....Have you been back to his house?"</p><p>"No. Not since I saw him bring them there.....I'm too scared." Poe's fangs grazed over his bottom lip nervously. "Will you help me find out what he's up to?"</p><p>"I don't know Poe..." You leaned back into the chair, brushing your fingers over your thigh a bit. "How do I know you're not lying?"</p><p>"Does it look like I'm lying? Did Kylo take you out last night?" Poe's head titled to the side.</p><p>"Maybe...why?"</p><p>"Let's just say I've set up some cameras around, and there was some suspicious activity going on. Lots of sketchiness. I don't know man, up to you, but as a fellow vampire, I'm just trying to save our skin. There's already people that want us dead. Do we need anymore people trying to kill us? All I'm saying." Poe's hands rose up into the air, waving them in front of him. "I personally," He rose to his feet. "Am going to look out for my best interest. If you decide you want to live, hit me up." He slide on hand into the pocket of his leather jacket, and tossed you a piece of paper with his number on it. "He's up to something awful. Just be careful." He made his way to the door, and he gave you one last glance before taking his leave. He got about halfway down the hallway and jumped when Kylo spoke from behind him. He gulped, slowly turning his head to peer back to Kylo sitting upon the stairs. "Oh....Heyyyy....."</p><p>"Poe, shouldn't you be tending to the 'hostages'?" Kylo's lips tugged into a smirk, grabbing onto the railing, and pulling himself up with one swift motion. He stepped down the three steps, closing the gap between him and Poe, towering over him. "Interesting that you'd seek help from someone who absolutely hates you. Interesting indeed. Why her?" He rose a brow into the air, tipping his head slowly from one side to the other. He licked his lips slowly, the fear rising in the other vampire immensely. He could sense his cowardice, see his body tense and he chuckled softly. "You're fully aware that she's not going to do shit right?"</p><p>"I---I...." Poe stammered, shifting his weight from foot to foot, side glancing for the door of the apartment complex, mulling over if he was fast enough to escape this situation.</p><p>Kylo followed his gaze, and he shook his head. "I wouldn't suggest that. You know," He slowly started circling him, studying him like he was his prey, taking in every single twitch, every single breath and narrowing his golden-honey eyes. "I made you, I could easily," When he got behind him, he shot his hand up to his neck, curling his fingers around it, and tugging him backwards, throwing his balance completely off. "Destroy you." He pushed his lips against the back of Poe's ear, breathing against it heavily. "You ungrateful, worthless thing."</p><p>Poe tensed under Kylo's firm grip, his hands going to the side of his thighs, and he closed his deep chocolate eyes shut tightly whimpering. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just don't understand."</p><p>"And you never will." Kylo growled softly, still having his lips right into Poe's ear. "You're existence is merely to appease me. That's all. You don't get the privilege of knowing anything more than what I allow you to know. Do you understand? If you ever," He growled. "Try to go behind my back again," He slipped his other hand around Poe's side, grabbing his groin, and twisting it to the side, making him yelp in response. "I will fucking rip it off, and feed it to you. Got it?"</p><p>"FUCK!" Poe cried out trembling in Kylo's grip, and he sighed in relief when Kylo released his neck, and his groin. He stumbled forwards, catching himself on the railing, and twisting his body around, tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "Yes Sir." He dropped to his knees before Kylo, his eyes pleading Kylo for mercy. "I am sorry."</p><p>"Hmmph." Kylo peered down at Poe, rolling his eyes dramatically into the back of his head, and leaning to the side. "This is what you're going to do to make it up to me. I want you to call her," He smirked seeing Poe's watery eyes widen. "I want you to tell her you made it all up because you just wanted to see how dedicated she is to me. How far she'd be willing to go to know more about me, and my life. Tell her you're sorry, and to not worry about it. The last thing I need is for her snooping around my manor. I have big things planned, and she doesn't need to get anymore involved than she already is. Not yet anyways."</p><p>Poe nodded his head pathetically. Eagerly. "Yes sir. Of course."</p><p>"Now get the fuck up, you look pathetic on the floor like that. You're a fucking vampire. Act like it." Kylo sneered, curling his upper lip.</p><p>Poe scattered to his feet, both their heads turning when they heard the sound of your door knob turning and the door slowly opening. In the blink of an eye, both of them were gone from the hallway.</p><p>You stepped over the threshold, peering down into the hallway, swearing to yourself that you'd heard someone yelp, but as you looked around no one was to be found. "Weird." You brushed it off, taking a glance down to the number on the paper in your hand, and shoved it into the pocket of your sweater.</p><p>[POVS at the club]</p><p>"So you're telling me Bunny and Hux are an actual couple now? And they're going to get fucking married? No fucking way. You're lying." Kki's fingers curled around the strawberry sucker, tugging it from her lips before she spoke. Her pink tongue pressing out between her lips and she shook her piggy tailed head. "I don't fucking believe that." She let out a huff of breath.</p><p>"I shit ya not. Can't make this shit up." Clyde waved his hand in front of him from the other side of the bar. "When I got 'er earlier, I heard 'em talkin'. That's what was said." His thick southern accent filling the room. "Swear on my life."</p><p>"That's....fucking dumb. Is she on crack?"</p><p>"Dunno." Clyde rolled his black button shirt shoulders back into a shrug, and he glanced towards where he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. "Speak of the devils." He motioned with his head towards the back rooms door as AImee and Hux walked out of it, both smiling at one another.</p><p>Kiki's head turned, peering through her glasses at Aimee as she leaned in and planted what looked to be a wet kiss upon Hux's pale cheek. She felt the retch in the back of her throat, quickly looking back at Clyde. "It's the end of the fucking world. Bitch is insane."</p><p>Clyde chuckled softly, and he tensed when Hux started walking towards the bar. He went back to making drinks, sliding them over the surface of the bar to the designated patrons. He heard the thudding of Hux's cane stop, and he side glanced to him. "Mornin' boss."</p><p>"Morning." Hux's speech wasn't perfect, but it was far better than what it had been. He was able to formulate full sentences with ease.</p><p>"Boss, if ya don't mind me askin' ya...." Clyde timidly turned to him, glancing to Aimee as she got up onto the stage, and then right back to the ginger haired man. "Are ya two...gettin' married?!"</p><p>"CLYDE!" Kiki's face flushed, her eyes widening under her glasses, frantically looking between the two men.</p><p>"Yes." Hux replied without missing a beat, a smirk gracing his face. "We are. Why?"</p><p>"I mean," Clyde brought his hand to his face, playing with his beard a bit nervously. "I'm not one ta judge, but ya barely know one another...."</p><p>"Aimee's been working here for almost four years. I know her better than you think I do. Also, it's none of your fucking business." Hux's tone harshened, his demeanor going from casual to annoyed. "Why is it any of your concern what my love interests are anyways? I see that you two are getting along ....." He leaned in a a bit. "Splendidly."</p><p>Kiki's face turned an even paler shade of white, averting her gaze from Hux's blue eyes, and down to the floor, twisting around on the bar stool.</p><p>"Yeah. I like 'er." Clyde had zero shame about how he felt towards Kiki. He wasn't embarrassed. Sure she was his coworker, but that wasn't going to stop him. "What's ya point?" The boldness seeping from his words.</p><p>Hux sensed his bravery, finding it admirable. "There isn't. But I need you," He pointed right to Kiki. "To get back to work. I don't pay you to fucking flirt. I pay you to dance."</p><p>"You don't even pay me, they do. I pay you..." Kiki immediately regretted her words when they came out, knowing damn well Hux wasn't going to like that, and she glimpsed up only to find him chuckling.</p><p>"You're so right....Now make me my money, bitch." Hux swiftly turned on his heels, thudding the can back against the floor of the club as he walked back towards the back room to go to his office.</p><p>Clyde's face hardened, Hux's words playing on repeat in his head, and he found himself walking around the bar, making his way to Hux hurriedly before he could retreat to his office. He caught him right as he got to the door, and he grabbed his shoulder, pulling him backwards with a hard tug, and he pushed him up against the wall. "If ya ever talk to 'er like that again." He paused, pulling his hand back, balling it into a fist, and punching Hux as hard as he could in the solar plex. When he doubled over, groaning out loudly, he grabbed the top of his head, bringing up his knee, and smashing it into Hux's nose, feeling and hearing it break from the impact. His dark blue jeans coated in the blood, and he tangled his fingers into Hux's ginger locks, spinning him around and sliding his foot out to bring him to the ground hard. He let him fall, stomping his boot onto his chest, and growling. "I'll fucking kill ya."</p><p>Kylo rushed over to Clyde, as did another bouncer, grabbing Clyde's arms, and tugging him off of the beaten and battered ginger man who was just crying out in pain on the floor, blood seeping from his nose. Kylo resisted the urge to smirk, enjoying the sight of Hux's messed up body, tugging Cylde through the club back to the bar. Both men released Cylde, the other bouncer rushing over to Hux, and helping him to his feet and into the back room for his office.</p><p>Kylo finally let out the built up chuckle, and he patted Clyde's shoulder. "I'm the one who cut out Hux's tongue, put metal rods into his fingers, and broke his knee cap." He grimaced, seeing Kiki's face turn bright red, and he sighed heavily. He was about to speak again but he sensed you, and he snapped his head towards the front door as you stepped inside. Your eyes met, and his lips curled into a smirk.</p><p>You scoffed seeing Kylo grinning at you, and you turned your head away, not able to shake what Poe had said to you. Just about the time you made it half-way through the club, your phone vibrated in your pocket, and you reached inside for it. You rose a brow, thinking it was the same number Poe had written down but you weren't sure, and you hurried through the nosy club into the dressing room so you could actually hear. "Hello?"</p><p>"Hey, It's Poe. I lied about everything. I just wanted to test your commitment to Kylo, and see where you stood." Poe's voice faltered, and he cleared his throat, trying to bring make this lie sound more believable. "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me, but none of what I said was true." He hung the phone up before you could get a word out, and he sighed. He stepped to the chained up governors granddaughter, and he grabbed her chin, tilting it up to see her face. She looked pale, weak even. "I'm going to get you some food...or water..Okay?"</p><p>Your mouth fell open in response to Poe's phone call, and uneasy feeling washing over you. When the door opened to the dressing room and Kylo stepped inside, shutting it behind him, you stepped backwards a couple steps, looking down to your phone then to his face.</p><p>Kylo smirked a bit. "Who was that?"</p><p>"No one. Telemarketer." Your words flew from your lips, walking further back into the room as Kylo stalked you. "I've got to change...."</p><p>"Then do it. Nothing I haven't seen before." Kylo continued to step to you until your back hit the wall, and you whimpered. He closed the gap, lifting his hand up, and grabbing your phone from out of your shaking hand. He studied you for a minute, smelling the nervous sweat seeping from your pores, and he sighed. "Why are you lying to me?"</p><p>"I...I'm not."</p><p>Kylo leaned in, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled. "I can smell your fear Y/N....I can smell the lie..." He chuckled when your back slid down the wall a bit, and he slammed his hand to the wall by the side of your head. His hand with the phone in it crushed the phone into bits, and he dropped them to the floor by your feet. "I don't like liars."</p><p>"Neither do I." You spat back, glaring right at him.</p><p>"Oh, and what am I lying about?" Kylo's intrigue was peaked. "Hmm?" He pulled his hand from the wall, bringing his fingers to the side of your cheek, watching as your eyes closed briefly, and tried to turn from his touch. He didn't let you, following the movement, keeping his calloused fingers upon your milky soft cheek. "Enlighten me...."</p><p>You flew your hand up to his, pushing it away from your face, leaning in to him, and snarled. "I know everything I need to know about you."</p><p>"You do?" Kylo's eyes locked into yours, and he smirked seeing the fiery anger glistening in your irises. "I don't think you do Y/N." He pulled his hand back, forcing your grip to release, and he stepped backwards.</p><p>The end of your nose twitched, and your lips tightened, stepping from the wall, and pushing his shoulder to get past him. "I know more than you think I do." You walked over to your side of the hanging clothes, and aggressively pulled out an outfit, throwing it onto the back of your chair.</p><p>"Hm." Kylo mused, rolling his head from one side to the other, watching as you stripped down, faster than he'd ever seen you, and admired your naked form before you quickly pulled on your bright pink panties, and matching bra, and your barely covering black leather skirt, and your leather bustier.</p><p>You tugged your black heels on, flipping Kylo off before storming out of the room, and climbing up onto the stage. The song -darkside by grandson- blasting onto the speaker as you strutted over to the pole, and took a deep breath in trying to calm yourself down.</p><p>Kylo chuckled to himself mostly, stepping back out into the main part of the club, his eyes locked onto you as you danced far more aggressively than he'd seen you ever do. He could feel the rage emitting from your body, wondering how hate fucking you would be, and he strolled to the door, placing himself back into position as the bouncer, looking around the club for any shit that might be going down. Luckily the club wasn't as busy as it normally was.</p><p>[Morgan and Duncan's POV]</p><p>"So, this is my beach house." Duncan gestured from the side of the cliff, to the expansion of ocean front property beneath them. "Do you like it?" He turned his head, his face getting beamed on from the blistering rays of the sun from above. He squinted to look to Morgan's face to read her expression.</p><p>Morgan's eyes widen as she peered out ahead of her, and she nodded. "This is beautiful."</p><p>"Good. This is where I killed my first person. Right," Duncan held his hand out, pointing with his index finger to the side of the underground pool. "There."</p><p>Morgan's face paled, and she gulped softly. "Oh...."</p><p>"Don't worry," Duncan leaned in, whispering right into her ear. "I'm not going to kill you." He chuckled darkly under his breath. "If you do everything I tell you to. We didn't just come here for a vacation. I've got some business I need to do, and I need your body." He turned on his heels, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked back into the large open doorway, and sat down on the white couch, picking his feet up onto the large glass table, and leaning back.</p><p>Morgan's brows furrowed together. She turned to face him, a discouraging look washing over her. "What do you mean for my body?"</p><p>"I need you to put shit up your pussy. It's the only way I'm going to be able to mule the drugs back. I've got some other girls that will be coming back to the states with us, who are also doing the same. Think you can handle that?" Duncan's tone was almost demeaning, looking her up and down slowly. "If you can't, you can just end up like the last girl who refused me." He didn't handle rejection well, especially when he was used to getting his way.</p><p>"I...I don't wanna die." Morgan's heart thudded loudly against her chest cavity, nibbling at her bottom lip drawing blood.</p><p>Duncan's eyes landed on the blood falling from her lips slowly, and with the blink of an eye he was in front of her, his hand to her nack, and he tugged her to him. His tongue slipped from his lips, and he dragged it over the puncture wounds, catching every drop of sweet nectar, and moaning as it glided down his taste buds. "Get on the couch." He pulled her forwards harder, and pushed her towards the couch.</p><p>Morgan stumbled forwards, obliging in his request, and climbed up onto the couch.</p><p>Duncan grimaced, pushing the tip of his tongue into the side of his cheek, and slowly stepping to her. He brought his hand to his belt, undoing it with one motion, and tugging it from the belt loops. He dropped it to the floor, starting to undo the button of his pants. "You going to be a good girl for me? Put drugs up that tight little pussy for me? Huh?" He got to behind her, slapping his hand upon her clothed ass hard. He grabbed onto the fabric of her shorts, ripping them down, and he grabbed his cock through the confines of his pants, working it to full erection.</p><p>Morgan yelped in surprise, nodding her head. "Yes...Daddy." Her words made Duncan moan loudly from behind her, and her body jerked forwards when he slapped her ass cheek again. She felt a warmth between her legs as he positioned behind her, tugging just his cock free, and pushed it between her cheeks playing with her wet folds. Her nails hooked into the fabric of the couch, and she whimpered.</p><p>"MMM, good girl." Duncan guided himself into Morgan's drenched core, and he grabbed onto her hips, tugging her body back into his. He buried himself into her, grunting at her tightness, and he dug his nails into her skin. "Fuck, good girl."</p><p>Morgan's forehead buried into the couch, her mouth parting as Duncan started pumping into her. Her legs were already shaking from holding her up in the doggy position and the intensity at which he was driving into her. "Fuck!"</p><p>Ducan's hips slammed against Morgan's ass, his pace quick and deep. He slid his hand under her body, lowering his fingers to her swollen bud, and rubbing at it furiously. He closed his eyes, enjoying how her pussy walls held his cock in its warm embrace, and how wet she was getting. He was leaking pre-cum, drenching her core even more, and he bucked wildly, chasing after the euphoria that kept teasingly crashing into his body. "Fuck,"</p><p>Morgan's body writhed against Duncan's, her orgasm coming on quickly, and she cried out in pleasure when it did. Her whole head pounded with the euphoria that drowned her, her core coating him entirely in her cum. "FUCK DADDY!"</p><p>"Good girl, cum all over this cock." Duncan praised, shooting his seed hard, and deep into Morgan's core, and stilling inside of her to finish it off. He shuddered a bit, slapping her right cheek and he gently pulled from her, plopping down onto the couch. He grabbed her, tugging her onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We'll rest up for a bit, and you can meet the others."</p><p>[Kiki and Clyde's POV after work]</p><p>Clyde's fingers were intwined with Kiki's as he led her to the front door of his apartment, and he grimaced a bit. "Ya sure ya want ta spend the night?"</p><p>"Why wouldn't I?" Kiki's face turned a light shade of pink, gripping her fingers hard into Clyde's. She was getting impatient as he turned he released her hand, and grabbed the key from his pocket, shoving it into the key hold, and pushing the door open. She glanced around, she'd already seen his apartment once before, but she enjoyed the aesthetic. Very southern-y. He had a lot of flannels draped around, very old school furniture, and a TV that was surrounded in a wooden frame. She slid off her jacket, propping it onto the back of his couch, and smiling widely at him as he closed the door, and leaned to the side.</p><p>"Ya wanna beer?" Clyde's face joined Kiki's in being a shade of red as he walked to the small white fridge that made him look like a giant. He grabbed his fake arm, unstrapping it, and he plopped it down onto the counter, tugging the fridge open, and grabbing two beers with his thick fingers, and using his hip to shut it. He turned to Kiki, and he slowly stepped to her, raising a beer up to her.</p><p>Kiki took the beer, and she sighed. She twisted the cap off, and she glimpsed around. "Do you like living here?" She sipped at the bottle slowly.</p><p>"It's different." Clyde shrugged, taking a swig after opening his bottle. "Why do ya ask?" He slid behind her, lowering onto the couch.</p><p>"Just curious." Kiki joined Clyde on the couch, sipping at the beer again.</p><p>"Do you?"</p><p>Kiki mused for a moment, and she sighed. "I guess. Better than some places, but also, worst than others. I don't know. I've lived here my whole life, I'd like to go explore the world. I'm saving up money to travel."</p><p>Clyde smiled widely again. "I like that. Maybe we could travel together." He groaned when Kiki jumped onto his lap, straddling his thighs, and he blinked at her. "I take it ya like that idea?" He seemingly thickened his accent, the amusement and hidden lust tinged between his words.</p><p>Kiki leaned back, placing her beer bottle onto the table, and grabbed his, placing it down as well. She grabbed his shoulders, sliding her hands over them, and leaning in to kiss his soft lips. His mustache brushed against her nose, and she chuckled into his mouth.</p><p>Clyde's hand came up, curling around her back, and he bucked his hips upwards as their tongues slipped into each other's mouths. He grunted against her, the vibrations making Kiki shudder and he pulled back from the heated, saliva drenched kissed, groaning into the air. "Ya sure?" He asked as she slid one hand down his torso to between her legs were she was nestled upon his already hardening cock in his pants.</p><p>"Oh Im sure." Kiki wasted no time in slipping off his lap, and undoing his pants as quickly as she could. She grabbed a hold of the veiny throbbing member, stroking it a few times, and he grabbed at her bottoms, tugging them down, and placing his hand upon her thigh. She climbed back up onto his lap, and lowered herself down onto his thighs, guiding Clyde in between her already wettened folds, moaning as he stretched her walls out around him. "Oh shit."</p><p>Clyde moaned, leaning inwards, and pressed his lips against Kiki's throat, suckling at the skin, tickling her with the bristles of his mustache and goatee. He bucked upwards, holding onto her back the best he could with one hand following her bouncing motion as she rode him. "You're so beauta'ful." His thick accent sounded deeper in his lust, his golden-emerald eyes shimmering with desire as he looked her over.</p><p>"FUCK, you're so fucking sexy." Kiki moaned back, grabbing onto the sides of his head, and burying him into her cleavage. She rolled her hips around, continuing bouncing up and down, and nibbled at her bottom lip which had Clyde's lingering taste upon it, and she breathed out heavily. "Shit, this feels so fucking good."</p><p>"Good." Clyde mumbled in between laps at Kiki's exposed breasts, the salty taste of her excitement seeping out of her pores, and he grunted louder. Their bodies writhed, and wiggled, bucked and spazzed into one another's as their orgasms crashed into them like tidal waves, every single inch of them being wrapped up in their bliss, and lifted off into the euphoric cloud. Kiki collapsed sideways onto the couch, and Clyde landed next to her, wrapping his arm around her, their sweaty faces facing one another. He smiled faintly, and whispered. "I think I love ya...."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. In The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tw- graphic language, violence, major character death, high emotions, utter fucking chaos, smut, </p><p>This is the last chapter ya'll. Be warned, it doesnt end how you think it will &lt;3 You know the drill. </p><p> </p><p>Morgan's hand gripped around the plastic bag wrapped securely around the packages of white powder, a single droplet of sweat dancing down the nape of her neck as she inched it closer and closer between her legs. Her eyes locked into the full length mirror in front of her, tensing up as she tried to wedge the illegal drugs in between her folds.</p><p>Duncan watched on, attentively, raising a brow when Morgan whimpered. He pulled one foot rested upon the top of the table down, his boot thudding against the marbled floor when he did. He pulled the other one down, and he pushed himself up right. "You've never done this before have you?" He slowly approached the red head from behind, his blue eyes looking over her shoulder into the mirror to glance over her fully nude body. He slipped both hands around her waist, dipping one hand down to hers, and grabbing ahold of it. He pushed it firmly against her opening, and he breathed heavily into the back of her ear. "Relax baby girl."</p><p>Morgan gasped loudly, leaning her body back into Duncan's and letting him push the drugs further up into her, feeling the slightly sharpened edges of the plastic bag graze against her walls, and she nibbled at her bottom lip, her fangs piercing through the fragile skin.</p><p>Duncan's free hand came up to her chin, slowly taking her chin into his palm, and turning her head in his direction. He grimaced as he guided the bag as far into Morgan's sex as he could, slipping his tongue out between his plump lips, and slowly along her puncture wounds, catching the fallen blood up. "Good girl. We better get going. I've got to meet with the buyer soon. The other girls are already waiting for us." He pulled his hand from between Morgan's legs, brushing against her bare thigh. "If you're good, I'll give you this later." He pushed his groin into her ass so she could feel his hardened arousal underneath the fabric of his pants.</p><p>Morgan gulped hard against Duncan's hand still on the underside of her chin, and shut her eyes for a minute, feeling her walls clasps around the concealed bag. Her head flooded with mild paranoia, and she whispered softly. "Is that going to break? What if it does and I overdose?"</p><p>"So you overdose?' Duncan rolled his eyes into the back of his head, unable to control the sexual desire that was swirling around inside of him. He grabbed her hip, spinning her body around and pushing her forwards. "I wanna fuck you." He pointed to the couch, and rubbed at his hardened arousal through his pants. "You look too fucking good not to fuck."</p><p>Morgan's small lips tightened, and she glanced down to her drug filled sex, a questionable expression washing over her pale cheeks. Reluctantly she moved over to the couch, and leaned over the edge of it, placing her hands flat onto the cushion. "How-" Before she could question, he was behind her, slipping a hand up between her legs, and rubbing at her swollen bud. She let out a small moan, bucking her hips back into him as he pressed into her ass cheek.</p><p>Duncan undid the clasp of his belt with his free hand, unhooking the button and then tugging down the zipper. "Damn you for being so fuckable." He cursed, his words seeping with a carnal desire as he freed his throbbing length. He curled his fingers around the base, working up to his head, and brushing a thumb over the top. "I'm not going to fuck your pussy, don't worry." He gathered spit into his mouth, letting it fall down onto the top of his cock, and slicked himself with it. He pushed his cock between Morgan's cheeks, and up against her ass, easing through the tightness. "Shhh." He demanded as she started to whimper in protest. "I'll be gentle."</p><p>Morgan tried to ease her body as Duncan's cock pushed further into her tight hole, clamping her eyes shut, and digging her nails into the fabric of the couch as pain seared throughout her body. She could feel her breaths catching in her chest and throat, and she started trembling against him. However, pleasure started formulating between her legs, and a wetness dripping past the bag up inside of her as Duncan rubbed aggressively at her bud. "Shit."</p><p>"Good girl." Duncan praised, burying himself all the way into her ass, and gyrating his hips around a bit to allow her to adjust to his size as he stretched her out. He could blatantly feel the drugs through the thin layer of skin separating her pussy and her ass, and he smirked to himself as he started to draw his hips back. He started a slow pace into Morgan's ass, grunting as he felt her walls tighten and clench. "Mmm, feels so good." He continued rubbing her clit in circular motions, feeling as her body started shaking even more. He heard the grumblings from her lips, seeing how dilated her eyes were getting and he rose a brow into the air. "Morgan?" He pulled his hips back hard, and his face flushed as she dropped to the couch, slipping off of it and onto the floor convulsing. He cocked his head to the side watching foam start to come out from her lips, and he sighed heavily. When she finally gurgled out blood, he used his foot to kick out her leg, and he glanced between them. He saw the mixture of cocaine and her wetness oozing out onto the carpet, and he balled his hands into fists. "Son of a bitch."</p><p>Duncan reached for his phone, slipping it out of his pants pocket, and dialing a number as he used his free hand to put his pants back together and walk away from Morgan's motionless body. "Hey, it's me. I need a clean up."</p><p>[Kiki &amp; Clyde's POV]</p><p>"Didcha have fun last night?" Clyde grimaced, sliding his hand over Kiki's bare stomach, drawing small circles as he leaned inwards, and planted a kiss right upon her cheeks.</p><p>Kiki nodded slightly, reaching for the nightstand, and grabbing her glasses she'd placed on them last night. She put them back onto her face, her face scrunching in response to the tickling feeling of Clyde's facial hair brushing against her milky skin. "I did. Did you?"</p><p>"Very much." Kiki's tone was gentle, soothed by the sound of Clyde's, and his comforting actions. "I've got to get up and shower though." She grabbed his hand, gently pulling it off of her stomach, and she slid her legs over the edge of the bed, planting them firmly onto the floor and forcing herself upwards. She stretched her arms above her head, letting out a yawn, and she glanced over her shoulder to see Clyde staring right at her. She blushed faintly, and she shook her head. "What are you looking at?"</p><p>"Well, you,..." Clyde's golden-emerald eyes settled onto Kiki's ass as she started walking out of the room and he shot out of bed to his feet quickly to join her in her shower.</p><p>Kiki's hand reached for the metal knob of the shower, her head turning when she heard the bathroom door open and she saw Clyde step into the room. She grimaced, feeling the warm water cascade down onto her blonde hair, and she leaned her head back, relishing the feeling of the water come down onto the rest of her body. Her glasses fogged from the steam almost immediately, and small moan pressed through her lips when Clyde stepped into the shower behind her, and grabbed her waist. "Couldn't stay away huh?"</p><p>Clyde lowered his chin down onto her wet shoulder, and pressed a kiss upon the crook of her neck as his grip tightened. "Neva." He planted kisses up and down the side of her neck, his grip loosening as he trailed them down to her plump ass, grabbing a handful each, and turning her to face the wall. He pushed her against it gently, and he grunted, his already hardening against her ass cheek. "I just can't resist ya." He slid one hand down to his cock, and he wedged it between her cheeks, groaning as he pushed into her wet folds. "Ya wet cause of the showa' or me?" He didn't even let her finish speaking before easing into her core. The hand he'd used to push into her, he put to her cheek, pushing her face harder against the wall, letting out a guttural moan as he started to slowly fuck her.</p><p>Kiki's hands flew to the wall, flattening and raking her nails down it as the water hit against Clyde, splashing against her. Her glasses got pushed up, blinding her as Clyde started a slow pace into her, moans spilling from her squished lips. She bucked her hips back, and he pushed his full weight into her body, pinning her down.</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah." Clyde cooed right into her ear, grazing his teeth against the cartilage as he increased his pace. He brought his hand up to her throat, and chuckled when she gasped. "Sucha' kinky lil' thing, ain'tcha? Good." His golden-emerald eyes fluttered feeling her walls start to clamp around his cock. "Fuck, ya feel so good." He removed his hand from her face, slowly brushing his fingers down her side, and grunting louder.</p><p>Kiki's body started convulsing, already nearing her orgasm, her walls slicking with her own wetness and Clyde's pre-cum. Her mind reeled from the pleasure, shutting her eyes to relish the tidal waves of euphoria that clouded over her.</p><p>Clyde's legs started trembling, nearing his own sweet release, slamming his groin against her ass, dipping his hips down to abuse her g-spot over and over again. Their bodies writhed, and shuddered as they stepped over the edge, both their lips pushing out moans of otherworldly kinds. Clyde slowed his pace, milking his and Kiki's blissful aftermath, and finally pulling from her. He pushed his lips to her cheek, helping her steady herself as she stepped from the wall. "I love ya, darlin'."</p><p>[Y/Ns POV]</p><p>Your heart thudded against your chest as you seemingly levitated through the air through the shadows, gaining on the poor man you'd chosen as your next victim. You could almost taste the fear that was seeping from his pores as he sped down the poorly lit street. Your eyes narrowed, seeing him dip off to the right, headed for the path through the forest and you chuckled. If that was you, you would have been staying as close to people, and a busy street as you could. He must not have been thinking clearly.</p><p>You dipped off, following his fearful scented trail, stopping as you down about half way down the path, hearing the sound of branches snapping, and your lips curled into a smirk. You pushed off on your heels, and sprung forwards.</p><p>Kylo joined you in the hunt, however, going after the assumed girlfriend of the two. She'd taken off in the opposite direction, making Kylo's hunt a lot harder than yours. She quickly hurried down the busy sidewalk, knocking into people in the process. Kylo didn't chase her. He walked, slowly, keeping his nostrils hooked into the distinct scent she'd given off.</p><p>The woman pushed through a sea of people, constantly glancing over her shoulder to see if Kylo was still following her. When she didn't see him anymore, she stopped abruptly, and she leaned against the wall of the building, taking a moment to catch her breath. She bowed her head down, and breathed heavily.</p><p>"Well," Kylo's voice ghosted against the back of her neck, and he brought his hand up over her mouth, his other arm wrapping around her waist, and he pulled her body into his. He slipped into the shadows, and he shoved her down to the grassy ground, and loomed over her as she begged loudly for him not to kill her. He let out a faint chuckle, crouching down, and leaning his head to the side. "I'm not going to kill you. Don't worry." He grabbed her ankle, tugging her body to his, and he pushed his forearm to her throat. He pushed against it, enjoying as she fell unconscious, and he furrowed his brows together, hearing the sound of screaming off in the distance towards the woods.</p><p>You just barely caught up to your prey, jumping onto him from behind, sending him straight for the ground, and pushing your hand into the back of his head, burying his face into the dirt. A growl pressed through your lips, and you bore your fangs before sinking them right into the side of his neck, and suckling at it greedily.</p><p>Kylo looked on to the sight unfolding before him, a brow rose into the air. He rose to his feet, releasing any grip he had on his unconscious victim, and he approached you slowly. "Y/N, we got to go."</p><p>You were too engulfed in draining the metallic liquid from the male's veins to even acknowledge that Kylo was standing before you. You grunted and moaned against the withering flesh, your eyes darkening as you gulped the blood down hurriedly. Every second that passed, he weakened beneath you and you were struck with a wave of pure euphoria.</p><p>Kylo sneered, reaching down for the back of your neck, and ripping you off from the now lifeless man, and he pulled you up to your feet, and his eyes landed on your bloodied fangs and lips. He wanted to take your lips into his own, and devour your mouth. He wanted to throw you down onto the ground, and ravage you right here, and it was taking every ounce of strength not to but you both had to get out of here, ASAP. "Let's go. Leave him." He released you, spinning on his heels, and strutting back over to the woman still unconscious. He grabbed her ankle, lifting her body up almost effortlessly, and slinging her over his shoulder.</p><p>You followed after Kylo, still unsure why he wanted to keep only one of the two alive, but you didn't question it. After spending any amount of time with Kylo, all your morals seemed to have been thrown out the window. Any regards to the human lives you had before, gone. Any care of not wanting to murder, and drain people dry, gone. All your mind was focused on was your vampirism, and Kylo. Even work was a second to your desire to be around Kylo and learn as much as you could from him. It was a feeling that seemingly came out of no where, and drowned you in the tidal wave of emotions. You wanted him. Despite everything that had happened, you craved him.</p><p>Kylo led you back to his car that was parked somewhere along the strip of desolate road, throwing the girl carelessly into the back seat, not minding for her wellbeing at all. He had reasons for keeping her alive, reasons for keeping the victims he kept alive, and you were going to find out. All those people he took, you were about to find out why.</p><p>[Y/N and Kylo's POV at his house]</p><p>Poe's chocolate eyes widened as he watched Kylo string up the girl to the wall with all his other victims, and he turned his head in your direction seeing the apparent shock spread across your face. He was uncomfortable.He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, chuckling nervously. "So,."</p><p>Kylo's head slowly rotated to Poe, locking the metal cuff around the girls wrist, and he sighed. "So what Poe?"</p><p>"Nothing.. Nothing." Poe waved his hand outwards dismissively, and he looked right to the floor.</p><p>You walked slowly, eyes wandering over every single victim chained to the wall, your lips tugging at the corners in a disapproving snarl as you moved through the room. Your hands clasped behind your back, and you sighed heavily. "Kylo...."</p><p>"You're judging me without even knowing my reasoning Y/N." Kylo's tone was bitter sweet, and he turned away from you. "There are people hunting us. This is my upper hand. They can't kill us, if we've got their loved ones." Kylo leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, and he tipped his head upwards. "It's smart. I can negotiate with them as hostages. No one can do shit to me. If they do, Poe here, is demanded to kill everyone down here. Isn't that right Poe?" </p><p>Poe nodded his head slowly, finally lifting his head up, and diverting his gaze to Kylo's hard one. "Yes Sir."</p><p>"So what happens if they just storm your manor, kill everyone in the process, and take back what's theirs? This doesn't seem like a well thought out planned. Also, you," Your head whipped in Poe's direction. "You tried to tell me, and then lied about it. What was the point in hiding the truth if you were just going to tell me anyways?"</p><p>"Because I had to make sure you wouldn't fucking run your mouth." Kylo's words burned like a hot torch in your ears, and he saw your visible distress from it. He was only being truthful. He hadn't trusted you before, and now he did, even if it was only a shred of it. You wouldn't say a word, and he knew it. He had you wrapped around his finger. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some negotiations to take care of. I won't be fucking hunted anymore. I have made this place my home, and I intend to stay here."</p><p>You and Poe both watched as Kylo took off up the stairs, and your breath hitched in your throat, a nauseating feeling washing over you as you looked at the restrained men and women along the wall. Kylo had been draining them for blood as well, so they all looked weak, and unhealthy. "Why doesn't he just kill everyone who's hunting him instead of this? He doesn't think that there's going to be repercussions for this? A blow back? Is he fucking insane?"</p><p>Poe's shoulders rolled back into an overly dramatic shrug. "I can't speak about this to you. Kylo will kill me."</p><p>You choked on the lump in your throat, in disbelief how much Poe had changed. "What happened to you?"</p><p>Poe rolled his eyes. "Nothing."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"I did try to tell you..." Poe whispered to you as you started for the stairs.</p><p>You stopped mid-step, and growled. "And then you told me that you lied. What was I supposed to fucking believe? You pussied out....Why does he scare you so bad?" Honestly, you answered your own question once you started to think about all the effed up things Kylo had done. "Never mind. This isn't going to end well for anyone." You ascended up the stairs, pushing the slightly ajar open door all the way open, and stepping out into a hallway. "Kylo?"</p><p>"Yes?" Kylo was half-way down the hallway, leaned with his back against the wall, his arms over his chest. As if he'd been waiting for you. "Let me make a wild guess, you don't approve of my methods?"</p><p>"What do you think Kylo? Have you even tried talking to these people?" You were just trying to be logical, and go about this in the best way possible. Perhaps you were scared and didn't want to admit it. The thought of you being hunted, and Kylo being hunted didn't settle right with you. You weren't stupid, but you weren't about to go along with this insane plan. "You have to let them go..."</p><p>"Not going to happen." Kylo shook his head. "This is the only option I have left. If you don't like it, there's the fucking door. I've tried to show you how much I care about you. This is the only thing I have left to do without murdering the entire town. Would that be better? I'm not fucking going no where. I've spent my entire life running from hunters, and hiding. I've finally got a reason not to flee, and I won't fuck it up by being a pussy. I love you Y/N, and I want to be with you..." He stepped away from the wall, uncrossing his arms from his chest and towards you.</p><p>"Kylo,....you don't love me. You love the idea of what we could be. I'm not who you want me to be." You shook your head, stepping backwards away from him. You gasped when he was in front of you, his hand curling around your throat, and he slammed you back into the wall.</p><p>"Do you have any idea what I've sacrificed to get you to be mine? To make you a vampire? Do you have any idea the things I've given up, just for fucking you." Kylo leaned in, saliva dripping from his fangs as he spoke.</p><p>Your throat clenched under the weight of his hand, and you growled back. "I never asked you to do any of those things. I've had fun hanging out with you Kylo. It's been fun, really, but this isn't the life I want."</p><p>"WHAT?" Kylo's fist shot up, slamming into the wall by the side of your head, denting the wall in. "You ungrateful little bitch. I fucking own you. I made you, I can easily destroy you." He flattened his hand onto the wall, ghosting his lips over yours. "You can't just decide you don't want to be a vampire anymore...That's not how this fucking works. You can't go back now Y/N. You're fucking stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere." He pulled you from the wall, dragging you down the hallway. "And neither are you." He kicked open one of the doors along the hallway, and tossed you inside. "Now be a good girl, and stay. You don't want to help save our lives? Fine. I'll do it myself." He pulled the door shut, and locked it, turning on his heels walking down the hallway, stoically.</p><p>"SON OF A BITCH KYLO!" Your fists slammed against the door in rapid succession, screaming out after him. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" You weren't going to just wait around for him to come back. You twisted on your heels, and looked right for the window. You sauntered over to it, reaching down for the sill, and tugged it up hard. Your strength as a vampire unfaltering. You picked one foot up, pushing it over the window sill, and hung it on the other side as you lowered your head down. You balanced yourself as you positioned yourself around. You draped your other foot over the sill, and dropped down. When your feet hit the ground, a jolt of shock rushed from your feet all the way up your body, and you sighed, spinning around.</p><p>[Y/NS POV at the apartment]</p><p>You scurried to gather bags together, shoving your clothes into it. An awfully familiar feeling of nostalgia, and mild Deja Vu coming over you as you packed. This wasn't the life you wanted to live. Kylo was out of control, Morgan and Kiki were lost in their own little worlds, Duncan was....Duncan, and you felt out of place. There wasn't even a feeling of happiness anymore. None that you could pin point. The time you spent with Kylo changed you, bettered you as a vampire, but as a person, as someone who still had high strung emotions, he distorted what was right and wrong for you, and you weren't sure you were okay with it. You should have fled from the very beginning.</p><p>A knock upon your door had you reeling, nearly stumbling over your own feet, as your head spun around to the wooden door. Your heart already nearly thumping out of your chest as paranoia took a hold of you. Couldn't be Kylo. If it was, he would have already busted the door down. The knocking got louder, and harder, and you gulped.</p><p>"Y/N? It's Duncan open up. I have to tell you something! I know you're home! Please! It's about Morgan!"</p><p>You pursed your lips, and rushed across your apartment for the door, tugging it open. You gasped when he pushed past you, and grabbed your shoulders, his eyes swelled and glossy as if he'd been crying. "What happened to Morgan?"</p><p>"She died! She was doing drugs, and she did too many, and she fucking died! I tried to save her, I tried to help! But she just....I couldn't! I am so sorry!" Duncan's hands slid from your shoulders, down your chest as he got onto his knees before you. He buried his head into your stomach, wrapping his arms around your back and sobbing into you.</p><p>Instinctively, your hands came up to the top of Duncan's sandy colored hair, and scratched gently as his scalp. "Duncan, it's..." You weren't even sure what the right words to say were. You weren't even sure you could believe him. Had you ever seen Morgan do drugs in her life? There were too many loop holes in his story for you to immediately believe. "What drugs were they?"</p><p>"Cocaine!" Duncan pulled his tear soaked face out from against you, glancing up at your skeptical expression, and his soft lips quivered. "It was so horrible Y/N." He pulled his hands from around your back, grabbing onto your waist, and slowly pulling himself back up to his feet. He let the fake tears trickle down his cheeks, giving you the most innocent look he could muster. "Please....I'm so sorry. I did everything I could. She just...got into my stash, and it happened so quick."</p><p>There was a part of you that wanted so badly to believe Duncan wouldn't lie about something like this, but it was Duncan so you had your reasons for not wanting to fall for his trick. However, the longer you stared into his saddened eyes, the more you fell into his trap. His false sadness, and grief. Your lips curled down, a visible frown forming, and you grabbed onto his waist, pulling him into a hug. "It's okay...It was an accident."</p><p>Duncan fake sobbed into your shoulder, soaking your shirt in his deceitful tears, and he sniffled as he pulled away. "You got to believe me Y/N. I cared about her."</p><p>"Now, I don't know if I believe that, but I can believe that shit happens, and it was an accident." You released his waist, but he snatched your wrists, and he pulled you into him roughly. "Duncan, you're grieving, you shouldn't...." His lips pressed to yours, the salty taste of his tears lingering on them, and you mumbled against them.</p><p>Duncan pulled both your hands together behind your back, taking them into one hand, and walking you backwards until you were up against your kitchen table. He pushed his weight into your, making you lean back onto the table, and he pulled from the heated kiss. "I need comfort...Please..."</p><p>You stared up at him, confusion taking hold of your facial expressions as he pushed your legs apart with his own, and settled between them. You could feel the warmth of your blush as he leaned down and pushed his lips back into yours, kissing you with a heated passion. Your hands came up to his chest, pushing him backwards, and shaking your head. "Duncan, stop."</p><p>Duncan growled disapprovingly at your actions, stepping backwards, and narrowing his eyes. "What is wrong?" Suddenly his saddened demeanor changed into angered, and he furrowed his brows. "Do you not care that you're friend is dead?"</p><p>"What?!" You shot up from the table, blinking over and over again. "Of course I do!"</p><p>"Then what's the issue? We're trying to comfort one another...."</p><p>"That's -" You stopped mid-sentence noting how drastically Duncan's emotions, and expressions changed, once again having doubts about what actually happened to Morgan. Your lips tightened into a scowl, and slowly walked for the door.</p><p>Duncan grabbed your forearm, tugging you to him, and spinning you around. He pushed you towards the bedroom, closing the space he had made, and he smirked as your panic and fear washed across your cheeks. "Alright, I lied..."</p><p>You stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over the threshold as you backed into your bedroom, side glancing to the window for the fire escape.</p><p>Duncan followed your eyes, and he sighed. "You can't escape..."</p><p>"Fuck you!" You pushed off your heels, darting for the window, grabbing ahold of the plastic frame, and tugging it upwards as quickly as you could. Your heart was racing uncontrollably, your blood nearly boiling with fear. If Duncan killed Morgan, what was he going to do to you? Especially if you knew the truth!? You got the window up, and just barely got a foot out into the metal fire escape, before being grabbed from behind, and tossed back into the room like a rag doll. You landed on the floor with a thud, shock waves making you gasp.</p><p>Duncan used one hand to slam the window shut, and locked it, pivoting on his heels to face you. He took articulate, calculated steps across your bedroom floor, bending at the waist, grabbing onto your hair, and tangling his fingers in it. He pulled you up to your feet, and cocked his head to the side. "Why do you look so scared Y/N?"</p><p>You thrashed around in his grip, grabbing at his hand laced into your hair, and clawing at him to release you. It was a failed attempt, and you whimpered out as he pushed you down to the bed. "Duncan, STOP! I won't tell anyone."</p><p>"Sorry, I can't trust that. Such a shame. I really liked you." Duncan loomed over you, and chuckled darkly. "Such a waste..."</p><p>Kylo kicked the door open to your apartment, rushing inside, and into the bedroom. He grabbed the back of Duncan's throat, ripping him from you, and throwing him against the wall as hard as he could. The wall crumbled on impact, and he growled, his fangs bore as he turned in his direction. "Leave her the fuck alone." He stormed over to him, bending down to grab him from off of his ass, and pulled him to his feet. He slammed him over and over again into the wall by the throat, the wall forming a huge indentation.</p><p>Duncan grabbed Kylo's throat, digging his nails into the flesh, and tearing at it, blood seeping from the wounds. He bore his fangs back, and used his heel to push off the wall, and lunge at Kylo. He spun his body, Kylo's nails cutting his neck open, and he jumped at him. He grabbed onto Kylo's shoulders, and knocked him to the floor. He wasted no time in balling his fists and pounding them repeatedly into Kylo's jaw.</p><p>Blood and spit spewed from Kylo's lips as Duncan's attacks continued. He bucked his hips up, throwing off his balance, and grabbing his back, using it as leverage to throw him off of him completely. He jumped to his feet, licking the blood from his swollen lips, giving you a quick glance before rushing at Duncan. The two tangled together like a fly caught in a spiders sticky web, grunting and groaning as they slashed, and punched at one another.</p><p>It took a few minutes for your brain to process what was happening, finally getting to your feet, and immediately searching for Nala and Midnight. You scooped Midnight into one arm, and Nala into the other, and sped out of your apartment.</p><p>Duncan snickered as Kylo wailed him in the solar plex, winded from the intensity, and he bowed his head down, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "All for her? She doesn't give a shit about you Kylo. She's pathetic, and weak."</p><p>"She's stronger than you." Kylo's golden-honey eyes shimmered, having about enough of Duncan's antics. He was in front of him in a matter of seconds, his fingers around the outline of where his heart was, and he pushed them in with his might, piercing through the flesh and the bone. He grunted at the feeling of his heart thudding rapidly between his fingers, and he grabbed onto it hard. With one swift pull back of his arm, he ripped his heart from his chest, blood splattering all over his hand and face, and he cocked his head to the side as Duncan tried to speak. "I'm sorry, but did you really think you got to live after everything you've done?" He leaned forwards, bringing the heart to his lips, and sinking his fangs into it, sulking what life was left in it, and moaning loudly.</p><p>Duncan's life slipped from him in a matter of seconds, dropping to his ass, the last thing in his blurred vision was Kylo eating his heart in front of him, before thudding hard against the floor, lifeless.</p><p>Kylo dropped Duncan's motionless heart onto the floor, kicking it towards his face, and spinning on his heels, looking around your apartment seeing you had fled. He frowned, bringing his bloodied hand up to his messy splayed raven locks, and adjusting them back into place before casually walking away from the chaos he'd ensued.</p><p>[Y/NS POV hours later]</p><p>Your foot tapped frantically against the floor, looking between Clyde, Kiki, and to Hux on the other side of his desk, Nala and Midnight rubbing your ankles and meowing. "Duncan killed Morgan. Kylo...Kylo...He just came out of no where. They were fighting when I left.... I have to get out of here. I need help. I can't do this anymore."</p><p>Kiki's face flushed at your words, her anger and sadness mixing together at the news of her friends death. "What a fucking piece of shit. See? I fucking knew this shit was going to happen. She never should have gone with him."</p><p>Clyde put his arm around Kiki's back, rubbing it in a comforting motion.</p><p>Hux seemed emotionless, hearing your words. You'd stormed into the club, distraught, and panicking, and scaring off customers. It was his responsibility to see what the fuck was wrong with you, and to end your chaos. He had to admit, he hadn't been prepared for what you were saying now. He sighed, and shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. Morgan was a big girl. She made her choice." He linked his fingers together on top of the desk, leaning inwards, and looking at you head on. "You're not going anywhere. None of you are. You still fucking owe me your life, and you two," His gaze moved to Kiki and Clyde, and scoffed. "I don't know nor care about whatever the fuck is happening here, but keep it the fuck out of my club. You're repulsing the customers."</p><p>Kiki's face lit with annoyance, and rage, her hands balling into fists at her sides. Her mind flooded with irrational thoughts, and before she knew it was she was lunging for Hux. She jumped over the desk, dropping over the other side, and grabbing onto his throat with both hands, pinning him against the back of his chair.</p><p>Clyde's eyes widened, hurrying around the desk, and wrapping his single good arm around Kiki's waist, and tugging her off of the ginger haired man. "Keeks, stop!" He spun her around, trying to keep the peace, despite how disrespectful he thought Hux had been. He gently ushered Kiki away, seeing Hux rise to his feet abruptly.</p><p>"You fucking bitch. I fucking own you too, don't ever fucking touch me again, or I'll snap all of your fingers." Hux's tone was bitter, his blue eyes glistening with his uncontrollable rage as he rubbed at his clenched throat.</p><p>Clyde's lips pursed, and he cleared his throat. He rolled his head from one side to the other, trying to breath through the anger, but as Hux continued to insult Kiki, something in him snapped. His good arm shot out, and he pulled Hux to him by his throat. He leaned his head down, putting his face close to his, and he spoke sternly. "I told ya once before, if ya ever disrespected her again," He lifted Hux into the air, effortlessly, and dropped him down, his knees buckling and he fell to the side, hitting his temple off the corner of the desk, and dropping to the floor, blood pooling around him. Clyde's face paled, looking to Kiki, and to you. "I didn't mean to..."</p><p>You slowly rose from the chair you'd been seated in, and peered over the desk to see Hux's head bleeding and his body motionless. You gulped, and whispered softly. "Is he dead?"</p><p>Kiki burst into laughter at the sight of Hux's bleeding body, and she hauled off and kicked him in the ribs, making him roll over. She gathered spit into her mouth, spitting it right at his face, and scoffed. "Fucking deserves it."</p><p>Clyde had to hold in the snicker that built in his throat, rubbing the back of his head. "What are we going to do about that?"</p><p>"Well," You were trying to be helpful, but all you could think about was all the shit that was going on in your own life, and you felt useless. "I don't know. We're going to have to collectively say it was an accident, or self defense or something."</p><p>"Agreed." Kiki pushed her hip out, sighing. "I'll handle this. Y/N?"</p><p>"Yeah?" You were mildly distracted, staring off at the floor trying to figure out what your next plan of action was.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to get out of town? If so, I can help you disappear."</p><p>"I can't stay here anymore Keeks. I need to get away from all this....shit....Kylo's insane....He's just going down a path I can not get behind....He's going to end up dead, or get someone else killed. Enough people have died. It was fun for a little bit, but it's not healthy. I need to go......" Your voice cracked, your eyes watering at the thought of no longer being with or around your friends. It hurt your heart to have to pack up and leave because of some man, but this was the reality you were living. "Yes, please help me."</p><p>"Alright..."</p><p>[Kylo's POV]</p><p>Kylo watched as Kiki and Clyde saw you onto the train, his eyes narrowing as he peered around one of the beams. He could feel his blood boiling from how angry he was at your choice of actions. He couldn't blame you though. He'd taken things too far, and he'd destroyed your life. It hadn't been his intentions, or his desire, but he had. He had to take responsibility for it. However, he didn't know you would flee to get away from him. He didn't know that's how you truly felt. Had it been his own damn fault for going about showing you he cared for you all wrong? He saw no wrong in what he'd done.</p><p>However, as he watched the train start to speed away, his heart dropped into his stomach, and his eyes started watering in the corners. His sadness was replaced with a fiery rage, and he turned his body around as Kiki and Clyde started walking in his direction. He bowed his head down, listening attentively to their conversation.</p><p>"So, where's she going again?"</p><p>"Maine." Kiki smiled, looking up to Clyde's face, and putting her hand to his cheek. She grimaced when he bore his fangs at her, and she blushed slightly. "Ever done it in the train station bathroom?"</p><p>Clyde's brows furrowed together, and he chuckled. "No, but there's'a first time fa everythin'." He gave her the look of approval, and the two hurried off into the single stalled restroom together.</p><p>Kylo sighed, stepping away from the beam, and hurrying down the sidewalk. He went right for his car parked along the curbside, and he hopped inside, slamming on the gas pedal and pulling off into the busy road, weaving in and out of cars as he grabbed the steering wheel hard, trying to breath through his overwhelming cloud of emotions that were repeatedly slapping him in the face. He wanted to go after you, to find you, as he always did, to remind you that you belonged to him, but he was conflicted.</p><p>[Y/NS POV weeks later]</p><p>A strange knock upon your door sent you off your feet, and rushing for the front door of your little cabin. You opened it, glancing down and seeing a box with a note in an envelope tucked into the side. You rose a brow, and bent down, grabbing it. You cocked your head to the side, sliding your finger under the paper, and ripping it open. As you tugged out the paper, your face paled, seeing the bloody writing on it. Which you knew immediately who it was from. Kylo.</p><p>The letter read:</p><p>I hope you enjoyed your alone time. I've found you, as I always do. You can run, and you can try to hide, baby, but I will always, ALWAYS, find you. You should know that. Hope you like my gift.</p><p>You crumbled the letter up, and quickly unwrapped the box, looking down to the contents inside. It was the news paper article from weeks before. Hux's death was in it, Duncan's death, Morgan's body had been found. It was all there, and Kylo....Kylo had taken over as Mayor, saying these incidents won't go unpunished, and he already had a suspect in custody. The governor.</p><p>Your mouth fell open, and you heard the crunch of a branch snapping ahead of you. Your head rose, and you looked right at Kylo, who was smirking widely at you. Slowly you rose to your feet, not seeing the rest of what was in the box, but focusing on the man standing in your yard. "Kylo," </p><p>"Hello Baby. Did you see what else was in the box?" Kylo motioned to the box at your feet. He took a couple steps towards you, but stopped when you stepped backwards. He sighed. "I'm not here to hurt you....Look in the box."</p><p>"Why? Just tell me what's in it."</p><p>"Just do it." Kylo's tone darkened, his patience thining already. "Please."</p><p>"Fine, but then you have to leave." You used your foot to push the box back open, and your peered down. Your heart nearly stopped when you saw the black petaled bouquet, and the jar with blood. "What is that?" You rose a shakey finger up, and pointed at the jar.</p><p>"You said you wanted out...That's the original vampires blood. If you don't want to be a vampire anymore....that's yours. You got to drink the whole thing..." Kylo smiled, almost beggingly for your approval. The clear desperation in his eyes.</p><p>"I...." Your eyes twinkled with a confusion, and you shook your head. "That's not what I wanted Kylo. I wanted to get away from the chaos that was your life. That you made my life. I just wanted things to go back to normal." You gasped when he was in front of you, and his fingers brushed down your cheek.</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry." Kylo sighed, looking right down at your face, and he grabbed your throat. "I'm so sorry." He leaned in, planting his lips to yours, and kissing you passionately. The love he had for you was far too overwhelming, and he couldn't handle it. He'd been suffering without you, and it took every single ounce of strength he had not to come after you. He pulled from the kiss, and his eyes dripped with tears. His fingers curled into your esophagus, and he frowned. "If you won't love me, you don't get to live at all. I'm sorry." He pulled his hand back, ripping your throat out with one pull, and he kicked your knee out, letting your body fall down. He watched as you sobbed out hysterically, grabbing at your throat to stop the bleeding. "I truly did love you, more than i've ever loved anyone, but you, you disappointed me. I thought we'd be together forever. I thought making you a vampire would change your mind. Instead, you took my heart right from my chest and crushed it." He watched the life slowly slipping from you, and he dropped your esophagus to the floor. His face went hard, emotionless. He stepped over you, bending down and grabbing the jar of blood from out of the box, and he twisted the cap off. "I lied by the way...." He grimaced, and chugged the blood down. He swallowed hard. "It's Kik's and Clyde's blood." He gave you a wink, and took his leave, sauntering off back down the pathway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>